Catharsis
by LDDW
Summary: Attendant dans les limbes que la mort fauche enfin son âme, Harry Potter n'aspirait qu'à la paix. Le train qu'il va prendre va toutefois le mener en un lieu qu'il aurait préféré oublier. A présent grand héros du panthéon nordique, il devra faire face à ses anciens démons pour sauver Asgard. HP;Loki/Thor Avengers
1. Retour à la gare Départ

_**Chapitre I**_

"Retour à la gare Départ"

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'était défait de tout biens matériels le liants à ce monde, Harry n'avait pas comprit tout de suite quel sorte de combat il venait de remporter.

Ne se cachant plus de la mort, il l'accueillait au contraire dans une paix sereine. Baissant les armes devant cette odieuse arnaque, Harry avait enfin compris.

Si la vie n'était qu'un gigantesque Monopoly, Harry devait certainement se trouver à la dernière gare du plateau de jeu.

King's Cross était d'une blancheur étonnante et une lumière vive dardait l'assemble, filtrée par de grandes verrières étincelantes.

Le lieu était vide de toute présence humaine. Seul en son centre, un panneau indiquait en majuscule : « VOYAGE DÉFINITIF EN APPROCHE ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la lecture. L'univers avait un humour si morbide parfois...

Soudain, il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant. Harry avait du mal à imaginer qu'une autre âme l'attendrait pour faire le voyage à ses côtés. Pourtant, il était bien là, ce petit garçon à peine âgé d'une année de vie. Cet enfant intérieur qui s'était évaporé avant même de prendre conscience du monde autour de lui.

Harry tenta d'approcher avec la plus grande douceur la petite âme. Cependant, à son grand désespoir, l'enfant alla se replier sur lui même au dessous d'un banc de la gare.

Harry savait que l'âme avait de quoi être effrayé. Après tout, il avait pris sa place si brusquement...

Passant un regard circulaire sur les alentours, Harry eu soudain une idée et se dirigea à vive allure vers le piano de la gare. Il remercia le ciel pour que même dans les limbes, la SNCF avait eu la présence d'esprit d'y mettre cet instrument.

Allant se placer devant le piano, une pensée mélancolique le traversa soudain. En partant rejoindre le mort, là-bas, dans cette obscure forêt, il n'avait pu goûter une dernière fois à la saveur du soleil.

« Avant les premières lueurs de l'aube » avait ordonné Tom de sa voix sifflante.

Ainsi, peut-être pouvait-il jouer la mélodie d' ** _Una mattina_** , en souvenir de ce lendemain qui n'était jamais venu. C'était Sirius qui lui avait appris à jouer. Par la suite, Harry avait toujours trouvé le temps de s'exercer dans la salle sur demande.

Au fur et à mesure que ses doigts glissaient d'une note à l'autre, Harry pensa à tout ces gens qui avaient illuminés sa vie, à tout l'amour qu'il avait reçu.

De petites mains timides vinrent alors créer un dissonance dans la mélopée sentimentale qui était en train de se jouer. L'enfant avait finit par le rejoindre, attirer comme un aimant par le magnétisme de l'instrument. Harry rencontra les magnifiques yeux verts de l'enfant, encore empreints au doute et à la peur.

Lui souriant chaleureusement, Harry le prit par la taille pour le placer sur ses genoux. Il lui indiqua ensuite les notes à jouer pour partager l'espace d'un instant, la même harmonie.

Le petit garçon aussi n'avait jamais pu revoir l'aube au soir de sa mort. Le duo fut ainsi transporté par une vague de paix et de joie.

Harry sentit alors une présence familière dans son dos. L'enfant s'arrêta soudain de jouer à la vue de cet ange de la mort sous les traits d'un vieillard. Il cacha son petit visage dans la poitrine de Harry et ce dernier l'enlaça de tout son amour.

\- Si j'avais su qui tu étais vraiment Harry, Dit Albus d'une voix empreinte d'émotion, jamais je n'aurais laissé cette horrible drame se produire...

-Que croyais-tu Albus ? Demanda L'intéressé en posant un regard calme sur la Mort. Que c'était Tom caché depuis tout ce temps sous ce banc ? Que Harry avait vraiment survécu grâce à l'amour ? En un sens, tu avais raison. Moi même je suis étonné de le voir encore ici après tout ce temps...

\- Alors, ce n'était pas l'Horcruxe qui torturait ton enveloppe charnelle ? Me suis-je donc trompé sur toute la ligne ?

Harry inspira lentement. Même pour lui cette nouvelle réalité était dure à croire. Il s'efforça ainsi de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer à la mort l'étrange phénomène qui s'était déroulé à son insu.

\- La part d'enfant que nous conservons toute notre vie peut faire bien plus de dégâts qu'un simple sortilège de la mort. Si cet enfant à souffert, qui sait combien il peut hurler sa détresse dans l'espoir d'être enfin entendu. Annonça Harry en caressant délicatement une mèche du petit garçon sur ses genoux.

\- Mais cet enfant intérieur qui souffrait n'était pas le tient... Compris finalement la faucheuse.

\- Une âme errante et diminuée se rattache à se qu'elle peut lorsqu'elle se sent perdue...Avoua Harry, les larmes trouvant enfin leurs chemins pour couler sur ses joues.

Un long silence suivit cet aveu. Harry savait que la mort réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire de lui à présent.

\- Préfères-tu donc que je t'appel Tom ? Demanda-elle au bout de quelques instants.

\- Non. Répondit Harry un peu brutalement. Tom et moi avons beau avoir une âme commune, le jour où il m'a déchirer de lui, j'ai trouvé mon propre chemin dans les ténèbres.

\- Mais comment as-tu pu vaincre là où Tom a échoué ? L'interrogea la faucheuse d'une voix émerveillée.

Harry tourna alors son visage vers l'enfant, un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

-C'est grâce au corps de Harry...Une fois encré dans son enveloppe charnelle, j'ai enfin pu ressentir ce qui m'avait tant manqué tout ce temps. C'est pour ça que Tom créait des Horcruxes, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'échapper de son corps, ou le désirait-il inconsciemment...

-Quel était le problème avec son enveloppe de naissance ?

\- Elle avait était créé à partir d'un philtre d'amour. Expliqua le jeune homme, le regard perdu dans de sombres souvenirs. Aucune âme ne peut se mouvoir à travers un corps régit par un amour factice. Tom n'éprouvait aucun sentiment et cela l'a rendu fou. Dans le corps de Harry, j'ai enfin pu faire évoluer ma conscience. Je suis juste malheureux d'avoir pris si brutalement la place de cette petite âme...

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu en a pris conscience ?

A vrai dire, j'avais quelques soupons à ce sujet... Les similitudes entre moi et Voldemort était trop grandes pour être un simple hasard...Mais je comprends à présent qu'en nous séparant, je suis devenu une entité distincte de lui.

Toujours sous les traits d'Albus Dumbledore, La mort posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- As-tu un nom ? Demanda le vieil homme avec compassion.

Harry sembla réfléchir pendant un moment.

\- Juste Harry...Finit-il par répondre. C'est sous ce nom que mon âme a pu enfin grandir...Dans le corps d'un petit garçon empli d'amour.

\- Tu sembles en effet porter en toi quelque chose de fascinant et de pur...Remarqua Albus tout étonné. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer des âmes parler avec tant de sagesse...Comme si tu étais encore plus âgé que moi...

\- C'est principalement grâce à toi tu sais...Avoua Harry en rougissant sous le compliment. Je suppose que peu d'âmes ont eut la chance d'avoir pour mentor la mort en personne...

Albus Dumbledore se contenta de lancer au garçon un sourire emplis de malice.

-Après avoir prédit la réincarnation des frères Peverell, expliqua-t-il, il m'a semblé judicieux de prendre de l'avance sur ces âmes en perdition. Je suis hélas tombé dans mon propre piège en partant en quête de l'immortalité. Je doit d'ailleurs t'avouer que cette dernière vie m'a été très instructive.

\- Tu as au moins pu prendre conscience de la dure réalité du monde physique...Murmura Harry, étonné que la mort se confit ainsi à lui.

\- La seule chose dont je suis fière concernant ma dernière incarnation, c'est de t'avoir rencontrer Harry. Avoua Albus d'une voix sincère.

Avant que Harry ne puisse objecter, un train arriva en gare dans une énorme volute de vapeur. On aurait dit que la machine glissait sur un tapi de nuage.

Harry serra fort l'enfant dans ses bras et marcha vers l'une des portes d'un wagon.

\- Il semble que ce voyage arrive à son terme. Nota Albus dans son dos.

\- Viens-tu avec nous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Cela fait partie de mes fonctions mon garçon. Assura le vieil homme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et entra dans le wagon, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le train. Il plaça l'enfant sur ses genoux et Albus s'assit face à lui. Le train ne tarda pas à démarrer. Il pouvait observer défiler par la fenêtre le paysage d'une vie.

Drôle de pièce qui se jouait là, dehors, dans une réalité qui n'était plus la sienne.

Leur chef n'étant plus, les mangemorts s'étaient dispersés aux quatre vents. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry vit ses amis mener une existence sereine et heureuse. Il se sentait rassuré pour eux.

\- C'est étrange non ? La façon dont on peut se sentir si détaché des tracas du monde physique ? Commenta Albus qui regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre.

\- J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir jouer à un jeu de rôle terriblement puéril...Concéda Harry.

\- Tu t'es pourtant mieux débrouillé que la plupart de tes confrères...Monter en vibration aussi rapidement n'est pas donner à tout le monde.

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis le nouveau Bouddha ou Jésus de Nazareth ? Plaisanta Harry amusé par l'idée.

\- Non, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire cela. Rit Albus. Mais tu t'en ai tout de même étonnamment bien sortit.

\- J'apprécie que tu qualifies le fait « d'étonnant ». Commenta le jeune homme. Je pense que c'est le terme exact lorsqu'on regarde de près ce qu'a été cette vie. C'est à dire une longue suite d'épreuves aussi traumatisantes les unes que les autre. Je me demande sérieusement comment j'ai pu rester saint d'esprit...

\- Tu t'étonnerais de savoir combien de Saint sont parvenus à monter en vibrations grâce à de tels épreuves. Sourit amèrement Albus. A croire qu'il faut que vous souffriez, vous mortels, pour comprendre le vrai sens de l'existence.

\- Génial ! Marmonna Harry. Malfoy devait certainement avoir des dons médiumniques. Il ne cessait de m'appeler « Saint Potter » à tout bout de champs...J'imagine qu'à présent, j'ai été relégué au rang de martyr...

\- C'est comme cela que tu te vois ?

\- A bien y réfléchir, je crois préférer endosser le rôle de " **Kamikaze pour le salut de Merlin** ".

\- Harry...

\- Je plaisante...Au moins, je serais tout de même parvenu à être une sorte de canal d'amour...Enfin, si on met de côté les Dursley...

\- Tu ne peux pas influencer tout le cosmos en un claquement de doigt mon garçon, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas...Peut-être à un peu plus de compassion ? Quoi que la pognée de main avec Dudley à la fin fut royalement épique ! Si il y a bien une chose que je suis parvenu à réussir dans cette dernière vie, c'est d'avoir aidé ce pauvre gars à raisonner. Certes, il y a encore pas mal de boulot, mais le plus gros est fait, sans mauvais jeu de mot...

\- Il n'y a que toi pour être compatissant pour de tels âmes délabrées...Se moqua Albus.

\- Ton air amer me fait supposer que tu n'es pas aussi tendre que moi à ce sujet ?

\- Il faut bien s'amuser un peu lorsqu'on fauche des âmes toute la journée. Chantonna le vieil homme, les yeux étincelants de fourberies.

\- Ok...Murmura Harry soudain mal à l'aise. La lueurs dans tes yeux vient de me faire frissonner jusqu'aux bout des orteils. Est-ce bon signe si on prend on compte que je ne devrais plus avoir de sensations physiques ?

\- Il se peut qu'il te reste encore quelques plaies physiques. Annonça le vieil homme, lui lançant un sourire mi-figue, mi raisin. L'ascension ne peu pas toujours guérir les blessures profondes...

Le paysage changea alors brusquement à la fenêtre. Ce dernier, qui avait été jusqu'alors d'une neutralité spectaculaire, orné de nuages, laissa place à un océan d'étoiles.

Albus se redressa soudain, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Par...Par Merlin...Bredouilla la Mort qui regardait à présent, tantôt Harry, tantôt le panorama grandiose à la fenêtre. Voilà bien des siècles qu'aucune âme n'a emprunté cette voie...

Petit à petit, s'imposa à l'esprit du garçon un air de déjà vu. Comme si après un temps infiniment long, il rentrait finalement chez lui.

Et là, au milieu d'une voie lactée étincelante, dans la grandeur chaotique des ténèbres, il le vit. Ce nid de prospérité perché sur la plus haute branche des constellations de l'univers.

Un mot, un seul, franchit les lèvres de Harry :

-Asgard...Murmura-t-il comme une prière.

La Mort vint alors s'asseoir précipitamment à ses côtés pour lui parler avec sérieux.

-Je sais à présent qui tu es Harry ! S'écria le vieil homme, ses yeux luisants d'inquiétude. Et avant que ce train n'arrive à son terminus, il faut que tu te prépares à ce qui va suivre !

-Je t'écoute. Murmura Harry d'une voix à peine audible, des images défilants déjà tel un film à travers sa mémoire.

-Les souvenirs vont revenir, comme une gifle. Annonça la Mort. Comme une puissante tornade qui balayera toutes tes convictions présentes à son passage.

La prise du jeune homme se resserra sur l'enfant qu'il portait dans ses bras.

\- Mais surtout, Continua Albus. N'oubli jamais une chose : TU ES HARRY ! Tu as gagné ton droit pour rejoindre les héros du panthéon nordique. Et bien que réincarné en simple humain, ton âme est grande ! N'oubli jamais ça Harry, tu reviens de la plus terrible des batailles. Et tu en es sorti victorieux et couvert de lauriers. N'use jamais de tes pouvoirs comme cet ancien toi. Juste et seulement comme Harry le ferai ! Car c'est lui, ce simple humain qui a atteint le chemin de la grandeur. Personne d'autre. Harry. Juste Harry.

\- Je commence déjà à me souvenir...Trembla le garçon. N'y a-t-il donc aucun moyen de faire demi-tour ?

\- Pour aller où ? Ton destin n'est plus sur terre à présent. Tu accompliras bien plus de choses dans ce monde. Cette place tu l'as acquise non pas force ou par droit de naissance. Seulement par mérite.

-Je ne veux rien de tout ça...Pleura Harry. Ce n'est pas pour obtenir le pouvoir que je me suis sacrifié...Je ne veux pas de l'immortalité, je ne désir que la paix !

\- Et c'est bien pour cela que aujourd'hui, le royaume des dieux s'offre à toi.

Harry regarda avec crainte l'avancé inéluctable du train vers sa destination.

-Albus ? Murmura finalement le garçon en caressant distraitement les mèches brunes de l'enfant entre ses doigts.

-Oui Harry ?

\- J'ai d'abord été un mégalomane avide de gloire, puis un psychopathe assoiffé de pourvoir, et enfin un héros désireux d'aider. Que pourrais-je donc bien devenir en sortant de ce train ?

-Si tu le désires ardemment, très certainement un jeune homme affamé d'amour...

Harry pesa ses options. Il ignorait si il trouverait en lui la force d'affronter ses démons. La peine et la rancœur était toujours là, comme des baguages inutiles et pesants.

\- Va mon enfant. Dit Albus d'une voix redevenue sereine. Cette paix à laquelle tu aspires, ne trouvera son sens que si tu pardonnes et avances.

Harry posa les yeux sur l'enfant endormis et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Et pour...Demanda Harry en indiquant l'enfant du regard.

\- Laisse moi le mener là où est sa place. Toi va, et ne te retourne surtout pas. Ordonna la Mort en tendant les bras pour recueillir l'enfant.

\- Merci pour tout Albus. Murmura le jeune homme avec émotion.

Se tournant une dernière fois vers l'enfant endormis, il embrassa son front et souri avec amour à la mort.

\- Adieu Albus...

\- Au revoir Harry...Et bonne chance...

* * *

Si on garde la référence du Monopoly, Harry avait sensiblement choisit de retourner à la première gare du jeu sans pour autant passer par la case départ. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était loin d'avoir gagné la partie mais néanmoins, avait une petite marge d'avance sur les autre joueurs.

La chute fut moins rude qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard doré du Gardien d'Asgard.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Loki, fils D'Odin et dieu du Chaos. Le salua d'un ton solennel Heimdall.

* * *

Pour le Chapitre 2, je crois que Harry choisira l'anonymat le temps qu'il s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie.

J'ai deux autre fics en cours donc je ne publierais celle-ci régulièrement que si elle est bien accueillie par des reviews.

A la prochaine donc,

LDDW


	2. La carte Chance

**Pour une lecture plus vivante, voici des musiques à écouter sur Youtube lorsque les symboles (1) et (2) apparaîtront dans le récit:**

 **(1)** AURORA - Murder Song

 **(2)** AURORA - Murder song (Alternative version)

* * *

Merci pour vos précédents commentaires. C'est à vrai dire eux qui m'ont donné l'envi de continuer cette fiction. Généralement, j'efface les fics qui font des bides.

Voici donc de quoi sustentez les amours qui prennent le temps d'écrire des reviews.

Enjoy,

LDDW

* * *

 _ **Chapitre II**_

« La carte CHANCE"

* * *

L'un d'entre vous s'est-il déjà demandé pourquoi c'est un point d'interrogation qui se charge d'illustrer la case « Chance » des Monopoly ?

On dit souvent que la chance est un joyeux hasard, qu'elle existe en dehors de tout contrôle. Elle peut-être espérée, désirée, invoquée, mais personne ne peut certifier qu'elle sera là au moment où on en aura le plus besoin.

Peut-on alors considérer que la chance existe de façon "magique » ? C'est du moins la seule que s'autorise à pratiquer au quotidien ceux qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs surnaturels.

Mais on s'éloigne du sujet. Nous parlions d'iconographie pour symboliser la chance.

Ce point d'interrogation pourrait ainsi être vu comme une ouverture pour pousser le joueur à ouvrir son esprit. A regarder « L'au delà », aurait dit une mystificatrice que vous connaissez bien. Et ce, dans le but d'apercevoir un nouveau chemin se dessiner à l'horizon.

Cette chance, on peut la saisir, la tenter, mais la destination finale, elle, restera floue.

Harry venait à nouveau de jeter les dés sur le plateau de jeu pour n'en tirer que la maudite somme de deux points. C'est ainsi qu'en gentil petit pion qu'il était, il fut mener par le destin sur cette fameuse case.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à piocher une carte CHANCE en priant pour qu'elle puisse lui offrir les possibilités de s'en sortir.

Une âme charitable aurait-elle eut la décence de venir l'extirper de ce destin qu'il ne désirait pas affronter ?

Harry suivait le gardien d'Asgard d'un pas traînant, tel un condamné qu'on envoie à la potence. Heimdall avait quitté son poste dans le seul but de présenter lui même à Odin le retour inespéré de son fils déchu. Une perspective qui n'enchantait guère le sorcier...

Pourquoi avait-il été banni du pays des dieux d'ailleurs ?

Ah oui, ça y est, ça lui revenait. Il avait d'abord tenté d'éradiquer le peuple des géants des glaces puis d'asservir les habitants de la terre...

Le jeune homme sentait la bile lui monter à la gorge. Mais non par dégoût pour ce qu'il avait tenté d'accomplir lorsqu'il se nommait encore Loki. Le dieu du chaos avait toujours eu des motifs parfaitement justifiés à ses agissements.

Non. Ce qui écœurait Harry jusqu'au tréfonds de son diaphragme, lui donnant envie d'hurler sa rage, c'était la punition qu'Odin avait choisi pour lui.

Le souvenir des aiguilles lui lacérant les lèvres traversa son esprit et le forçât à s'arrêter.

-Mon prince ? Appela Heimdall en se retournant dans sa direction.

 _Au milieu d'une place, à la vue d'une foule Asguardienne assoiffée de justice, la voix du père de toute chose raisonnait encore en lui, aussi tranchante que la lame d'une guillotine :_

 _\- Loki Lauffeyson, dieu du chaos. Vous êtes aujourd'hui présenté devant cette cours martiale pour répondre de vos tords. Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison à la couronne, de tentative de génocide et d'alliance avec l'ennemi d'Asgard afin de réduire en esclavage les peuples libres de Midgard. Avez-vous quelques chose à dire pour votre défense ?_

Comment Odin avait-il osé poser cette question ? Pour la forme ? Par habitude ? Ou bien par simple sadisme sachant pertinemment que Loki n'avait plus les moyens de prendre la parole ?

Distraitement, Harry posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elles soient encore retenues par un fil d'acier.

 _-Tu avais tout pour faire ton bonheur Loki. Continua Odin sur un ton sans appel. Tu avais tout ce que le cœur d'un homme peut désirer. L'amour, l'immortalité, une famille...Mais finalement, ce n'était pas suffisant. Tu as agis ainsi car tu ne pouvais te contenter de ces cadeaux du destin. Voici donc ta punition, fils indigne de mon cœur :_

 _Tu logeras chez ceux qui ne possèdent rien de tout cela. Tu renaîtras dans un corps hermétique à l'amour, sans personne pour te choyer comme nous l'avons fait durant tout ces siècles. Rien n'aura de saveurs, le monde sera sans couleur, étanche à tout sentiments. Errant parmi les mortels, c'est la mort que tu craindras par dessus tout . Quand à ton âme, elle se déchirera en morceaux à chaque fois que tu tenteras d'échapper à cette fatalité qui régit la vie des vivants. Et ces morceaux seront par la suite détruits à leurs tour. C'est ainsi que ton nom même tombera dans l'oubli._

 _Je t'envoie là où la bêtise est maîtresse, où le mensonge et roi et où le désir domine la raison. C'est là bas qu'est à présent ta place. TU es banni d'Asgard !_

 _Un souffle glaciale s'était alors saisi du prince et, tel un siphon, aspira son âme vers les bas fonds de l'humanité._

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Odin avait ainsi créé un être aussi abominable que pitoyable, incapable de faire grandir son âme à travers sa prison charnelle. Il avait aussi condamné les habitants de la terre à subir la présence d'un tel monstre parmi eux.

Dans le corps de Tom, il était devenu ce que chaque Midgardien avait cru voir en Loki. Et cette âme avait comme prévue été déchiré en morceaux, puis anéantie.

Mais le plan de Odin avait divergé sur un point, un seul, qui avait changé le destin du dieu du chaos.

Une brides infime de cette âme était venue se loger dans le corps meurtrie d'un petit garçon et avait prit sa place. Et peu à peu, l'âme s'était reconstruite pour bâtir un pâle reflet de ce qu'avait été son homologue divin.

Loki était bel et bien mort cette nuit là, tout comme Tom. Ne restait plus désormais que cette simple entité qui ne pouvait se définir autrement que par un prénom.

-Prince Loki ? Appela de nouveau Heimdall

\- Je suis Harry, juste Harry. Répondit avec calme le garçon.

\- Était-ce ainsi que l'on vous nommez sur Midgard ? Demanda avec curiosité l'homme.

\- Oui. C'est le nom que ma mère humaine a choisi. Je préférerais le garder si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

\- Et quand est-il de celui que vous a donné la mère de toutes choses ?

\- Je ne pense plus pouvoir me reconnaître par ce nom...

\- Et pourtant vous ètes bel et bien là. Je sens Loki en vous.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas vu le drame qui s'est joué sur Midgard ? Demanda le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

-Le Prince portait en lui une magie qui m'a toujours voilé la vue sur ses faits et gestes. Cependant je ressens cette même puissance en votre présence.

\- C'est donc certainement tout ce qu'il reste de lui...

\- Ma mission consiste à prévenir Odin de votre retour. Continua Heimdall, resserrant sa prise sur son épée.

\- Je vous en prie n'en faite rien. Le supplia Harry. Si jamais mon retour se fait savoir, j'ai peur de perdre la seule liberté que j'ai pu rapporter de mon exile.

\- Et qui est ?

\- De pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro...Avoua Harry avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Un silence pesant s'en suivie. Heimdall eut l'air de peser ses options..

-Comment être certain que vous ne me jouez pas encore un de vos tours ?

Harry réfléchissait à cent à l'heure dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver un argument pour obtenir son anonymat.

Tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre sembla alors ébranler le gardien d'Asgard.

Le jeune homme retroussa sa manche pour montrer la cicatrice qu'il portait à son poigné.

Beaucoup d'émotions se jouaient sur le visage de Heimdall, d'habitude si neutre.

Le gardien se contenta de hocher la tête, en signe que cette preuvre l'avait convaincu.

\- Qu'allez-vous donc faire Harry ? Demanda finalement le gardien, un ton presque compatissant dans sa voix.

\- En premier lieu, je voudrais aller parler à la Dame Frigga. La reine mérite de savoir mon ascension. J'ignore cependant où elle se trouve et comment échapper la vigilance des gardes pour la retrouver.

\- Depuis votre départ mon Prince, la reine passe une grande partie de son temps dans ses jardins. Lui révéla Heimdall, la mine soudain sombre.

* * *

Harry avait faillit oublier à quel point les jardins de la mère de toute chose étaient splendides.

Rien à voir avec celui de la tante Pétunia. Il comprenait toutefois mieux pourquoi ses corvées d'été n'avaient jamais été si désagréables à exécuter lorsqu'il s'agissait de jardinage. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé dans cette tache un certain réconfort.

Loki avait passé un temps considérable à aider sa mère à entretenir ce jardin lorsqu'il était enfant. Sa mère lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les plantes médicinales et les fleures. Peut-être que le peu de Loki demeurant en lui s'était rappelé de tout les moments passés de paix et d'amour...

Parmi ce bouquet de senteurs printanier, Harry pu enfin distinguer la plus belle des fleures.

Heimdall l'avait cependant prévenu. Pendant une nuit de la fête des morts, la reine d'Asgard avait perdu l'esprit.

"Un sortilège ayant mal tourné", d'après les médecins de la capitale.

Depuis lors, la reine restait cloîtré dans ses jardins, fredonnant des airs inconnus.

Harry vint se placer devant cette femme qui l'avait toujours couvert d'amour.

Il saisit enfin ce que Albus avait eu du mal à comprendre :

Lily avait fait un pacte cette nuit là et usé d'une magie ancienne pour appeler à son secours une divinité.

Deux mères s'étaient alors liées l'une à l'autre pour que leurs fils survivent à travers un seul être. Harry.

Mais le sortilège avait eut des conséquences catastrophiques sur chacune d'elles.

L'une avait perdu la vie. Quand à l'autre, se fut la raison qui déserta son esprit. Tel était le prix à payer pour détourner de leur chemins des destins écrits dans les étoiles.

Pas un seul instant la reine ne sembla constater la présence de son fils à ses côtés.

De ses doigts fins, elle jouait de sa harpe avec grâce et volupté. Harry attrapa ses poignées avec délicatesse pour la stopper dans son geste.

Frigga ne le regardait toujours pas, les yeux dans un vide infini. Ses cheveux étaient aussi argentés que ceux de Lily avaient été dorés. Le jeune homme posa alors délicatement un baiser sur le front de sa mère.

\- Tu as réussi maman... Lui chuchotta-t-il, les yeux embués de larmes. Merci petite mère, merci pour ce cadeau. Si tu savais comme ...Je voudrais tant que...

Harry ne pu retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps et alla enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux de la déesse.

-Pardon maman...Je suis...je suis tellement désolé...

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait rester longtemps. Une servante viendrait certainement bientôt vérifier l'état de la reine et il ne désirait pas être aperçu.

Toutefois, avant de prendre congé de la personne la plus chère à son cœur, il voulait lui offrir un présent. Il s'avança ainsi vers la harpe et commença à improviser une mélopée qui illustrait ce qu'il avait vécu sur terre.

A sa grande surprise , la reine commença à agiter ses mains devant elle, comme pour parler dans la langues des signes. Un flot de son se déversa ainsi dans l'esprit du garçon.

 **(1)**

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

 _He holds the gun against my head_

 _I close my eyes and "bang", I am dead_

 _I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

 _And here I go_

Sa mère, où qu'elle soit, tentait de lui faire comprendre que tout comme Lily, jamais elle ne l'avait quitter. Elle savait. Il suivit à son tour la femme dans cette chanson emplit de tristesse mais surtout d'amour.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

 _He holds my body in his arms_

 _He didn't mean to do no harm_

 _And he holds me tight_

 _Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes_

 _And he cries and cries_

 _I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

 _And here I go_

Les joues baignées de larmes, Harry embrassa une dernière fois cette femme si incroyable de force et d'intelligence.

-Je t'aime...Murmura-t-il avant de s'enfuir, le cœur lourd.

* * *

La chambre avait été condamné et personne n'avait osé un pas à l'intérieure à en juger par la poussière qui s'y était accumulée.

Une lumière d'or jaillissait en faisceaux lumineux à travers les rideaux de la chambre. On pouvais y déceler d'infimes particules de poussières, comme si l'invisible tentait de prendre forme. Harry leva lentement sa main pour tenter d'en saisir quelques grains.

En vain.

Il ne perçu sur sa peau que la douce chaleur de ce rayon de soleil. En ce qui concernait sa lumière et ses secrets, le jeune prince savait depuis bien longtemps qu'ils étaient impalpables...Insaisissable, inaccessible, tout comme l'amour dont il avait toujours été si cruellement privé.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour retenir ses larmes. Il avait pris sa décision. Le trône d'Odin n'avait plus aucun attrait pour lui. Si il voulais toutefois se construire une vie méritante à Asgard, il lui faudrait prouver sa valeur.

Harry observa un instant son armure étincelante même dans l'obscurité pesante de la chambre. Le garçon ne put retenir une grimace en constatant sa couleur verte et le serpent brodé dessus. Quand à son casque...

Beeeurk ! Bon dieu mais quels goûts de chiotte avait eu son homologue divin !

Le destin avait certainement fait de sa vie une énorme blague par Merlin... Lui, dieu du chaos était à présent psychologiquement incapable de porter ses anciennes couleurs et encore moins son emblème fétiche.

Tout ce qui appartenait à son passé était à présent haï avec la plus grande ferveur.

Il observa distraitement les mots encrés à son poignée. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ». Plutôt ironique non ?

Se défaisant de ses vêtements midgardien, Harry alla se vêtir d'une simple chemise de lin et d'un pantalon de couleur terne.

Il ne désirait en aucun cas attirer l'attention et savait parfaitement qu'aucune personne de ce royaume ne le reconnaîtrait. Il tressa par la suite ses cheveux à la manière des bardes.

Calmement, il fini par jeter un sac en toile de jute sur son épaule, contenant quelques livres sur les charmes et les potions.

Harry passa un dernier regard circulaire sur ce qui avait été autrefois sa chambre. Le sorcier n'avait jamais été très matérialiste, ce qu'il observait n'était donc pas les meubles mais l'obscurité ambiante.

Certes, il avait un jour vécu comme un Prince et n'avait jamais manqué de rien, mais à quoi bon. A quoi bon boire dans des gobelets en or lorsque votre voisin de table ne prêtait aucune attention à votre présence ? Pour quelle raison valable s'évertuer à avoir la noblesse d'un prince si on avait pour tout autre mission que d'être l'exécuteur d'un roi cruel ?

Harry observa ainsi un instant ce noir pénétrant, ce cercueil fastueux qu'il allait à jamais quitter. Il laissait sa prison comme il abandonnait sa détresse et sa rancœur, sa solitude et sa peine : dans l'obscurité.

Il se détourna des ténèbres et pas un seul instant il ne pensa à jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

Le palais était en effervescence. Tout les domestiques s'agitaient à préparer le banquet en l'honneur d'une nouvelle victoire de Thor sur Midgard.

Son frère ...Que drôle de chose que de pouvoir à nouveau prononcer ce mot...

Le dieu de la foudre était devenu un Prince digne de ce nom à présent. Harry se souvenait s'être s évertué à en faire un grand monarque. Chaque heure passé comme son ombre avait eut pour mérite de forger un homme droit et juste. Sa mission était achevé depuis longtemps maintenant.

De porte en porte, Harry quitta le palais. D'allée en chemins, il parti hors des murs de la ville. Il sourit intérieurement à la vu des gardes qui ne reconnurent pas leur prince dans le va-nus-pieds qu'il était devenu.

Harry était à présent libre de sa condition. La question était à présent de savoir où il irait.

Finalement, le dieu filou se décida à suivre ses pieds. L'instinct le guiderait sûrement sous de meilleurs auspices que l'avait fait jusqu'alors le calcule et la raison.

Asgard était une belle et vaste planète, son souhait était plus que tout de connaître ses habitants et leurs quotidiens.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à courir. Fuir, fuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Là demeurait certainement sa chance.

 **(2)**

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

 _The gun is gone_  
 _And so am I_  
 _And here I go_

* * *

Du calme, Thor débarque dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis.

En fait, tout les Avengers seront présents dans cette histoire. On ne restera pas indéfiniment sur Asgard. Je pense écrire 8 à 10 chapitres d'après le plan que j'ai griffonné.

Amour à vous,

LDDW


	3. Visite en Potion

**Pour une lecture plus vivante, voici des musiques à écouter sur Youtube lorsque les symboles (1) et (2) apparaîtront dans le récit:**

 **(1)** LE DONJON DE NAHEULBEUK - TROLL FARCEUR ET ELFE FARCIE (Cover)

 **(2)** SESSION ACOUSTIQUE POMME Ceux qui rêvent

* * *

Je crois que ça m'éclate d'écrire cette fiction comme une partie de Monopoly... N'oubliez pas de commenter car il s'agit d'une source de satisfaction pour celui qui passe ses nuits à écrire.

Enjoy,

LDDW

* * *

 ** _Chapitre III_**

"Visite en potion"

* * *

Harry se sentait idiot de n'avoir même pas assez d'argent pour se payer une chambre dans une auberge.

Les premiers jours de sa liberté nouvellement acquise, il s'était contenté de gagner son pain grâce à ses talents de barde. En résumé, trop peu pour dormir dans des draps remplumés auprès d'un bon feu de bois.

Un vagabond, voilà tout ce qu'il était à présent. Et par Merlin que s'était bon !

Le ciel d'Asgard la nuit aurait pu contenter ses yeux pendant plusieurs millénaires. Comme il était malheureux que la pollution lumineuse et atmosphérique de la terre empêchaient à présent ses habitants d'admirer ce tableau stellaire...

 _\- Que fais-tu allongé par terre Loki ? Demanda la voix de Thor dans l'ambiance douce et aérée de la foret._

 _\- Je regarde les étoiles...Murmura le cadet d'un ton nostalgique._

 _\- Ne veux-tu pas plutôt partager le diner avec Sif et nos autres compagnons ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment...Je les trouve trop brusques et sans manières. Et puis le feu empêche de percevoir la lumière des constellations..._

 _\- Ne t'étonne pas qu'en prononçant de telles paroles, ils te traitent de petite princesse pourrie gâtée ! Le sermonna l'aînée._

 _\- Sif est une fille et vous ne la traitait pas de mercenaire bourru que je sache ! Répliqua froidement Loki._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pareille et tu le sais. Elle, au moins, a fait l'effort de s'intégrer à la bande._

 _\- Et pas moi peut-être ? S'énerva le cadet en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois Thor ? Que je fais de la borderie tandis que vous massacrez vos ennemis ?_

 _\- Non, bien sur que non. Tenta de se rattraper Thor en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je sais que tu es un guerrier exemplaire mon frère. Nous n'aurions pas rempoté un tiers de nos victoires sans ton aide ! Nous sommes tous reconnaissants pour l'aide que tu as apporté dans les batailles._

 _\- Toi peut-être, mais tes amis ne cessent de me juger comme si ma seule présence était une hérésie ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Thor, mais ils détestent la magie et me haïssent par extension. Ils ont peur de se qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils craignent la différence et la juge. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un monstre à leurs yeux !_

 _\- Tu es loin d'être un monstre Loki. Je trouve ta magie fascinante. Tu es doué, bien plus que toute la cours d'Asgard réunie et je te respecte pour ta sagesse, ton courage et ton intelligence. Rétorqua avec verve Thor, presque essoufflé par cet aveu._

 _-Tu...Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?_

 _\- Naturellement quelle question ? Tu as toujours su prouver ta valeur ! Tu m'as protégé un nombre incalculable de fois grâce à ta magie. Et je te protégerais en retour de mon mieux. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Toute ma vie je t'ai eut à mes côtés et je refuse que tu t'écartes à présent parce que tu n'arrives pas à t'intégrer..._

 _-C'est pas faute d'essayer tu sais... Peut-être...Peut-être que quelque chose cloche tout simplement avec moi...Murmura Loki dans un soupire lasse._

 _Le blond vint subitement saisir le brun par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face._

 _\- Ne dis jamais ça Loki tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! Tu es parfait tel que tu es et je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde ! Pas même pour le trône de notre père !_

 _Loki gratifia son frère d'un sourire timide. Il était rare que Thor mette des mots sur ses sentiments._

 _Le petit dieu sentit une douce chaleur s'installer dans sa poitrine quand son grand frère s'allongea à ses côtés pour observer avec lui les étoiles._

 _-Thor ?_

 _\- Oui Loki ?_

 _\- Même si je ne m'entends pas avec tout le reste de l'univers, sache que cette règle ne s'appliquera jamais à toi..._

Tout en mâchonnant distraitement une pomme, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait devenir à présent.

« Un jeune homme assoiffé d'amour » lui avait dit Albus.

Facile à dire ! Il était un prince en fuite complètement désabusé par la vie.

Comment se reconstruire une existence avec un baguage pareille ? Et surtout sur une planète comme Asgard ?

Pour un monde appartenant à celui des dieux, Asgard paraissait arriéré à bien des égards...

C'était en effet comme si toute la planète n'était jamais sortie de l'âge du fer. Comme si les dieux nordiques n'avaient pu évoluer depuis que les humains avaient cessés de croire en eux, il y a 1000 ans de cela.

Ne restait plus que des machines comme le tesseract, dont seul un sorcier digne de ce nom aurait pu vous expliquer le fonctionnement.

Le jeune homme fut soudain détourné de ses pensées par un cris aux abords d'un village. C'était une femme qui criait à en perdre haleine, un homme bien plus imposant qu'elle la traînant par les cheveux.

Vision encore une fois typique sur cette planète. Harry se souvenait avec amertume de la place qu'occupaient les femmes dans cette société patriarcale.

Il avait par ailleurs toujours admiré le courage de la Dame Sif à l'époque où il était encore Prince. Il avait fallu à la déesse beaucoup de volonté pour dépasser les préjugés des As sur la gente féminine. Elle avait du travailler encore plus que n'importe quel combattant pour se faire une place parmi les guerriers. Une femme parmi les troupes de la famille royale, ça ne s'était en effet pas vu depuis le temps des valkyries.

Mais quand était-il pour un homme ayant des aptitudes dans une matière réservée aux femmes ? Comme la magie par exemple ?

Loki avait subi nombres de railleries et bien qu'il devint le plus grand sorcier d'Asgard, jamais on ne lui rendit les honneurs que Sif avait fini par obtenir.

Pendant que son esprit avait tergiversé vers de sombres souvenirs, l'homme continuait à malmener la jeune femme.

-Ton mari avait une dette envers moi espèce de Putain ! Et je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau si tu ne trouves pas les moyens de me rembourser !

-Par pitié ! Pleura la femme en grimaçant de douleur. Mon époux et au seuil de la mort et je n'ai pas les moyens de vous payer...

\- Soyez indulgent ! Supplia un homme qui arriva en courant à leur rencontre.

Il devait être aubergiste à en juger par le tablier dont il était vêtit.

\- Ma sœur, continua-t-il, a déjà vécu assez de tragédies. Ne pouvez-vous faire preuve de clémence et oublier les dettes de son époux ?

\- Tu préfères peut-être payer à sa place tavernier ? C'est vrai que tu dois bien être le seul ici à faire des recettes fructueuses depuis que l'épidémie a ravagé le pays !

-Je vous en prie Monsieur je...Intervint la femme.

Elle ne pu toutefois finir sa supplique car elle prit soudain une gifle qui l'assomma à moitié, la faisant tomber à terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

Harry ne pu rester plus longtemps sans agir.

\- Comment osez-vous lever la main sur une femme sans défense ! S'écria Harry avec rage.

Des yeux cruels se posèrent sur lui pour sonder si il devait être perçut comme une menace. Apparemment pas puisque l'homme lui répondit avec un rictus dédaigneux :

\- T'es gentille le barde, tu te mêles de tes oignons ou je me ferais une joie de t'étrangler avec ta lyre !

Harry pesa ses options. Sans baguette, ses capacités magiques étaient encore très faibles. Peut-être que l'esprit machiavélique de Loki pourrait lui servir tout compte fait...Un plan commençait déjà à germer dans sa tête et sans pouvoir se maîtriser, il gratifia son adversaire d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Vous avez bien raison Monsieur. Je me mêle en effet d'affaires qui ne me regardent en rien. Cependant, cette mésaventure me fait penser à une ballade que j'ai entendu jadis. Troll farceur et elfe farci, ça vous parle peut-être ?

\- Troll et...Elfe quoi ? Demanda la brute totalement déstabilisé par l'enthousiasme de son interlocuteur.

-Mais siii, vous savez, cette chanson qu'on chante au pays des nains ! Continua Harry sans perdre de sa ferveur. Troll farceur et elfe farci ! Vous me faites pensez au Troll d'ailleurs !

\- Je vais te tordre le coup pour ton insolence espèce de petite enflure ! Jura l'homme en relâchant son emprise sur la femme.

\- Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? S'acharna Harry comme si aucune menace n'avait été proféré. Peut-être qu'en la chantant, la mémoire vous reviendra ! La chanson commence ainsi :

 ** _(1)_**

 _J' ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt_  
 _Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau_  
 _Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos !_

L'homme tenta de saisir Harry mais ce dernier l'esquiva avec aisance. En réplique, le sorcier lui balança sa pomme à moitié mangé en pleine face.

 _Je lui dis mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct' homme ?_  
 _Il répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes !_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau_  
 _Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos !_

Criant sa rage et son indignation, l'homme brandit une fourche, tentant d'embrocher l'insolent qui l'avait ridiculisé en public.

Une foule de curieux s'était formée lorsqu'on avait entendu le son de la harpe jouée avec vigueur au dehors.

 _Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête_  
 _Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette !_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau_  
 _Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos !_

Harry eut vite fait d'éviter un nouveau coup et continua de chanter et de jouer comme si de rien n'était.

On aurait dit que de la fumée s'échappait des naseaux de l'homme tant il était enragé. Les pupilles rétrécies et une expression de pure haine sur son visage, il chargea Harry comme un buffle déchaîné.

Mais le sorcier avait anticipé la réaction de son adversaire. Au dernier moment, il bondit à la surprise de l'assistance sur la branche d'un chêne au dessus de lui :

 _J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois_  
 _Quand j'me suis retourné, ben il était plus là_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau_  
 _Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos_

Misérable, l'homme prit le tronc de plein fouet.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-il

Mais ce fut au tour de Harry d'attaquer. Le garçon sauta de l'arbre pour atterrir avec grace au sol.

On ne pouvait voir que sa tête dépasser de l'arbre, comme une invitation à son ennemi pour le rejoindre. Ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire, poursuivant d'un air fou allié le garçon autour du tronc.

C'était certain à présent, le barde faisait tourner l'homme en bourrique. On ne savait plus qui poursuivait l'autre.

 _Et j'ai suivi sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne_  
 _Puis je l'ai vue cachée, par delà le gros chêne_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau_  
 _Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos_

Harry profita que l'homme perde ses repères pour lui asséner un croche pieds bien placé.

 _Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu_  
 _Et pour farcir les pommes il lui enfonçait dans le..._

* * *

\- Il faut dire que courir avec une fourche dans les mains, c'était dangereux ! Ironisa Morgane avec un sourire complice.

Harry sirotait à présent un thé dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse d'une auberge. Acclamé en héros du jour pour avoir terrassé la brute du village, l'aubergiste lui avait généreusement proposé de passer la nuit dans son établissement.

Il parlait depuis le début de la soirée avec Morgane, la femme à qui il avait porté secours. Au bout de quelques paroles échangées, Harry s'était sentit grandement à l'aise en sa compagnie.

\- Cette chanson était écrite pour lui, j'en suis certain ! Plaisanta à son tour Harry.

Un gémissement plaintif provenant d'une chambre de l'auberge attira soudain l'attention du sorcier.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Harry en constatant la mine désepéré de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Mon époux...Murmura Morgane, les épaules voûtés par le chagrin. La fièvre va l'emporter...Une maladie importé par le peuple des elfes de noirs... Nous ne possédons pas de remède à son mal...C'est pour cela que l'homme qui m'a attaqué réclamait que je le rembourse...Le virus est très contagieux. Je ne peux même pas être auprès de mon maris aux dernières heures de sa vie...

\- Puis-je le voir ? Proposa le sorcier sans trop être certain de comment il pourrait se rendre utile.

Il n'avait en effet plus de baguette et ne s'était jusqu'alors contenté que de sortilèges simples.

\- Etes-vous médecin ? Demanda avec espoir Morgane.

\- Pas vraiment... Avoua le sorcier. Cependant, j'ai longtemps étudié les plantes médicinales avec ma mère. Peut-être pourrais-je trouver un remède efficace à votre maris ?

Après un temps de réflexion, Genièvre accepta finalement sa proposition.

Le malade faisait peine à voir, aussi pale qu'un mort, son front était luisant de fièvre.

Harry savait que le temps était compté si il voulait sauver la vie de l'homme.

Descendant deux par deux les marches de l'escalier, le jeune homme déboula dans la cuisine à la surprise de l'aubergiste, Morgane à sa suite.

C'était une salle sombre, éclairée par un grand foyer au dessus duquel étaient suspendues des marmites. Deux cheminées servaient de ventilation mais les yeux de Harry piquèrent dès qu'il entra dans la pièce enfumée.

La femme de l'aubergiste poussa un cri de protestation mais Harry l'ignora. Il fit le tour de la cuisine et ouvrit les armoires à manger tout en marmonnant pour lui même.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à passer à l'action, il attrapa un récipient qu'il immergea dans un tonneau d'eau avant de le suspendre au dessus du feu.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire la liste des ingrédients qu'il lui faudrait pour réussir sa potion.

L'eau bouillante, check...Et maintenant...Six gouttes de sang de rat accompagné de sa queue...

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le cadavre d'un rongeur prit dans un piège.

Sans que les protestations de la cuisinière ne cessent, il trancha la queue de l'animal, laissa six gouttes couler dans l'eau bouillonnante avant de jeter à son tour la queue.

Le mélange siffla et prit une affreuse teinte écarlate, presque brune. L'aubergiste plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'air révulsé.

Mais Harry était bien trop concentré pour y faire attention. Il repéra vite un bouquet de fleurs séchées dont il extirpa une étoile de Bethléem. Ses propriétés curatives aideraient certainement le malade à se remettre plus facilement de sa fatigue.

« ça devrait faire l'affaire ... » Se dit-il en l'ajoutant à sa potion.

Il remua la mixture dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la fleure se dissolve. Harry hocha la tête de satisfaction en voyant la potion tourner au blanc opaque.

Le mage se détendit et laissa sa concoction mijoter cinq minutes. La cuisine était silencieuse.

Morgane le regardait avec de grands yeux éberlués. Quand à l'aubergiste, l'homme était appuyé contre un comptoir avec sa main sur la poitrine.

\- Je sais... murmura Harry, les As n'apprécient pas beaucoup les sorciers... »

Il retourna son attention vers la potion fumante. Il lui fallait à présent trouver un ingrédient contre la fièvre.

Les potions agissaient généralement sur le même principe que l'homéopathie. Vaincre le mal par le mal...

Il était sur le point d'ajouter quatre charbons ardents dans sa potion quand la voix fantomatique de Rogue le rappela à l'ordre en usant d'une de ses remarques acerbes :

« Potter, quelle incompétence...Les propriétés de vos charbons seront annulés si vous les intégrer à la potion alors qu'elle est encore sur le feu ! Idiooot ! ».

Harry sortit la marmite du feu avec un sourire triste. Il intégra par la suite les charbons à la mixture.

Puis il tourna dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre après un décompte de trois minutes sans oublier d'ajouter du miel. (pour faire mieux passer le rat).

La potion devint transparente et Harry accueillit ce changement avec grand sourire fière.

Il alla enfin remplir un grand bol de sa concoction et partit en courant la faire boire au mourant.

Certes, peut-être y eut il un choc lorsque le malade évacua son trop plein de fièvre en vague de fumée par les narines...Mais le résultat fut instantané. Il fut guérit en l'espace de quelques minutes.

A partir de cette nuit, on compta dans tout le royaume les qualités extraordinaires d'un guérisseur dans une auberge aux abords de la capitale.

Harry se vit offrir un emploie au village en tant que Maître guérisseur. Travail qu'il accepta avec la plus grande joie !

A en faire retourner les princes de sang mêlé dans leurs tombes? Vous ne pensez pas ?

Pour la première fois de son existence, Harry se sentit heureux que sa vie ne se résume qu'à une énorme blague.

Après-tout, n'était-il pas le dieu des farces ?

* * *

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se tarirent de la vision du ciel nocturne au dessus de lui.

Thor galopait dans la nuit. Odin l'avait chargé d'une mission et Thor se décida une fois encore à faire cavalier seul pour accomplir sa tache.

Le dieu du tonnerre était pourtant exténué. Lui, le puissant Thor, se sentait lasse de son séjour sur terre.

Une semaine plus tôt, Midgard avait eut besoin de son aide pour repousser une attaque extraterrestre. Mais bien qu'il soit sorti une nouvelle fois victorieux de son affrontement avec les elfes noires, son cœur était resté neutre à toutes émotions.

Même lorsque il s'était fait accueillir en héros aux portes du palais, il n'avait pu cacher son mal être.

Il avait négligé depuis si longtemps son amour propre que toutes festivités en son honneur le mettaient à présent dans l'embarra. Il avait ainsi préféré accepter aussi vite que possible une mission pour oublier.

L'insomnie, vieille ennemie, ne cessait toutefois de le poursuive où qu'il allait.

A vrai dire, cela faisait des années qu'il ne trouvait plus le sommeil...Et moins il dormait, plus il pensait...Plus il pensait, moins il oubliait.

Une fois que le jugement de Loki avait été donné, que son frère s'était évaporé sous ses yeux, tout s'était obscurci.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son frère en était arrivé à de tels extrémité ? Par soif du pouvoir ?

Le dieu du chaos s'était révélé sous son vrai jour dès le moment où Thor avait été banni sur terre. Puis s'étaient enchaînées une série de tragédies. Le coup d'état de Loki, son alliance avec Thanos, sa punition...Puis Frigga perdant la raison...

Pourquoi alors continuer à douter de la perfidie de Loki ? Ce frère si doux qui avait été à ses côtés aussi discret qu'une ombre et qui, du jour au lendemain, était devenu un monstre sanguinaire ?

Thor la voyait toutes les nuits en rêves, cette bouche mutilée et ses yeux vidés de tout espoir. Cette huée et cette haine des autres As qu'il avait toujours fait mine d'ignorer. Était-ce donc eux qui avaient raison depuis le début ? Son frère était-il le mal incarné ?

Thor chevauchait depuis quelques heures déjà quand il arriva à sa destination.

Odin l'avait averti que depuis quelques temps, d'étranges phénomènes s'étaient produits dans un village provincial d'Asgard.

On disait en effet que les lieux avaient été envahis par nombres de malfrats qui en protégeaient jalousement l'entrée.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le Père de toutes choses, c'était que trois des plus grands criminels d'Asgard avaient réussi à se libérer de leurs prisons qu'on disait pourtant inviolables.

L'ironie dans cette histoire, c'était que les prisonniers s'étaient échappés des portes de la capitale sur le dos de Sleipnir, le cheval du roi.

Odin avait dès lors fait le rapprochement entre ce petit village investit par les bandits et l'évasion des criminels.

Le roi chargea ainsi Thor de mener l'enquête. Seul.

Le dieu du tonerre avait pensé qu'être un héros digne des légendes vaincrait peu à peu ce vide en lui. Mais en vain.

Ses compagnons d'Asgard s'étaient peu à peu éloignés, ne comprenant pas son amour pour les mortels.

Les Midgardiens ne l'avaient pas non plus accepté comme l'un des leurs.

Prit au piège entre deux mondes, Thor n'avait jamais su choisir dans lequel il voulait vivre.

Même Jane ne pu supporter de se voir vieillir tandis que lui restait immuable à tout changements physiques.

Était-ce cette même solitude que Loki avait ressenti toute sa vie ? Si c'était le cas, il comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi son frère était devenu fou.

Thor décida de camper aux abords du village tout en prenant soin de ne pas être repéré par les bandits.

Mais comme à son habitude, le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Le dieu du tonnerre se contenta d'observer les étoiles en attendant l'aube.

Il se demanda distraitement en quoi Loki les trouvait réconfortantes à observer ?

Le prince héritier d'Asgard se sentit minuscule face à cette immensité et encore plus seul que jamais. Puis peu à peu, il vit en chaque lumière une présence qui amoindrissait les ténèbres environnantes.

Son attention ne se porta pourtant pas sur cette nuée de lucioles qui peuplaient le ciel, mais plutôt sur une simple lanterne dans la nuit.

Le son d'une harpe captiva immédiatement son oreille. Incroyablement mélancolique et répondant à la tristesse de son cœur fatigué. Une voix indéfinissable chantait dans l'anonymat que lui procurait la nuit. Il était impossible à Thor de distinguer si elle appartenait à un homme ou à une femme. Q'importe, elle le captivait :

 **(2)**

 _Mes nuits blanches ne sont pas blanches à peine claires_  
 _Semées d'étoiles_  
 _Petits trous dans la toile étanche_  
 _Tristes strates sur le voile_  
 _Et moi, envoûtée de ténèbres_  
 _Je passe des heures infinies_  
 _À compter les moutons funèbres_  
 _Qui tapissent mes insomnies_

 _Aaah minuit est là_  
 _Aaah je ne dors pas_

 _Et moins je dors et plus je pense_  
 _Et plus je pense et moins j'oublie_  
 _L'immense impasse, l'espace immense_  
 _Qui s'étendent au fond de mon lit_  
 _C'est inouï tous ces silences_  
 _Qu'il est cosmique cet ennui_  
 _Dois-je recourir à la science ?_  
 _Anesthésier l'insomnie ?_

 _Aaah minuit est là_  
 _Aaah je ne dors pas_

 _Et puis passé minuit je danse_  
 _Au rythme des tachycardies_  
 _Et tout s'emballe et tout balance_  
 _Et tout m'étale et tout me fuit_  
 _La lune est un fruit un peu rance_  
 _La vie est une maladie_  
 _Ceux qui rêvent ont bien de la chance_  
 _Les autres ont des insomnies..._

 _Ceux qui rêvent ont bien de la chance_  
 _Quant à moi j'ai des insomnies..._

Le cœur de Thor bondissait dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ce lourd sentiment de solitude venait de disparaître.

Il savait à présent, savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas fouiller le ciel nocturne pour trouver un remède à ses peines. Une simple lanterne, quelle qu'elle soit, partageait en ce moment même de sa lumière avec Thor pour éloigner les ténèbres environnantes.

* * *

Merci encore aux amours qui se donnent la peine de mettre des reviews !


	4. Tarte à la mélasse et Pilule rouge

Salutations !

Juste pour vous avertir : **J'ai changé un détail dans le chapitre précédant.**

Si Thor se rend dans le Village de Harry, c'est parce qu'il y a été envoyé en mission par Odin. Trois criminels se seraient enfuis des prisons du palais et le village serait d'après la rumeur devenu leur base.

Je vous conseil donc de relire le passage de Thor. (Merci à **Angel** pour avoir souligné ce petit problème scénaristique ^^ ça m'a aidé dans l'introduction des nouveaux persos dans ce chapitre).

* * *

Ce soir, pas de musique à écouter. Seulement une vidéo de danse qui m'a inspiré l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Vous pourrez facilement la trouver sur **Youtube** :

 **(1)** **Painted** de Duncan McDowall

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Tarte à la mélasse et pilule rouge -

* * *

Harry ne dormait pas. Cela aurait pu être dû aux flashs de souvenirs qui lui lanciner le crâne depuis son retour à Asgard, aux cauchemars le hantant la nuit, ou encore à la peur que sa véritable identité ne soit découverte...

Mais non, il ne s'agissait en rien de tout cela.

Voici maintenant quatre ans qu'il avait fait le tour ses souvenirs. Mille quatre cent soixante jours que les cauchemars s'étaient taris. Et à l'âge de 21 ans, Harry Potter était le plus célèbre sorcier du comté.

Non, si Harry passait une nuit blanche, c'était à cause de cette maudite tarte !

Non mais ! Essayer de faire de la pâtisserie avec un four vieux comme les couilles de Merlin !

Le jeune homme était paniqué à l'idée de rater ce chef d'oeuvre à la mélasse ! Qui était au courant d'ailleurs que la « Mélasse », du latin "mellaces" signifiant miel, était une mixture résultant du raffinage du sucre extrait de la betterave ?

Il était en effet complexe de reproduire votre péché mignon en pâtisserie lorsque vous ne saviez même pas quels en étaient les ingrédients...

\- Harry ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore à cette heure dans les cuisines !

Le concerné sursauta si brusquement que sa tête se cogna sur le plafond du four.

-Ahhhrgg...Pleura le sorcier en se berçant d'avant en arrière sur le sol de la cuisine. Pitié Morgane, ne me fais plus des peurs pareilles alors que je travaille !

\- Pour tes potions, je veux bien te laisser quartiers libre mon grand. En revanche, pour tes expériences à la betterave et au jus de citrouille, je préfères éviter à nos élèves l'empoisonnement !

\- Ne blasphème pas ! Pestiféra le sorcier blessé dans son orgueil...Et surtout à la tête...

\- La tarte à la mélasse et le jus de citrouille sont les inventions les plus novatrices de ces derniers siècles !

\- Sans vouloir te vexé Harry, après avoir goûté à ton « Bacon au porridge », j'ai quelques doutes sur tes talents de cuisinier...Et puis, on t'a tellement vu faire des potions avec des ingrédients abjectes qu'on a du mal à te laisser aussi t'occuper des repas...Qui sait ? Par inadvertance, tu pourrais mettre des cafards dans une soupe et de la courge dans une potion...

\- Oh je t'en prie ! S'énerva le jeune homme. On croirait entendre une de mes amis de Midgard !

\- Si tu me compares à ton amie Hermione, alors je devrais prendre ça comme un compliment. Tu m'as toujours dis que c'était une des plus brillante sorcière de la terre. Je devrais donc suivre mon instinct et t'empêcher de faire de la pâte à citrouille dans cette cuisine !

Un jeune homme vêtu de noir entra soudain dans la pièce.

\- Harry ! Désolé de te déranger dans tes tentatives pour nous empoisonner mais j'ai à te parler d'urgence !

\- Pitié Fenris ! Pleura le concerné. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

Une jeune femme elle aussi vêtue de noir vint se joindre au groupe.

\- Nous avons repéré un voyageur seul aux abords du village. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un guerrier envoyé par la capitale.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous empêche de lui faire une petite frayeur ? Demanda Harry, plus préoccupé par la cuisson de sa tarte que par les dires de la jeune femme.

\- Cela fait plus de deux jours qu'il nous observe de loin sans pour autant tenter d'entrer. De plus, aucun sortilège n'a l'air de fonctionner sur lui. Il doit avoir une armure qui le protège des illusions.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à lui tendre un piège à l'ancienne ! Annonça Harry en sortant le plat du four. Cette personne doit avoir quelques pouvoirs en réserve pour être capable de déjouer mes protections. Le village n'apparaît normalement qu'à ceux qui en ont besoin...

\- Ne peut-il s'agir d'un nouvel élève ? Demanda Hela.

\- J'en doute fort car mon charme d'Appel n'attire les jeunes mages qu'une fois par ans...Peut-être que ma magie l'a laissé pénétrer sur nos terres car elle voyait en lui un précieux atout...

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux le laisser venir à Freelys ? S'insurgea Fenris.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas ressentit de dangers dans son aura magique. Si son cas vous inquiète tant, escortez le dans l'enceinte du village et permettez lui de se faire un avis sur notre art de vivre.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour faire du tourisme à des étrangers ! Feula Hela. Nous devons assurez des cours je te rappel !

\- Mais si je me souviens bien, les élèves sont avec moi toute la mâtinée pour pratiquer la Néo-Magie. Jo, Fenris et toi pouvez largement vous occuper de notre invité mystère pendant ce temps. Et si mon avis vous dérange, alors cessez de toujours venir me chercher lorsque vous rencontrez un problème. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

 **-** Oui Harry... Grognèrent Hela et Fenris avant de quitter la pièce, la mine boudeuse.

\- Tu devrais être moins dur avec eux...Lui murmura Morgane. Ils te voient comme un Dieu tu sais...

\- Ce que je ne suis pas ! S'énerva Harry qui venait de se casser une dent sur sa tarte trop cuite.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été nommé par l'Arbre que je suis condamné à endosser toutes les responsabilités de cette école ! Ils sont désormais professeurs et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils continuent à venir me faire un rapport tout les soirs...Ils sont assez matures pour prendre des décisions par Merlin !

\- Tu viens pourtant de faire un choix qu'ils n'auraient jamais envisagés par eux même. Accueillir cet étranger parmi nous au lieu de le chasser, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées si farfelus...

Harry soupira de fatigue.

-Tu sais quoi Morgane...Je crois que je vais te nommer directrice de cette école. Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Hermione quand il s'agit d'avoir raison...

* * *

Depuis plus de deux jours, Thor observait les murailles du village sans pour autant trouver un moyen d'en percer la défense.

Les lieux étaient surveillés par trois personnes vêtues de noir qui en gardaient l'entrée.

Thor comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait là des sorciers évadés dont lui avait parlé son père.

Il reconnu d'après les descriptions qu'on lui avait faites le Mage Fenris, ayant la capacité de se transformer en loup géant.

Il y avait aussi Hela, sorcière du royaume souterrain qui avait , dit-on, osé s'introduire dans le Palais d'Odin afin de voler une pomme d'or. Thor avait pu observer avec horreur la face de la femme à moitié squelettique. Preuve qu'elle n'avait jamais eut le temps de manger en entier le fruit de l'immortalité.

Enfin, il y avait Jörmungand, sorcier de Midgard enfermé depuis le temps des viking dans les prisons d'Asgard.

Thor ne savait pas si il aurait la force de combattre trois sorciers en même temps. Peut-être que si Loki avait été à ses côtés...

« Non ! » Pensa avec force Thor pour ne pas sombrer. « Concentre toi sur ta mission et seulement sur ta mission ! ».

Donc, trois puissants mages fous alliés et pourtant... Il était étonnant que se soit eux qui garde le village... Si les lieux étaient envahis par les malfrats, alors pourquoi les figures les plus importantes de cette capitale du crime se chargeaient eux même d'en surveiller les portes ?

Dans une première hypothèse, c'était parce qu'ils étaient en minorité et ne possédaient pas assez d'effectifs pour faire surveiller le village par des subalternes.

Une seconde hypothèse pouvait aussi mettre en avant une personnalité encore plus puissante et dangereuse qui laissait faire le sale boulot aux trois autres. Celui là même qui avait aidé les criminels à s'évader !

Thor s'étonnait toujours de constater a quel point il pouvait être brillant. Du moins, lorsqu'il utilisait son cerveau...

Le dieu du Tonnerre n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de s'extasier sur sa propre intelligence. Il sentit en effet la pointe froide d'une épée sur sa nuque.

-Retourne toi lentement et sans geste brusque ! Lui ordonna une voix féminine.

Thor s'executa pour rencontrer un visage à demi dévoré par les vers.

\- Je suppose que tu es venu enquêter sur mes compagnons et moi ? Demanda la sorcière.

\- Vous supposez bien...Grinça Thor.

Il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour avoir encore son marteau. Mjöllnir avait été hélas détruit lors d'un combat contre Ultron. Il avait aussi perdu un oeil en affrontant le robot. Peu de chose semblaient subsister de ce qui faisait jadis son identité...

\- Quel est ton nom étranger ? Aboya un homme qui devait être Fenrir à en juger par ses traits lupin.

-Je...Je suis Roht ! Annonça le dieu du tonnerre.

« Mais oui Thor, très malin » le sermonna la voix fantomatique de Loki. « Dire ton prénom à l'envers, mais quelle idée de génie ! T'arrive-t-il d'utiliser ta tête par moment ? »

-Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire Roht. Ordonna Fenris sur un ton tranchant.

-Merci pour l'invitation les gars, mais il est un peu tôt pour le thé vous ne pensez pas ?

Sur ces mots, Thor utilisa sa tête...Pour assomer la femme zombie.

D'un grognement rageur, Fenris se métamorphosa en loup et lui sauta à la gorge.

Cette fois-ci, Thor cogna si fort le crane de l'animal qu'il entendit un craquement écœurant.

A peine eut-il le temps de se remettre sur pied qu'un gigantesque serpent s'enroula autour de lui pour le maintenir immobile.

-Ssssale petite Vermine ! Siffla le reptile en resserrant son étreinte. Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à mes compagnons ! Tu vas goutter à mon venin maudis Asssss !

\- Jo arrête ! Hurla la zombie qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

\- Mais il vous a blésssés toi et Fèn...Cracha le serpent.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? S'énerva Hela en crachant un peu de sang par terre. Il parle comme Harry. Ce n'est pas un As comme les autres. Il doit venir de Midgard !

La femme zombie se détourna alors du serpent pour porter au secours au loup. Elle lui fit boire une étrange mixture et quelques instants plus tard, Fenris était debout, en parfaite santé.

Une fois certaine que la potions avait bien fonctionné, Hela se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Thor.

\- Tente encore une seule fois de nous attaquer soldat, et je peux t'assurer que je ne retiendrais plus Jo. Son venin est mortel, même au royaume des dieux !

\- C'est pourtant vous qui avez démarré les hostilités Miss Walkind Dead ! Ironisa Thor, encore à moitié étouffé par le serpent.

Si il devait mourir en ce jour, sa dernière pensée serait certainement pour Tonny Stark. L'homme l'avait pour ainsi dire initié à la Pop Culture et au cinéma.

-Il parle définitivement comme Harry...Fit remarquer Fenris en se massant douloureusement la nuque. Vous croyez que c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas été détecté comme une menace ?

-Il sssse pourrais bien...Siffla le serpent à l'oreille de Thor.

\- Harry...Répéta Thor pour lui même. Ça sonne comme un prénom Midgardien ma parole ! Alors c'est lui le Big Boss qui vous a libérés ? Et ça ne vous ennuis pas de garder pour lui cette forteresse comme de braves petits toutous ?

\- Tu es ssssure que je ne peux pas le tuer ? Demanda avec des yeux larmoyant le serpent en direction de Hela.

-Libère le Jo. Il faut qu'il comprenne que nous ne sommes pas une menace.

\- Mais c'est lui la menace ! Se révolta Fenris. Penses à tout les dangers que cet homme va apporter si nous le laissons s'enfuir ou venir avec nous ! Les enfants ne seront jamais en sécurité. Je propose qu'on l'oubliette !

\- Les enfants ? Vous gardez en otages des enfants ! S'écria Thor, fou de rage.

Les trois sorciers se concertèrent longuement du regard avant de prendre une décision.

-Je ssssens que je vais le regretter...Pestiféra le serpent avant de desserrer son emprise de Thor.

En un rien de temps,Thor s'était remis en position de combat. Mais ses trois adversaires étaient à présent totalement détendu face à lui.

\- Freelys n'apparaît qu'à ceux qui la cherche. Annonça Hela d'une voix mystérieuse.

\- Free...Lys, quoi ? Répéta Thor, totalement déstabilisé par leurs changements d'attitudes.

\- Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre Rhot. Expliqua Fenris. Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi nous ne sommes plus les prisonniers de guerre d'Odin. En revanche, si vous préférez continuer gentiment votre vie de votre côté, nous utiliserons sur vous un sortilège d'amnésie.

\- Ouai ...Grinça Thor, Pilule bleu ou pilule rouge si je comprend bien ! Mais qui me dis que vous n'allez pas faire de moi votre prisonnier si je décide de vous suivre?

-Ne venons-nous pas de vous rendre la liberté ? Répliqua Hela

-Les sorciers sont très doué dans l'art de la ruse...

\- C'est à toi de décider mais fais vite ! S'impatienta Hela.

\- Dans ce cas...Soupira Thor, je décide de prendre la pilule rouge ! Promettez moi juste qu'il n'y aura pas de lapin blanc au fond du gouffre...

A ce moment précis, les trois sorciers regardèrent Thor comme si il lui était poussé une paire d'oreille sur la tête.

En franchissant les portes du village, Thor ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans un bâtiment en ruine.

\- Ce n'est qu'un charme de protection, l'informa Fenris. Il faut une clé magique pour entrer dans le village.

\- Que cachez vous donc avec tant de soin pour utiliser pareille sortilège ? Demanda Thor de plus en plus curieux.

\- Notre liberté. Répondit simplement Jörmungand qui avait reprit forme humaine. Je vais rester ici pour surveiller.

\- Très bien Jo, la salua Hela. On se voit à l'heure du dîner !

\- Et comment traverse-t-on votre barrière magique ? Demanda Thor.

Le regard de l'homme loup se tourna vers Hela.

\- Ma chère amie, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de faire les gestes rituels ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit la femme en prenant les devants.

 **(1)**

Lorsque Hela enleva sa cape, Thor fut horrifié de découvrir que ce n'était pas uniquement la moitié son visage qui était en état de décomposition. La majeure partie de son corps était squelettique et Thor en eut un frisson d'effroi.

Pourtant, lorsque la femme commença à esquisser des mouvements gracieux devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver séduisante.

C'était comme si en dansant, Hela peignait autour d'elle un nouvel univers.

Raclant de ses mains osseuse le crépit des murs, soulevant de ses pieds la poussière, il y avait quelques chose d'absolument fascinant dans cette danse macabre qui donnait vie à la pièce.

Bientôt, le sol se fissura et le plafond disparu pour laisser place à une grande rue pleine d'animation.

Thor avait l'impression de ne plus être sur la même planète. A côté du village, il aperçu un étrange bâtiment folklorique mélangeant l'architecture Ass et Midgardienne.

Cette petite tour Babel, à la fois colorée et exubérante attira l'œil de Thor.

Les magasins vendaient d'étranges articles, tous aussi abracadabrants les uns que les autres.

Thor nota entre autres que l'endroit été bien plus peuplé par les femmes que par les hommes. Ces dernières paraissaient se déplacer sans que les lois de la logique ou de la gravité n'eut l'air de les contraindre.

Tous portaient un uniforme bleu clair contrairement à Fenris, Hella et Jörmungand, qui étaient vêtus de noir.

Plus Thor déambulait à travers cet étrange univers, plus il commençait à cerner quel était cet endroit :

Un village de sorciers !

\- Bienvenu à Freelys ! Annonça Fenris, l'air amusé par l'air ébahit qu'affichait Thor. Ecole de magie pour la population As !

* * *

Je sais que l'histoire prends une tournure étrange mais je vous promet de tout expliquer dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci aux pâtes à citrouille qui commentent !

A très vite,

LDDW


	5. L'arbre du pendu

**Ne restez pas des chiffres s'il vous plait !**

 **Vos avis m'intéressent et il m'arrive d'écrire en fonction de vos conseils et remarques.**

 **Clin d'œil à Angelyoru !**

* * *

Sinon, j'avoue tout ! Je viens de me faire un marathon Hunger Games...Les conséquences seront terribles...

Pour une lecture plus vivante, à écouter sur **Youtube** :

 **(1) Vitas 7th Element 2002**

 **(2) L.E.J - Hanging Tree**

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 5 - L'arbre du pendu

* * *

\- Professeurs !

Une jeune élève vint se poster devant les trois sorciers, l'air angoissée.

-Je t'écoute Sylkia ! Sourit gentiment Fenris à l'intention de l'enfant.

\- Les quatrièmes années ont encore bombardés le dortoirs avec des bombes à serpentines...Pleura la petite fille. Et...Nous n'arrivons pas à tarir le charme...

-Puis-je te laisser te charger seule de notre invité ? Demanda Fenris à l'intention de sa collègue.

\- Bien entendu. Accepta Hela en jetant à Thor un regard de mise en garde. Je suis certaine que Rhot se montrera un hôte courtois...

Il se séparèrent donc, Thor et Hela déambulant dans des allées et couloirs étranges.

\- Et... Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pratiquement que des femmes dans cette école ? Demanda Thor, histoire de ne plus rester focalisé sur des filles en robes qui grimpaient devant lui des escaliers invisibles.

-Cela fait un plus d'un millénaire que Odin tente d'éradiquer la magie. Expliqua Hela. Les hommes ont été plus sévèrement touché que les femmes dû à une éducation portée sur la violence. La population sorcière est en voie de disparition, que se soit sur Asgard ou partout ailleurs. On ne laisse plus aucun enfant pratiquer cet art naturel. Ainsi, les enfants sont tués par leur famille lorsqu'il naissent avec des capacités magiques. Beaucoup de sorciers n'atteignent l'âge adulte qu'avec beaucoup de séquelles psychologiques...

Thor pensa un instant à la folie dont avait peu à peu fait preuve Loki à force d'être rejeté par la société.

\- Dans ce cas...Intervint Thor. Toutes les communautés sorcières encore existantes doivent abriter de dangereux psychopathes !

\- En effet. Avoua Hela. Néanmoins, le fait que nous laissons aux magiciens de Freelys la liberté d'exprimer leur magie permet de garder un minimum de tenu chez nos cas les plus extrêmes.

-C'est à dire...Demande Thor, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Peut-être puis-je te montrer un exemple...Soupira Hela en le guidant vers une porte.

* * *

La salle était spacieuse. Un homme en combinaison moulante blanche et avec un casque ridicule semblait occupé à lire des runes dans un vieux manuscrit.

\- Salut à toi Chum ! Le Salua Hela en allant embrasser l'homme sur la joue.

-Hela ! Ma meilleure copine ! S'extasia le dénomé Chum avec un sourire enfantin. Comme c'est gentil de me rendre visite ! J'étais justement en train d'améliorer mon charme sur les lumières !

\- Vraiment ? Répondit Hela avec le même entrain. J'amène justement un nouvel ami qui était curieux de découvrir ta magie !

Seulement à cet instant, l'homme eut l'air de remarquer la présence de Thor.

\- Un nouvel ami ! Hurla avec euphorie de l'homme en sautant dans les bras de Thor. C'est donc vrai ? Tu veux voir ma nouvelle création magique ?

\- Euh...Je...Bégaya Thor, incertain.

Le regard perçant de Hela le convainquis toutefois d'accepter.

\- Oui pourquoi pas ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

 **(1)**

Thor regretta énormément de ne pas avoir refuser. Il reverrait pendant de nombreuses nuits en cauchemar l'homme chanter des incantations pour faire apparaître des boules de lumières colorées partout dans la salle.

 _I came to bring this song,_

 _I came to bring this song,_

 _From the world of dreams._

Chum faisait...Un étrange son avec sa langue qui faisait pleuvoir autour de lui des confettis.

 _I came to bring this song_

 _From the crystal tears._

 _I came to bring this song_

 _For the sake of love !_

Thor remercia finalement les dieux lorsque la chanson se termina et que les lumières disparurent.

\- Tu vois ? Plaisanta Hela qui semblait amusée par son désappointement. Même nos sorciers avec une case en moins ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. Du moment qu'ils peuvent pratiquer leur art en paix et dans de bonnes conditions...

\- Mais pourquoi vous cacher ? Si vous n'êtes pas dangereux, alors pourquoi avoir été internés dans les prisons d'Asgard ? Et surtout, comment êtes-vous parvenu à vous enfuir ?

\- ça...Soupira la sorcière. C'est une histoire qui se raconte autour d'une bonne bière !

* * *

Harry s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin. Après avoir raté sa tarte à la mélasse, il avait en effet la sensation que rien de pire ne pourrait obscurcir encore plus cette journée.

Par chance, sa mauvaise humeur s'envola dès qu'il aperçu ses élèves dans le réfectoires parler avec animation du prochain cours.

Il avait à peine fallut quelques mois pour construire ce merveilleux endroits avec l'aide de Fen, Jo et Hell.

Tout à FreeLys lui remémorait ses jeunes années à Poudlard et il se sentait à présent comme chez lui dans cette école.

/O/

Après être devenu le guérisseur, Harry avait fait tout son possible pour se faire bien voir parmi les villageois.

Les potions étaient des médicaments rares sur Asgard et il n'avait pas chômer les premiers mois de son arrivé.

Malheureusement, la triste réalité n'avait eut de cesse de venir le tirailler. La misogynie des As était en effet une tare du quotidien absolument invivable pour le jeune sorcier !

Un jour où il était parti chercher des ingrédients en compagnie de Morgane, ils furent témoins d'un événement qu'Harry avait cru révolu depuis longtemps à Asgard. Et pas n'importe lequel : Une pendaison publique.

Les criminelles étaient toutes des femmes qu'on accusait de sorcellerie.

Harry avait bien été stupide de se sentir fière d'avoir aidé Morgane ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Partout dans le pays, des femmes subissaient quotidiennement les coups de leurs maris. Battus, réduites aux taches ménagères...Il n'était pas bon de naître femme dans ce pays de la violence.

Lorsque Odin avait mis fin au règne des valkyries, la Mère magie, Friga, avait été brisée sous les coups du Père de toutes choses. Plus Aucune femme à Asgard ne fut alors en sécurité, la figure qui incarnait leur force réduite à une femme soumise.

Comme à son habitude, le sauveur du monde sorcier réagit à une impulsion soudaine. Il jeta un « Inflamari » aux cordes des victimes et les aida à fuir jusqu'à l'auberge.

\- Vous êtes libre à présent ! Leur avait annoncé Harry, son cœur encore drogué à l'adrénaline.

-Que crois tu mon garçon ?Lui répondit sur un ton froid une vieille femme. Tu es aussi naïf qu'un enfant...Tu nous a sauver la vie aujourd'hui, mais demain, se sera le tour de nos filles ! Cesse de jouer au héros. C'est peine perdu au pays des As...

Aux mots de la vieille femme, le sang de Harry s'était refroidit. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison.

Harry était écœuré par tout ce que les Ass représentaient.

L'immortalité avait ironiquement fait d'eux des êtres étroits et constants.

Le sorcier se sentait de trop au milieu de toutes ces femmes désabusées par la vie. Se sentant pris au piège, étouffé par cette stricte réalité, Harry fit ce que tout dieu du chaos aurait accompli en cet instant. Il parti au dehors pour essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Il avait cependant la sensation qu'aucun lieu d'Yggdrasil n'aurait pu accueillir un être comme lui. Qu'il faisait tache dans ce monde d'ordre et de fausses croyances. Sans en prendre réellement conscience, ses pieds le menèrent le plus loin possible de toute habitation humaine.

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée qu'il parvint à l'orée d'une foret pentue et qui lui promettait bien des efforts. Harry était comme prit dans une étrange transe et ni la nuit, ni le froid, ni l'effort ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Harry grimpa là-haut, tel un mystique.

D'un côté de la vallée, on pouvait apercevoir les montagnes recouvertes d'une neige poudreuse étincelante.

C'était comme admirer le cou dénudé d'une geisha. Le soleil couchant donnait l'impression de regarder la peau d'une femme à travers les pointes effilées d'une clôture blanche. L'air frais et vif de la montagne répandait un parfum de pin et de santal.

Peut-être Harry voulait-il prouver qu'il pouvait échapper à ses démons. Il est toujours plus simple de matérialiser ses douleurs pour mieux les combattre. En cette nuit, la montagne devint le mal à vaincre pour trouver la paix intérieure.

Aucune rêverie obscure ne vint envahir ses pensées pendant cette périlleuse ascension. Le garçon avait fait le vide dans son esprit pour n'y laisser qu'un objectif : vaincre la montagne.

Il traversa les monts enneigés comme on foule un autre monde.

Les étoiles s'offraient au ciel comme un million de courtisanes jouant savamment de leurs attributs.

Le sommet, enfin, envahit son champ de vision.

Tel un volatile insouciant du danger, le sorcier continuait à grimper. Le froid avait disparu depuis quelques heures maintenant.

Son corps était si faible qu'il se refusait même à frissonner. Le garçon sentait un feu intérieur naître en lui. Harry aimait à croire qu'il était le premier à fouler cette terre blanche et immaculée.

Le vent, le froid, la fatigue, semblèrent finalement dominer sa raison car il commença à avoir des hallucinations.

Là, devant lui, une cerf aussi grand qu'un sapin le scrutait d'un œil vif et intelligent. Sa robe était aussi blanche que la neige et ses ramure ressemblaient aux branches d'un arbre.

\- Cornedrue ? Appela avec espoir Harry.

Au son de sa voix, l'animal parti au galop dans la montagne.

Une course poursuite effréné débuta alors..

Le serpent ne représentait plus depuis longtemps la personne qu'il était devenu.

Il lui fallait désormais se montrer digne du nouvel animal qui s'offrait à sa conscience : cet animal totem qui avait toujours symboliser les joies et les rêves de « Harry Potter »

Harry déboucha sur un lac gelé. En son centre, un arbre sans feuillage était pris dans la glace. Le cerf blanc l'y attendait.

Il fallut au jeune homme beaucoup de détermination pour traverser ce désert glacé.

En arrivant devant l'animal, Harry s'inclina par réflexe. Comme s'il il s'était trouvé en face d'un hippogriffe. Le cerf lui retourna son geste et sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Harry s'en sentit ému.

\- Bonjour à toi, Harry, Maître de la mort et Dieu du chaos ! Scanda une voix claire et douce.

\- C'est...C'est toi qui a parlé ? Demanda bêtement le sorcier.

\- Vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre en ces lieux ? Répondit d'un ton amusé la créature.

\- Qu...Qu'es-tu exactement ?

\- Je suis Yggdrasil, l'arbre des mondes. Celui qui unis les êtres et les âmes. De ma sève coule la magie, sur mes branches saignent ses enfants.

Harry se sentait à la fois terrifié et apaisé par la présence du plus mystérieux dieu de l'univers.

\- Pourquoi me guider à vous ? L'interrogea Harry.

\- Je sais qui tu es mon enfant. Je connais ton cœur et il ressemble à celui de ta mère.

-Vous...Vous parlez de Friga n'est-ce pas? Elle était votre représentante avant que...

\- Avant qu'Odin ne face basculer l'équilibre du monde. Oui mon enfant, tu vois juste.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme elle...Murmura Harry.

\- Je pense que tu as compris pourquoi je t'avais amené jusqu'à moi jeune sorcier. Annonça le cerf avec douceur. La sève ne circule plus dans mes ramures, la magie disparaît. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau représentant. Le chaos est rempli d'espoir parce qu'il annonce une renaissance... Friga n'a plus la force de maintenir l'équilibre. La part féminine de la nature est menacé.

\- Mais comment pourrais-je représenter la Magie alors que je suis un homme. Vous demandez de l'aide à la mauvaise personne Yggdrasil !

Un vent se leva soudain, si fort qu'il obligea Harry à se mettre à genoux devant l'arbre.

\- Celui qui est ressent ! N'as-tu ressentis aucune empathie pour toutes ses femmes pendus à mes branches !

-Je ne peux pas toujours sauver la veuve et l'orphelin Yggdrasil ! Contra Harry soudain furieux. Je refuse d'être une fois de plus la marionnette du destin !

Le vent se calma subitement. Le cerf s'approcha du sorcier mais le garçon ne recula pas.

\- Tu es le seul à posséder assez d'amour Harry...Mais il faudra bien plus qu'un seul sorcier pour rétablir l'équilibre. Odin à emprisonné mes enfants. Aucun printemps de verra plus le jour si la magie ne circule plus dans mes branches. Après cet hiver, je serais condamné à hiberner pour l'éternité...

\- Vos enfants ? Demanda Harry.

\- Celle qui représente à la fois Vie et Mort. Hella, Déesse des enfers. Celui qui offrit la liberté aux hommes. Jörmungand, Dieu serpent qui en se mordant la queue, symbolise le cycle universel. Et enfin Fenris, le Dieu qui annonce l'apogée des mondes. Tandis que j'ai été le premier à apparaître, lui sera le dernier à disparaître. Mon alter ego...

\- Vous me demandez de les libérer ?

\- Une fois libre, c'est à eux que reviendra la tâche de faire circuler la magie.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrais jamais refuser. Si il voulait avoir une chance de vivre en paix...

-J'accepte ! Annonça le jeune homme. Je les libérerais !

\- C'est tout les enfants des neufs mondes que tu libéreras Harry. ..En laissant cet amour en toi te guider, tu rétabliras l'équilibre...

Le jeune homme alla caresser la tête de l'animal qui disparu finalement pour ne laisser place qu'à un arbre nu et sans vie.

Harry retourna à la civilisation d'une démarche plus souple, plus gracieuse...Et pendant qu'il marchait dans les bois sombres, il chanta au monde sa détermination. Cet espoir qui faisait de nouveau pulser son cœur :

 ** _(2)_**

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnightIn the hanging tree._

Sa magie se libéra sous la forme de centaine de patronus qui galopèrent aux quatre coins du pays. Messagers de l'espoir, invitant tout les sorciers et sorcières à se joindre à lui.

 _Veux-tu, veux-tu_

 _Au grand arbre me trouver_

 _Là où ils ont lynché leur fameux meurtrier_

 _Des choses étranges s'y sont vues_

 _Moi j'aurais aimé_

 _À minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu._

Après avoir libéré les enfants d'Yggdrasil, ils fondèrent ensemble Freelys. Et Chaque homme, femme ou enfant qui entra par la suite dans cette l'école fut guidé par un cerfs de lumière vers une aire nouvelle.

 _Veux-tu veux-tu_

 _Au grand arbre me trouver_

 _Pour qu'on puisse partir libre comme je te l'ai demandé_

 _Des choses étranges s'y sont vues_

 _Moi j'aurais aimé_

 _À minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu._

Cette chanson était devenue l'hymne de l'école. L'hymne des gardiens de l'équilibre.

/O/

Harry se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, se jurant de retenter son expérience de tarte à la mélasse au soir vennu.

* * *

 **Ne restez pas des chiffres s'il vous plait !**

 **Vos avis m'intéressent et il m'arrive d'écrire en fonction de vos conseils et remarques.**

Le prochain chapitre sera destiné aux retrouvailles.

A très vite,

LDDW


	6. Adieu mon Homme

La réaction générale pour le nom de Roht m'a fait bien rire !

Comme je vous le disais, vos commentaires m'aident à ajouter des petits détails ici et là dans le récit.

Je remercie donc **Hinanoyuki** qui m'a **donnée envie d'écrire un petit passage en plus** sur Sleipnir ! Le film d'Alexandre le Grand m'a aussi beaucoup inspiré.

* * *

 **Pour le plaisir des oreilles et des yeux, à regarder sur Youtube :**

 **(1)** CRY ME A RIVER - Justin Timberlake - Dance Video

 **(2)** Pomme 'Adieu mon homme- Café de la danse-

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Adieu mon Homme -

* * *

-Et vous êtes tout les trois partis sur le dos de Sleipnir ?! Demanda Thor d'un air extatique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait conté une histoire aussi épique !

-Nous avons fondé l'école quelques semaines plus tard. Concéda Hela. Des sorcièrent venaient de tout le pays grâce aux messagers de Harry. Elles étaient toutes remplis d'espoir et nous avons fait notre possible pour leurs offrir un foyer.

-Je suis impatient de rencontrer ce jeune héros ! S'extasia Thor. Où puis-je le trouver ?

\- Vous êtes donc d'accord pour ne rien révéler à Odin ? Demanda avec appréhension la sorcière.

\- Vous avez ma parole ! Jura Thor. Si une école comme la votre avait existé au temps de mon enfance, mon frère serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. C'était un sorcier très doué avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie...

-Je comprends votre peine...Murmura Hela d'une voix compatissante. Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers à cause de ces préjugés sur la magie.

Une porte claqua dans leurs dos. C'était Fenris.

\- Les cours de Harry vont bientôt prendre fin. Que diriez vous de rencontrer le directeur monsieur Rhot ?

Thor commençait à se désespérer d'avoir inventé un tel nom...

 **(1)**

Il fut guidé dans une grande cour aérée où de jeunes sorciers et sorcières semblaient êtres mus par un même souffle. Un garçon pas plus âgé que la vingtaine les guidait dans leurs mouvements.

\- On nomme cet art la « Néo-magie », l'informa Hela. Il s'agit de magie sans baguette qu'on pratique en groupe. C'est très utile pour contrôler les éléments où pour invoquer des chimères.

\- C'est magnifique...Murmura Thor, hypnotisé par tout ces gens dansant de façon synchronisé.

\- Plus amples les bras ! Commanda Harry avec fermeté. Et vous devez absolument avoir un temps de retard sur chaque ligne si vous voulez donner l'illusion d'une vague. Votre magie doit sentir qu'elle peu se laisser guidée par vos camarades !

\- Elle semble avoir du caractère cette petite crevette ! Plaisanta Thor en observant avec attention le directeur.

Harry était en effet tout l'inverse de Thor physiquement parlant, la musculature fine et la chevelure noir ébène ramenée en une longue tresse dans son dos.

\- Ne parle jamais de sa petite taille devant lui ! Le prévint Fenris en frissonnant. Si il a une carrure de moineau, je dois t'avertir qu'il a un tempérament de dragonne !

\- Et un appétit d'ogre...Soupira Hela.

Une fois le cours terminé. Le groupe s'avança vers Harry avec enthousiasme.

\- C'était spectaculaire ! Commenta Thor en s'approchant du jeune sorcier.

Ce dernier recula cependant prestement. Observant Thor d'un air horrifié.

-TH...Thor...Murmura le garçon, la gorge serrée.

Hela et Fenris dégainèrent par réflexe leurs épées.

Peu habitués à voir Harry perdre son sang froid, il se placèrent entre lui et l'héritier du trône.

Le teint du garçon était aussi pale que la mort. Tout comme celui de Thor d'ailleurs...

* * *

 _Le tonnerre hurlait sa fureur au monde. L'eau se déversait comme une cascade sur tout le pays. Parfois, une lumière perçait l'obscurité pour trancher le ciel d'une zébrure cruelle. Loki avait froid._

 _L'enfant se sentait transit de peur à l'idée de se faire punir par le ciel. Odin le lui avait si souvent répété :_

 _A Asgard, lorsque vous commettiez un crime impardonnable, le tonnerre grondait contre vous sa rage avant qu'un éclaire ne vous réduise en cendre. C'était là le jugement divin._

 _Loki se répétait ainsi inlassablement dans sa tête toutes les fautes qu'il avait pu commettre en ce jour pour mériter la colère de Zeus..._

 _Ce matin, il avait refusé que les domestiques l'aide à s'habiller. Il avait 7 ans après tout et en digne prince, il était désormais assez dégourdi pour se vêtir lui même._

 _Il était par la suite parti dans les jardins afin de cueillir des fleures pour sa mère. Elle appréciait énormément leurs parfums à sa table pendant le petit déjeuné._

 _L'enfant choisit ce matin là de simples marguerites sauvages, de peur d'abîmer les fleurs qu'entretenait avec amour sa mère. La Dame Friga fut néanmoins émue comme chaque matin de l'attention de son fils cadet._

 _Thor, de cinq ans son aîné, avait comme a son habitude critiqué son cadeau de fille._

 _Quand à Odin, lui qui avait jusque là ignoré ces petits gestes quotidiens pour faire le bonheur de sa mère, sembla pour une fois exaspéré par l'attitude de Loki._

 _\- Il est temps que tu t'endurcisses mon fils ! Avait proclamé le père de toutes choses. Je savais que c'était une erreur de laisser ta mère parfaire ton éducation. La magie est une affaire de femmes. Aujourd'hui, tu m'accompagneras avec Thor à l'assemblée. Il est grand temps que tu sois confronté au monde des puissants !_

 _Bien qu'il regrettait de ne pas bénéficier de sa leçon du jour sous la tutelle de sa mère, l'enfant était tout de même heureux d'être présenté à la société._

 _Rien ne s'était cependant déroulé comme il l'avait espéré..._

 _Le monde d'Odin était un royaume de beuveries et de violences._

 _Tandis que les hommes se battaient pour comparer leur forces, d'autre discutaient politique, un verre d'hydromel à la main. Une expérience assez traumatisante lorsqu'on avait été élevé par une femme douce et délicate._

 _Très vite, les amis de Thor avaient désirés se confronté à lui._

 _\- C'est ta chance de te faire accepter par tes paires. Lui avait intimé Odin._

 _Mais les moqueries furent bientôt d'ordre lorsque l'assemblée avait vu l'enfant se faire battre par Sif. Par ailleurs,_ _Loki se vit sévèrement punir lorsqu'il usa de sa magie pour esquiver les coups de son adversaire._

 _\- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Proclama Thor avec suffisance. Loki a été élevé comme une fille et se bat comme tel !_

 _Le cadet s'était alors camouflé dans un coin reculé de l'assemblée, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que retourner sous la protection de la Dame Friga._

 _Thor l'avait traité de lâche._

 _Mais comment faire la fierté de son père alors qu'il n'avait jamais été initié à la violence ?_ _C'était contre tout les préceptes que sa mère lui avait inculqué._

 _Thor et ses amis avaient raison, il ne valait pas plus qu'une fragile petite princesse._

* * *

\- Je reconnais avoir mentit sur ma véritable identité...Avoua Thor, l'air gêné. Mais avouez que vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé découvrir cet incroyable endroit si j'avais dit que j'étais le fils d'Odin !

Harry avait oublié comment respirer.

Thor, la personne qu'il tentait plus que tout d'éviter à Asgard. Thor, ce frère perdu était finalement arrivé jusqu'à lui...

Et dans quel état !

Harry sentait peu à peu la rage le gagner. Le jeune homme se posta devant le dieu du Tonnerre pour...Lui maintenir le menton avec fermeté.

\- Par les couilles de Merlin ! Cracha le sorcier. Mais qui a osé te défigurer ainsi ! Tu ressembles à Odin avec cet œil en moins !

Puis le garçon parti comme une furie vers la sortie en marmonnant des jurons et une liste de mots sans queue ni tête.

\- Pas capable de prendre soin de lui...Fiente de chauve souris...Ses pauvres cheveux...Larmes de vampire...Et cette tenue de paysan...Bulles baveuses de mouche tsé-tsé...

\- Es...Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda avec inquiétude Thor tout en regardant la silhouette de Harry disparaître au loin.

\- Il a eut une rude mâtiné...Tenta de justifier Fenris en rangeant son arme.

\- A t-il un problème avec les borgnes ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il l'air de me connaître ?

\- Il a du suivre tes exploits lorsqu'il était encore sur Terre. Supposa Hella, l'air songeuse. C'est certainement pourquoi il ta reconnu sans mal. De plus, Harry est guérisseur. Il doit déjà réfléchir à un moyen de faire repousser ton œil.

-Pardon ? Eclata Thor sans parvenir à retenir sa surprise.

Le groupe partit à vive allure vers l'auberge du village. Il y retrouvèrent Harry déjà afféré à mélanger nombre d'ingrédients aussi infectes les uns que les autres.

Après plus d'une demi heure à observer le sorcier préparer sa potion, Harry vint se placer devant Thor.

Il avait dans ses petites mains un bol contenant une étrange pâte verdâtre.

\- ça va vraiment faire repousser mon œil ? Demanda avec appréhension le blond.

\- Fais lui confiance ! Le rassura Fenris. Il a soigné une de mes pattes grâce à cette mixture.

Avec la plus grande douceur, Harry étala sa préparation sur la paupière close de Thor.

\- ça risque de piquer un peu ! Prévint-il.

Le terme "chatouiller" aurait été plus exacte. Thor sentit une étrange sensation de frottement dans son orbite gauche jusqu'à ce que le phénomène cesse subitement.

Avec hésitation, il battit des paupières et fronça les sourcils.

-Je...Je vois trouble mais...Je vois !

\- C'est encore un œil de bébé. Sourit Harry. Il faudra exercer ta vue pour de nouveau voir correctement.

\- C'est fabuleux ! Hurla de joie Thor en soulevant le sorcier au dessus de lui. Tu es fabuleux !

Le blond fit tournoyer le brun pendant quelques instants. Harry riait aux larmes devant la reconnaissance exacerbé du dieu.

Puis le sorcier fronça soudainement les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Thor avec inquiétude en reposant Harry à terre.

\- Oh oh...Murmura Harry en rougissant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Intervint Hela.

\- C'est...C'est dépareillé...Répondit d'un air honteux le sorcier.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Thor et en effet, le dieu du tonnerre avait désormais un œil bleu tandis que l'autre était d'un joli vert bouteille...

* * *

 _Une clameur soudaine le sortit de ses réflexions._

 _Au milieu de l'arène, on entendit des hennissements furieux. Puis apparu à la vue de tous un cheval noir à huit pâtes. Le monstre semblait être prit de frénésie sous ce soleil de plomb._

 _\- Voici un cadeau digne du père de toutes choses ! Annonça un elfe qui devait en être le propriétaire._

 _Odin se leva de son trône avec majesté pour jeter un coup d'œil à la créature qui lui était offerte._

 _Le cheval cambra à son approche. Ses pupilles rétrécies par la folie et sa bouche écumante._

 _Aux yeux de tout les As, ce cheval n'apparaissait autrement que comme une aberration de la nature._

 _Pour Loki en rev_ _anche, la bête était tout a fait fascinante. Une puissance à l'état brute, sauvage, chaotique..._

 _\- Que ferais-je d'un cheval monstrueux et totalement incontrôlable ! S'énerva Odin en faisant demi-tour. Garde ton cheval pour toi Elfe. Nous autre As, avons les plus belles montures D'Yggdrasil !_

 _\- Mais ses huit pattes lui permettent de courir plus vite qu'aucun autre destrier mon seigneur ! Se défendit l'elfe._

 _\- Tu oses contredire le roi des As ? Fulmina Odin d'un ton impérieux._

 _Prenant_ _son courage à deux mains, Loki sortit de sa cachette._

 _\- Laissez-moi de dompter pour vous Père !_

 _\- Tiens, je me demandais où tu étais passé petit impertinent. Railla Odin. Si je n'arrive pas à approcher de ce monstre, personne ne le peut. Je refuse de te ramener à ta mère estropier. Un fils faible, c'est déjà bien suffisant !_

 _Mais Loki était cette fois-ci bien trop déterminé pour que les paroles de son père ne le blesse._

 _\- Je serais le monter Père ! Laissez-moi une dernière chance en ce jour de vous prouver ma valeur !_

 _Odin sembla peser ses options. Au bout d'un moment, un vague signe de la main annonça à Loki que sa requête était finalement acceptée._

 _Loki inspira calmement avant d'entrer dans l'arène._

 _Le cheval paraissait toujours possédé par mille démons. Cependant, le jeune enfant garda la maîtrise de sa respiration tout en continuant d'approcher, mimant indifférence._

 _Friga lui avait toujours enseigné d'observer son adversaire avant d'agir. De calculer ses motivations, ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Et c'est ce qu'il fit._

 _Le cheval l'observait aussi avec curiosité. Comme si Loki était une anomalie._

 _Avec la douceur de la brise, Loki parvintà saisir l'encolure de l'animal sans que ce dernier ne rechigne. L'enfant lui parla alors avec calme, pesant chacune de ses intonations._

 _-Tu portes en toi le Chaos mon ami...Murmura l'enfant. Tu sembles incontrôlable et dénué de toute raison. Mais même la folie à un sens... J'ai saisi ce qui te fait tant peur. Regarde, ce n'est que ton ombre. Elle te suivra toujours ainsi et fait partie de toi...Et si elle te fait peur, tu n'as qu'à te tourner vers le soleil._

 _Lentement, Loki déplaça l'animal face à l'astre du jour. Puis dans un mouvement souple, il sauta sur son dos._

 _La foule applaudis à cet exploits et Loki pu voir dans l'unique œil de son père une lueur de fierté._

 _\- Ami...Murmura Loki. Montrons leur à tous que le chaos n'est qu'un principe méconnu de l'ordre !_

 _Et sur ces mots, le cheval parti au triple galop sous les acclamations des As._

 _Loki exulta de sa liberté retrouvée. De cette gloire gagnée non à l'aide d'une épée, mais par la douceur et de la compréhension._

 _Lorsqu'il revint finalement dans l'arène, Odin l'attendait et l'aida à descendre de scelle._

 _\- Mon fils ! Proclama alors le Père de toutes choses devant une foule en liasse._

 _\- Je te proclame Dieu du chaos mon enfant ! Continua Odin d'un ton pour la première fois paternel. Car celui qui peu dompter l'abîme incomprit mérite d'être son Maître !_

 _Par la suite, Loki fut autorisé à baptiser l'animal "Sleipnir"._

 _Sur le chemin du retour, se produisit cependant un drame qui changea à jamais le destin du dieu du Chaos._

 _\- Tu as triché ! L'avait accusé Thor, jaloux que son jeune frère lui ai voler la vedette devant ses amis._

 _Le prince héritier n'avait en effet pas encore de titre divin contrairement à Loki._

 _\- Tu as utilisé ta magie pour contrôler cet étalon ! Ce n'est pas Dieu du Chaos que Père aurait du te nommer ! Mais bien Dieu du mensonge et des supercheries !_

 _\- C'est faux Thor ! J'ai uniquement utilisé mon cerveau pour comprendre Sleipnir. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Père t'offrira un titre si un jour te viens l'idée d'essayer...Mais comme il faut généralement un cerveau pour avoir des idées...J'ai peur que ton cas ne soit désespéré..._

 _Mauvaise chose à dire à un enfant élevé dans la violence. Au lieu de lui répondre, Thor, à court de mots, se jeta sur son frère._

 _Les deux enfants se roulèrent dans la boue et rapidement, l'aîné eut le dessus sur son cadet qu'il tenta d'étrangler._

 _L'adrénaline et la peur pulsant dans ses veines, Loki ne vit d'autre option qu'utiliser sa magie pour se libérer de son agresseur._

 _Une déflagration propulsa Thor à plusieurs mètres au loin, l'assommant au passage._

 _A bout de souffle, Loki observa avec horreur la silhouette de son frère qui ne se relevait pas._

 _Puis son regard s'attarda sur les mines sombres des As qui avaient observés la scène. Dans leurs yeux, se lisait la même révulsions qu'ils avaient eut pour Sleipnir quelques heures plus tôt._

 _Loki fit alors la seule chose de sensé pour un esprit pourchassé par le remord, il s'enfuis._

* * *

Harry en était à sa troisième tentative de cuisiner une tarte à la mélasse.

\- Thor...Intervint Morgane d'un air contrit. Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de goûter à la cuisine de Harry tu sais...

\- Si sa mélasse vaut comme il le prétend cent fois les Pop tartes, répliqua Thor, alors je ne vois aucun inconvénients de me convertir à sa cuisine !

Sur ces mots, le dieu du tonnerre prit une généreuse bouchée de tarte. Puis s'étouffa et mourut dans t'atroces souffrances.

 **FIN**

/0/

/0/

/0/

Curieusement, il fallut que Harry trouve un bézoard pour sauver Thor d'une mort par intoxication alimentaire.

\- C'est quand même la meilleure ! Fulmina Harry en jetant la pâtisserie au feu. Depuis que je suis à Asgard, c'est comme si mes talents s'étaient inversés ! Me voilà maintenant génie dans l'art des potions et empoisonneur professionnel en cuisine !

\- Pitié arrête tes jérémiades ! Se peignit Fenris. Ce n'est tout de même pas le Ragnarök !

-Si vous parlez de fin du monde, grogna Thor, je crois avoir entre-aperçu le Valhalla dans cette expérience gustative. Mais seulement au sens propre !

Un fou rire sembla prendre le groupe au tripes.

Harry quand à lui, parti bouder dans son coin.

\- Il semble si jeune...Fit remarquer Thor lorsqu'il parvint enfin à tarir ses hoquets de rire.

\- C'est l'impression qu'il me donne aussi à certain moment...Soupira Hela. Mais Harry a le sens des responsabilités. Toute la stabilité de l'école repose sur ses épaules. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les conseilles d'un vieux sage barbu par sa bouche...Il est unique en son genre.

-Je devrais aller m'excuser...Annonça Thor en se levant de sa chaise.

\- De ne pas être mort étouffé ? Plaisanta Fenris.

-Si il a été nommé par Ygdrazil pour rétablir les sorciers dans les neuf mondes, alors je préfère l'avoir dans mon camp. Rit Thor avant de sortir de l'auberge.

La soirée était fraîche et Thor frissonna. A la lumière d'une lanterne, il repéra le sorcier qui jouait avec petite lyre.

"C'était donc bien lui qui chantait il y à deux nuit". Comprit Thor en s'avançant vers le garçon.

-Puis-je m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir tenté t'empoisonner ? Répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Seulement si tu ne me tiens par rancœur de toujours préférer les pop tarts à ta cuisine ! Répliqua Thor.

\- Alors tu peux venir t'asseoir. Ris Harry en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Un silence confortable s'en suivit.

Ils observaient tout deux distraitement les étoiles apparaîtres dans le ciel, bercés par le son de la lyre.

-Hela et les autre ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Nota Thor en reportant son attention sur le sorcier.

\- Il sont comme ma famille, eux et tout nos élèves. Révéla le garçon en osant un regard vers le dieu du tonnerre.

Les yeux déparaillé de Thor fixèrent sorcier.

\- C'est étrange...Nota Thor. Cette cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur ton front...

Harry lui lança un sourire nerveux.

-Ah ça ? Encore une stupide farce du destin...

\- Une farce ?

\- Oui...Murmura Harry. Une petite marque qui m'aide à me souvenir qui je suis et les erreurs que j'ai commises...

\- On commet tous des erreurs... Fit remarquer Thor. C'est ainsi qu'on arrive à évoluer et à grandir.

\- En as-tu commis beaucoup pour devenir le héros que j'ai devant les yeux ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Un silence suivi cette question. Thor semblait réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Une seule qui a changé entièrement ma façon d'être, fini-t-il par avouer. Un jour, mon frère m'a fait une promesse.

-Une promesse ?

\- Oui...Murmura Thor. Il m'a promit que jamais il ne laisserait père me briser...

\- a-t-il tenu parole ?

\- Oui. Et mon erreur à été de l'avoir laissé sacrifier sa raison pour tenir cette promesse...Il est devenu l'exécuteur de notre père...Et je l'ai laissé accumuler tout ce sang sur ses mains plutôt que sur les miennes. J'étais le prince dans la lumière, la figure bienveillante que tout le monde acclamait. Mais lui était l'ombre qui faisait en sorte qu'Asgard reste la plus grande puissance des neuf royaumes.

Harry resta silencieux face à cet aveu. Laissant Thor exulter ses peines et ses démons.

\- Il est devenu froid, hermétique à tout sentiment...Ce n'est que quand Odin l'a banni qu'il a finalement laissé son désespoir le trahir...Dans ses yeux...J'ai pu finalement lire la vérité...Odin l'avait cassé...Brisé. J'ai alors su que laisser ceux qu'on aime endosser toutes les responsabilités a votre place est une illusion. Qu'un jour où l'autre, toutes ces charges vous retombent dessus...

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du dieu.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi...Annonça Thor en inspirant avec difficulté. Pourquoi ne chanterais tu pas une chanson ? Morgane m'a dis que tu avais des talents de barde !

\- Si tu le souhaite. Accepta gentiment Harry. Veux-tu en choisir le thème ?

Thor réfléchit un instant.

\- Un adieu à un être cher...Soupira Thor. Et la force de continuer à avancer...

Comme pour la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, la voix de Harry brisa toutes défenses dans le cœur de Thor.

 ** _(2)_**

 _Adieu mon homme_  
 _Où tu vas, je n'irai pas_  
 _Où tu vas ne vas personne_  
 _Où tu vas, il fait trop froid_

 _Adieu mon homme_  
 _Je t'embrasse une dernière fois_  
 _Souviens-toi de mon goût de pomme_  
 _De cerise et de lilas_

 _Adieu mon homme_  
 _Tu vois je t'oublie déjà_  
 _J'oublie ta voix qui résonne_  
 _Tu vois ? Non, tu ne vois pas_

 _Adieu mon homme_  
 _Promis on se reverra_  
 _J'attends juste que le glas sonne_

 _Juste qu'il sonne pour moi_

 _Adieu mon homme_  
 _C'est la vie et c'est tout moi_  
 _J'accepte ce qu'elle me donne_  
 _Et je prends c'qu'elle ne me donne pas_

 _Adieu mon homme_  
 _Où tu vas je n'irai pas_  
 _Où tu vas ne va personne_  
 _Où tu vas, il fait trop froid..._

Le corps de Thor tremblait des pieds à la tête. Était-ce de la sorcellerie ? Les mots de Harry avait une fois encore creusés sa carapace. Donnant matérialité à ses sentiments...

Il n'eut toutefois jamais le temps de féliciter le garçon car le sol vibra soudain autour d'eux.

Des lumières n'appartenant pas à celles des étoiles éclairèrent la nuit et un bruit sourd fit trembler la terre. Des vases et des assiettes se brisèrent, les murs se fissurèrent et puis, enfin, le monde retrouva son calme.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Grogna Fenris en accourant vers eux.

Tous purent alors distinguer à l'horizon un gigantesque vaisseau surplombant la planète.

\- Les elfes noirs attaque la capitale ! Rugit Thor

* * *

Au prochain chapitre : Révélations !

Pleins de bisous baveux de mouche tsé-tsé à ceux qui commentent ! Et de larmes ensanglantées de vampire pour les autres !

A très vite,

LDDW


	7. C'est Moi

_Voilà le dernier chapitre que je publierais cette semaine. Merci aux reviews trop chous que vous avez laissé ! Ce sont de jolis cadow avant Nowel ^^ !_

 _Notez qu'il y a des **références cinématographiques de partout** ! Allez-vous trouver celle de ce chapitre ? A vous les studios !_

* * *

Pour une lecture plus vivantes, à écouter sur ** _youtube :_**

 **(1)** **Deep in the meadow + LYRICS**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 - C'est moi ! -_

* * *

\- Prends Sleipnir ! Ordonna le sorcier à Thor en lui apportant sa monture.

\- Ce cheval n'obéit qu'aux ordres d'Odin ! Contra le dieu en ajustant son armure. Je me demande même comment vous avez pu échapper à la garde royale sur son dos !

Pour contrer les dires du blond, Harry monta en scelle avec une aisance déconcertante sans pour autant que le cheval ne renâcle.

\- P...Par la barbe...Bredouilla Thor.

Le sorcier lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à grimper.

\- Alors Dieu du Tonnerre ? Tu montes ou préfères-tu courir un marathon jusqu'au palais ?

En arrivant à la capitale, Harry sentit son estomac se retourner.

Des soldats vinrent immédiatement prévenir Thor que Odin était une nouvelle fois prisonnier de son sommeil. La sécurité d'Asgard ne dépendait désormais que de lui.

Des hordes d'elfes noirs avaient prit d'assaut le Palais. Harry ignorait si Odin avait pensé à des mesures pour défendre la reine. Il ordonna à l'étalon de galoper le plus vite possible. A leurs côtés, Hela suivait sur le dos de Fenris.

La ville était à feu et à sang. Harry avait une idée bien précise des motivations des elfes pour attaquer Asgard :Voler la pierre d'infini du tesseract !

-Il faut que je parte d'urgence vérifier si les reliques de guerres sont intacts ! Annonça Thor qui avait eut la même hypothèse que le sorcier. Pourriez-vous assurer la sécurité de la Dame Friga pour moi ?

-Compte sur nous ! Déclara Harry.

Le jeune homme se dirigea machinalement vers les jardins même si il avait très peu d'espoir d'y trouver la reine.

Comme la dernière fois qu'il avait guidé ses compagnons à travers les longs couloirs du palais, ni Fenris, ni Hela ne posèrent de questions. Peut-être savaient-ils déjà qui avait été Harry dans le passé...Ils ne semblaient en tout cas pas s'étonner qu'il connaisse le chemin vers les jardins comme sa poche.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au milieu d'un champ de roses fanées. Le spectacle était loin d'être comme dans le souvenir de Harry. Tournoyant au milieu des braises incandescentes, les pétales des fleurs étaient éparpillées dans les airs.

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Lui. Cet ennemi détesté plus encore que Odin. Cette malfaisance incarné qui avait fait de lui une marionnette. Thanos.

\- Odin t'a rendu faible ! Déclara le Dieu de la mort en jetant à terre le corps inerte de la reine.

* * *

 _Il était à présent sous cet arbre, attendant que le tonnerre le frappe pour avoir osé blesser son propre frère, le future roi d'Asgard._

 _Loki sentait ses vêtements couverts de boue lui coller à la peau. Il frissonnait tant qu'il se surprit à avoir chaud sous cette pluie d'automne. Il avait couru toute la nuit aussi loin que possible de ses méfaits._

 _La pluie tombait depuis la fin de la journée mais rien n'avait pu convaincre le jeune prince de rebrousser chemin. Il avait bien trop peur de la sanction du Père de toutes choses et préférait encore le jugement de Zeus._

 _\- Lokiii ! Entendit-il appeler au loin. Loki !_

 _C'étais la voix de Thor. Venait-il réclamer vengeance ?_ _Le visage du blond apparu à sa vue._

 _Comment avait-il donc fait pour retrouver sa trace ? Ah oui, c'est vrai...Son frère était le plus jeune et habile chasseur de toute la contrée. Il avait donc aisément suivi sa trace grâce à toute cette boue..._

 _\- Laisse-moi seul ! S'écria le brun. Tu ne devrais pas être là !_

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua le blond. Le palais et sans dessus dessous depuis que tu as disparu ! Tout le monde te cherche et Père est d'une humeur massacrante ! C'est lui qui m'a chargé de te retrouver ! Tu n'imagines pas la raclée que tu vas prendre de retour au palais !_

 _\- Je sais...Murmura Loki craintif. Je t'ai blessé et le tonnerre va me punir pour t'avoir fait mal ! Ne restes pas ici ou toi aussi tu risquerais de prendre la foudre !_

 _-Tu ne crois tout de même pas à ces histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils restent sages ! Se moqua Thor. C'est ridicule Loki ! Viens avec moi, on rentre !_

 _Loki était sur le point de se relever, honteux d'avoir cru aux histoires d'Odin quand un nouvel éclaire déchira le ciel. L'enfant se replia sur lui même, terrorisé._

 _-Que se passe-t-il encore ? S'impatienta le blond._

 _Mais le cadet n'avait plus la force de répondre à son frère. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud et sa tête lui tournait._

 _\- Ne me dit pas que tu a peur du tonnerre ? Ricana Thor ._

 _-N...Non..._

 _\- De plus en plus affligeant... Un prince d'Asgard qui a peur du tonnerre...Redresse toi, nous partons !_

 _Mais Loki ne parvint qu'à faire quelques mètre avant que son corps ne tombe misérablement dans la boue._

 _\- Loki ! Appela Thor en vennant précipitement au secours de l'enfant._

 _Lorsque Thor parvint à le relever, Loki eut du mal à distinguer le visage de son frère, lui apparaissant comme flou._

 _-Tu trembles ! Remarqua Thor, la voix paniquée._

 _Une cape écarlate tomba sur les épaules du plus jeune. Loki grelottait de façon incontrôlable et Thor n'eut d'autre choix que de trouver un abris._

 _Loki gémit quand Thor le posa sur un parterre de fleuilles humides._

 _\- Tout va bien Loki, tu as juste attrapé froid. Tenta de le rassurer Thor._

 _Mais le plus jeune n'entendait que le tonnerre gronder dans ses oreilles. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même._

 _-P...Peur...Bredouilla l'enfant, son visage enfuis dans ses mains._

 _Des bras se resserrèrent contre lui et commencèrent à frictionner ses épaules._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Loki. L'orage ne te fera pas de mal. Je m'en porte garant. Et si un éclaire venait à te frapper, tu as ma parole que je lui retournerais le coup avec mille fois plus de puissance. Ainsi, il apprendra qu'on ne s'attaque pas à mon petit frère sans qu'il y est des conséquences !_

 _Un petit rire faible s'échappa des lèvres du cadet. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et commença à tousser._

 _\- Il faut vraiment que je te ramène à la maison ! S'inquiéta Thor._

* * *

Lorsque Thor rejoignit les jardins de la reine, il était déjà trop tard.

La première chose qu'il aperçu fut Harry, berçant la reine de ses bras.

-Elle est morte...Murmurait-il inlassablement. Elle est morte...

Plus loin, il voyait Hella et Fenris mener un combat acharné contre Thanos

Le regard de Thor s'assombrit. Tout comme le ciel d'ailleurs. Ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de son ennemi.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas le dieu du tonnerre ? Ricana le géant. Serais-tu moins lâche que ton père ? J'ai eu le temps d'étrangler de mes mains sa Putain sans même qu'il n'interfère...

D'un coup de poing, le colosse envoya valser au loin Hela et le loup. Thor pu distinguer que son ennemi avait en possession deux pierres d'infinis qu'il portait sur un gant d'acier.

-Viens m'affronter fils d'Odin ! Que je montre aux As qui est leur vrai roi !

\- Ne me tente pas, je risquerais d'accepter la danse ! Riposta Thor, des éclaires vibrant autour de lui.

À l'instant où Thanos lança sa première attaque, Thor vit l'air vibrer sous l'effet de sa puissance. Le coup atteignit son épaule.

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'un feu magique chercha à l'atteindre. C'était sans compter sur le bouclier magique que Harry avait mis en place pour le protéger.

Thor fit appel à toute la colère du ciel pour balafrer son ennemi d'éclaires.

L'air entre eux ondulait .Thanos venait de lâcher une salve d'énergie. Grâce aux pierres d'infinie, il était désormais capable de détourner les éclaires de Thor pour son propre usage.

Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur le Prince d'Asgard. Thor, la rage au cœur, déploya une tempête sans précédente autour de son ennemi. L'atmosphère dans le jardin ne tarda pas à grésiller de vibrations magiques.

Harry et ses compagnons retenaient leur souffle.

Puis ce que devait arriver arriva : Thanos emprisonna Thor dans sa poigne de fer. Les pierres d'infinis aspirant peu à peu toutes les forces du blond.

-Voici donc le Prince des As...S'extasia Thanos. Celui dont on conte les mérites dans les neufs royaumes ! L'homme que vénérait le Dieu du chaos...

Les yeux de Thor s'écarquillèrent d'effarement.

-Lo...Loki ? Suffoqua-t-il.

\- Un piètre dieu n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Thanos. Mis à mort par sa propre famille...Et uniquement pour avoir fait échouer mes plans...

\- Loki était votre allié ! Il a tenté d'asservir la terre !

Thanos ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire face aux paroles de Thor.

\- C'est ce que je disais...Pitoyable...Sans amour propre...La pauvre créature...Sais-tu comment je l'ai trouvé ? Un cadavre flottant dans l'abîme, en digne prince du chaos ! Si tu l'avais entendu Thor ! Si tu savais comme il a été aisé de le briser. Ou plutôt, de finir de le briser...Odin a fait du beau travaille avec lui !

Thor essayait de se défère de l'emprise mortelle, la colère valsant autour de lui comme un ouragan.

Thanos cependant, semblait amusé par ses tentatives désespérés pour s'échapper.

\- Il était comme un petit enfant...Un petit enfant terrifié. Et j'avais beau le torturer, faire de lui ma marionnette, ma petite pute, il ne cessait de répéter ton nom ! Thor ! Thor ! Quel idiot...C'était tellement misérable à regarder...Mais son Thor n'est jamais venu le sauver. Son Thor si précieux l'a vendu à la justice des As ! Et c'est toi aujourd'hui que va mourir faux héros. Alors, Asgard et tout Igdrazil seront miens !

Thor étouffait sous la force du Dieu de la mort. Mais il était désormais incapable de réagir. Ce que lui avait dit Thanos l'avait détruit. Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En cet instant, il désirait simplement s'endormir...Rejoindre enfin Loki...Où qu'il soit...Peut-être dans les étoiles ?

\- Tu m'as volé la Terre Thor, volé une victoire éclatante, mais soit certain que...

Une savate atterrit soudainement sur l'épaule de Thanos.

Harry se tenait face à lui, les pieds nus et brandissant son autre chaussure, le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Thor ne t'a jamais rien volé mon gros ! Cracha le sorcier

Le jeune homme releva alors sa frange. Plaquant ses cheveux sur sa tête. Ce n'était cependant pas sa cicatrice qu'il dévoilait ainsi, mais une ressemblance frappante avec quelqu'un supposé être morte.

\- C'est moi ! Annonça-t-il à présent qu'il avait toute l'attention de son ennemi.

Les yeux de Thor s'agrandirent de surprise.

Quand à Thanos, ses épaules tressautèrent avant qu'un rire infâme ne sorte de sa gorge. Il libéra Thor de sa poigne de fer.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'écroula au sol, tel une marionnette désarticulé. Il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, crachant du sang et peinant à se relever.

\- Loki Loffeyson ! C'est donc ici que tu te terrais ? S'extasia Thanos. J'avais ressentis ton aura magique mais d'une fréquence si faible que je croyais à quelques vibrations volatiles...

 _ **\- Salut à toi Thanos !**_ Siffla Harry en fourchelangue _ **. Alors ? ça fait quoi d'être un super vilain à la peau rose ?**_

Thanos stoppa son avancée. La mine à la fois horrifiée et songeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment toi...Comprit le dieu. Qui es-tu exactement ? Un de ses clones défaillants ?

\- C'est pourtant écrit sur mon front espèce de grosse Guimauve ambulante ! Répliqua Harry. Je suis le Dieu du chaos !

A ces mots, un trou de ver apparu sous les pieds de Thanos.

-Je suis le gardien de la Mère Magie ! Continua le brun.

Des feux magiques vert, jaune, rouge et bleu empêchèrent toute retraite au géant. Comme si ses pierres d'infinies se retournaient finalement contre lui.

-Mais surtout Mister Malabar, je suis Ton Maître !

Thanos disparu alors, emporté par la puissance du sorcier dans un coin reculé de l'univers.

* * *

 _La tempête battait son plein au dehors. D'interminables heures passèrent où Thor surveillait avec la plus grande anxiété la respiration de son frère. Loki était brûlant de fièvre et Thor se demanda un instant si l'enfant tiendrait jusqu'au lendemain._

 _Loki avait toujours été un bébé fragile. Dès le moment où sa mère l'avait eut dans ses bras, Thor n'avait jamais plus eut un seul geste d'amour de sa part._

 _"Il fallait faire attention à Loki". "Loki était différent". "Loki était un bébé en porcelaine"._ _Friga passait ses journées à prendre soin de ce petit garçon qui ne ressemblait à personne._

 _Quand à Thor, il semblait n'être aux yeux de la reine qu'un fruit rassis._

 _Au fil du temps, Thor avait fini par comprendre ce rejet._

 _Thor ressemblait à son père._ _Cet homme cruel qui violentait sa femme à la moindre occasion. Le jeune prince n'était que le fruit d'un viole, d'un mariage sans amour..._ _Et la reine d'Asgard, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, avait trouvé en Loki une personne à aimer dans ce palais froid et hostile._

 _Thor détestait son frère pour cette raison. Loki lui avait volé l'amour maternel._

 _N'ayant pu conquérir le cœur de Friga, il lui avait alors fallu partir à l'asseau de celui de son père. Et peu à peu, il s'était oublié lui même pour plaire à Odin._

 _Mais à présent que son petit frère luttait contre la fièvre, Thor ne pouvait se résoudre de l'abandonner à son sort._

 _Loki était un enfant doux qui avait toujours cherché sa compagnie. Thor s'était au départ réjouis que son père le préfère à Loki. Mais au fond, son frère devait ressentir le même vide au fond de lui. Cette même peur infâme de ne pas être digne d'amour..._

 _Thor aurait pu être un grand frère exemplaire et gagner l'affection de son cadet. Au lieu de cela, il s'était conduit en enfant égoïste et gâté._

 _\- Tu avais raison Loki. Avoua Thor en berçant machinalement l'enfant dans une étreinte protectrice. L'orage puni bien les gens qui ne respectent pas leur devoir. Le mien était de te protéger et au lieu de cela, je me suis conduit comme un monstre...Pardon petit frère...Pardonne-moi..._

 _Loki ouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard curieux. Puis, accompagné d'un doux sourire, sa petite main vint attraper une mèche blonde entre ses doigts._

 _-Ne dis pas de bêtises gros benet...Soupira le petit prince. Garde tes torts, reste toi-même, qu'importent tes défauts... Je ne te déteste pas. Mon amour ne dépend pas de tes tempêtes, de ton cœur vif ou étroit...Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi... C'est seulement moi que tu détestes...Parce que je suis faible et que j'accapare mère...Elle est prisonnière dans ce palais et ni toi ni moi ne pouvons l'en délivrer. Mais dis toi que jamais je ne laisserais père te briser toi aussi..._

 _Thor ne pu se retenir de pleurer en entendant les paroles de l'enfant. L'intelligence de Loki l'avait toujours pris au dépourvu. Bien que Thor fut à peine âgé de douze ans il était déjà considéré comme un jeune homme parmi les As et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas versé de larmes devant quelqu'un._

 _\- Ne pleur pas mon frère...Murmura Loki. Ce n'ai pas ta faute..._

 _Hélas, Thor ne pouvait plus réfrainer_ _toute cette peine accumulée dans son cœur. Il pleura sur la poitrine d'un petit garçon qui avait comprit bien avant lui le chagrin qui l'habitait._

 _Une petite voix enrouée chanta dans ce bois que la pluie avait finalement désertée :_

 ** _(1)_**

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when again they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm...  
_

 _Thor se réveilla dans sa chambre. Loki endormi à ses côtés. Plus tard dans la mâtiné, l'aîné apprendrait qu'il avait été nommé Dieu du tonnerre. Non pour s'être vengé des éléments par la force. Non. Uniquement parce qu'il avait appris une leçon en cette nuit :_

 _Quand l'orage gronde, que le ciel se dégorge des tors causés en ce bas monde, l'éclaire est là pour mettre en lumière la vérité. N'advient qu'à ceux qui ne sont pas éblouis par leurs vanités de se remettre en question. Et avec l'orage, de se laver de son orgueil pour demander pardon._

 _Depuis cette fameuse nuit, les deux enfants ne s'étaient plus jamais séparés, ou si peu. Chacun donnant à l'autre la force et la douceur dont ils avaient besoin pour évoluer dans cet étrange univers._

* * *

Épuisé, Harry se retourna vers son frère. Mais lorsqu'il voulu le rejoindre, le Dieu fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu n'es pas lui ! Cracha Thor ! Tu n'es pas Loki ! Loki est mort !

\- C'est vrai...Avoua Harry. Loki est mort. Mais tout ce qu'il reste de lui, je l'ai gardé Thor...Là.

Le sorcier posa sa main sur son cœur. Il tenta encore d'approcher son frère mais ce dernier recula une nouvelle fois.

Thor, qui ne tenait plus debout, s'écroula alors devant les yeux remplis d'inquiétude du bruns.

Harry accouru en un instant pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas toi...Murmura Thor, des larmes perlant sur ses joues ensanglantées.

-Tu vas finir par me vexer gros benet ! Plaisanta Harry en appliquant des sorts de soins sur le blessé. Tu as toi aussi changé de façon drastique après trois jours sur Midgard ! Alors imagines toi vivre plus de 80 ans dans ce petit trou du cul pommé qu'on appel Londres !

Les yeux de Thor tentèrent de cerner ceux d'Harry. Mais comment ? Comment lire tant d'émotions chez ce garçon si il se fiait au souvenir d'un regard vide et froid?

Harry caressa une mèche blonde de l'homme et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front.

 ** _(1)_**

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm_

 _And here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you..._

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, enfin du citron les coupinous !

Passez de bonne fêtes,

Amour à vous !

LDDW


	8. L'abruti fini

Bon, l'inspiration est finalement venue. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition donc l'évolution des sentiments entre Thor et Loki pourrait vous paraître un peu rapide. C'est cependant la seule idée que j'ai trouvé pour mener l'intrigue vers Midgard.

Je remet une chanson de **POMME : On** **brûlera**. Je vous conseille de l'écouter sur Youtube pour une lecture plus vivante.

Enjoy,

LDDW

* * *

Chapitre 8 - L'abruti fini -

* * *

\- Si tu refuses de nous apporter ton aide, alors nous réglerons les choses seuls. Annonça la sorcière d'une voix neutre.

Hela s'éloigna d'un pas vif aux côtés de Fenris, sans même un regard en arrière pour le jeune homme.

Harry ne leur en voulait pas. Il aurait probablement fait le même choix si il n'était pas déjà éprouvé par le remord.

Sleipnir lui donna un petit coup de museau affectueux mais Harry était bien trop mortifié pour y faire attention. Il resta au milieu de la paille, prostré. Fameux jouet d'un destin qui était finalement parvenu à le briser.

La mort de Frigga avait rendu Harry totalement hystérique. Un sentiment de perte irréparable avait de nouveau fait place dans son cœur.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu mon garçon...Tenta de le rassurer la mort.

Elle était penchée au dessus de lui, une main froide mais rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Ils ne veulent rien entendre Albus. Ils pensent qu'un coup d'état réglera le problème. Soupira Harry avec amertume. Je ne comprends pas...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout soit si compliqué ?

\- Je penses au contraire que les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si tu ouvrais enfin les yeux Harry...

\- Pour mieux choisir entre la cause des sorciers ou celle des Ases ? Ragea le jeune homme. Hela désir profiter du sommeil d'Odin et de l'état convalescent de Thor pour conquérir le royaume ! Comment puis-je participer à ça ?

-Il y a un siècle encore, cela ne t'aurais posé aucun problème. Fit remarquer la mort, un sourire cynique sur son visage de vieillard.

\- Il y a un siècle, je n'étais qu'un trophée de chasse dont Odin se servait pour faire de la politique. Thor était un âne aveuglé par la violence et le pouvoir. Et Hela, cette vipère, était une criminelle condamnée à croupir en prison jusqu'au Ragnarök.

\- Et aujourd'hui, tu n'es qu'un garçon tentant de réconcilier Asgard avec la magie. Ton frère est devenu un homme bon et empathique, totalement désintéressé par le trône. Quand à Hela, elle est enfin libre et prête à prendre les rênes du pouvoir.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais souhaité toute cette violence Albus ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Les Ases ne vont pas se laisser faire ! Il y aura une guerre ! Et bien qu'un sorcier vaut dix guerriers en armures, nous sommes encore trop peu pour remporter la victoire. Ce sera l'extinction de la magie et Yggdrasil s'effondrera !

-Même si l'esprit de Frigga était brisé depuis longtemps, sa vie parvenait à empêcher l'arbre monde d'hiberner. Expliqua posément Albus. Mais aujourd'hui, sans même Odin pour contrôler l'équilibre universel, seul le chaos attend les enfants d'Yggdrasil.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer !? Cracha le brun d'un ton venimeux.

\- J'essaye seulement de t'expliquer que quoi que tu fasses, une nouvelle aire est inévitable. L'apogée du monde des dieux ne signifie pas forcément la fin. Seulement le début d'une nouvelle croyance...

Harry regarda le vieil homme d'un air atterré.

-Et tu voudrais que je laisse des centaines de sorciers et d'Ases mourir sans lever le petit doigt ? Dis-moi plutôt que c'est tout simplement plus aisé pour toi de faucher des âmes sur un champ de bataille !

\- Parfois, ne rien faire est le meilleur moyen d'éviter le pire. Contrat la mort, le visage stoïque.

\- C'est une phrase de lâche Albus, t'en rends-tu compte ?

-Tu oublis que je suis la mort mon garçon. J'observe et j'attend, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et pourtant, je gagne toujours. On a beau tenté de me fuir, de se prévenir contre ma venue, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux à la fin. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une lâche ?

"Non..." Se dis intérieurement Harry en se recroquevillant sur lui même. "Juste une mauvaise blague..."

\- Laisse moi...Ordonna-t-il à cette maccabre compagne.

Au loin, on entendait le bruit des explosions et du cliquetis des armes en acier Asgardien. Pourtant, Harry fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose en cet instant : Se cacher dans l'étreinte de Thor et oublier la triste réalité qui se jouait autour de lui.

* * *

A son réveil, Thor avait l'impression d'avoir une ouverture béante dans le crane.

Il était allongé confortablement dans des draps doux et soyeux.

Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il comprit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il semblait faire nuit au dehors bien qu'une lumière lunaire éclairait la pièce, telle un voile funèbre.

Il sentit une autre présence à ses cotés et se retourna prestement. C'était Sif, l'observant d'un air soucieux.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda la guerrière, l'inquiétude vibrant dans sa voix.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par Sleipnir...Grogna le dieu de la foudre en se prenant la tête entre ses mains .

\- Tu as dormis pendant deux jours...Expliqua la femme avec précaution. Nous t'avons trouvé inconscient dans la salle des soins. Odin ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé depuis la fin de la bataille, une guerre civile a éclaté.

\- La bataille ? Répéta Thor avec confusion. Mais de quelle bataille veux-tu...

Les souvenirs revinrent comme une gifle frapper sa mémoire.

Sa mission, les trois criminels évadés, l'école pour sorciers, l'attaque des elfes noirs, Thanos, le meurtre de Frigga et...

Thor se redressa si brusquement qu'il ne pu retenir un sifflement de douleur.

\- Tu es encore convalescent Thor ! Le réprimanda Sif. Je sais que la situation est tendue, mais je t'en prie, prends encore un peu de repos !

-Ma...Ma mère...Demanda Thor, la gorge serrée.

Sif lui répondit par un regard compatissant et empli de chagrin.

-Je suis tellement désolé Thor...Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Les funérailles ont eut lieux hier soir...C'était...C'était une très belle cérémonie.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. C'était comme si on avait martelé le cœur de Thor pour le réduire en poussière. Il sentit peu à peu un vide le gagner. Sa mère avait été assassinée, et il n'avait pas pu la protéger...

Un visage, à la fois inconnu et familier lui revint alors en mémoire.

\- Où sont-il ? Demanda le blond. Où sont les sorciers qui ont vaincu Thanos ?

\- Tu veux sans doute parler des criminels qui se sont échappés des prisons d'Asgard ? Comprit Sif. C'est justement eux qui sont à l'origine de la guerre civile qui fait rage en capitale ! Dès que les elfes noirs ont été maîtrisés, les mages se sont octroyés le droit de remettre en question le pouvoir d'Odin. Hela est une proche parente de ton père, le savais-tu ? Toi convalescent, elle a fait valoir sa légitimité au trône. Tu penses bien que les Ases n'ont pas voulu reconnaître cette sale sorcière comme leur reine. Volstagg et les autres tentent en ce moment même de la combattre. Cependant, cette vipère est aidé par des partisans puissants. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de mages jusqu'à ce jour !

\- As-tu vu mon frère parmis eux ? Demanda Thor avec crainte, mais aussi beaucoup d'espoir.

-To...Ton frère ? Répéta Sif, confuse. Mais enfin, Loki est mort depuis...Est-ce que tout va bien Thor ? Ton combat contre Thanos semble t'avoir affecté plus qu'il n'y parait...

Les draps volèrent alors dans la pièce et malgré ses blessures encore vives, Thor tenta d'enfiler une vieille tunique.

\- Es-tu devenu fou ! S'écria la valkyrie en tentant de retenir son ami. Thor ! Recouche toi immédiatement !

Mais le dieu du tonnerre avait déjà prit la direction de la sortie et malgré son état, pas même les gardes ne parvinrent à le retenir.

Jamais Thor n'avait couru aussi vite. Si jamais il n'avait pas rêvé, si Loki était bel et bien vivant alors...Son frère devait tout comme lui être dévasté pas la mort de Frigga. Et si Harry était une sorte de réincarnation de Loki, alors il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

Pieds nus, il sorti du palais pour affronter la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Il arriva devant les écuries royaux en haletant, tenant douloureusement ses cotes qui devaient avoir été soignées récemment par la magie de Loki.

Thor prit la direction d'un boxe en particulier et lorsqu'il passa un regard par dessus la porte, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Là, assis dans le foins, aux côtés d'un grand cheval noir à huit pattes, un homme bruns s'était replié sur lui même.

Aussi bien pour ne pas effrayer la bête que le garçon, il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte avec douceur. Il ne put cependant empêcher la paille de craquer sous ses pieds et en un instant, Thor rencontra un regard émeraude qui éparpilla les battements de son cœur dans un rythme brusque et saccadé.

\- Thor ? Appela une voix peu familière, mais dont l'intonation ne pouvait faire aucun doute sur son propriétaire.

-Har...Loki ? Murmura le dieu du tonnerre, la gorge serrée.

Thor n'avait qu'un seul désir en cet instant : rejoindre son frère et le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire, trop heureux d'avoir son cadet auprès de lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas être debout...Commenta le jeune homme, à demi écrasé dans l'étreinte d'ourse de son aîné.

Harry parvint finalement à reculer pour observer le visage de Thor, baigné de larmes.

-Je suis tellement...Commença le brun.

\- Je t'interdis de t'excuser. Le coupa brusquement Thor.

Les deux frères se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil avant que Harry ne baisse finalement le regard. Vaincu par un trop plein d'émotions.

-Elle...Le sorcier ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues.

-Elle est parti depuis déjà bien longtemps mon frère...Tenta de le rassurer Thor. Après ton bannissement, le peu qui restait de son esprit s'est évaporé. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide...

\- Tu ne comprends pas Thor ! Explosa Harry. C'est encore moi qui suis à l'origine de toute cette douleur !

Thor prit les mains de son cadet dans les siennes, beaucoup plus larges, puis força le sorcier à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Raconte moi tout Loki. Ou dois-je encore t'appeler Harry? Je veux savoir comment tu es parvenu à contrer la malédiction de père. Tu as parlé de plus de 80 ans sur Midgard. Pourtant, cela fait à peine cinq ans que tu as été banni. Comment as-tu pu rejoindre Asgard ?

-Le...Le bifrost. Bégaya Harry en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main. Appel moi comme tu le souhaites. Et oui, j'ai en effet passé plus d'un siècle sur terre. Le bifrost semble cependant m'avoir fait voyagé à seulement six ans de la date de mon bannissement.

-Mais... Heimdall m'aurait prévenu...S'insurgea Thor.

-Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire.

\- Depuis quand Heimdall obéit-il à tes ordres ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis mort en héros sur Midgard...Sourit ironiquement le brun.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est si difficile à croire ? Répliqua Harry, vexé que Thor doute encore de lui. Je veux dire, que je sois tout simplement passé par la grande porte pour rejoindre le panthéon nordique ?

\- Après avoir entendu la punition de père, je pense que je suis en droit de m'interroger ! Se défendit Thor. Tu ne semblais pas avoir la possibilité de te racheter sur Midgard...

\- C'est une longue histoire...Soupira le sorcier

\- Et je serais heureux de l'entendre. Avoua Thor en s'asseyant dans le foin. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les récits d'aventure mon frère !

\- Ce serait plus une tragédie en deux actes...Avoua Harry en rejoignant Thor au sol.

Harry débuta alors son histoire. Il raconta en premier lieu sa vie dans la peau de Tom Jedusor.

Thor écouta son frère sans jamais l'interrompre ou montrer une once de jugement. Toutefois, Lorsque Harry en vint à raconter toute les atrocités perpétuées par sa dernière incarnation, les sourcils du dieu commencèrent à se froncer.

Thor arbora un regard horrifié quand le sorcier lui expliqua la manière de créer des Horcruxes. Puis son visage prit un air de profond dégoût à la mention de sa tentative d'assassina sur un enfant. Ce même enfant qu'il avait voulu tuer à cause d'une prophétie et avec lequel il partageait à présent corps et esprit.

\- Lilly et Frigga m'ont sauvé cette nuit là. Expliqua Harry, la voix tremblante. Elles ont toutes deux sacrifiés leurs vies pour que leur fils survivent à travers moi. C'est pour cela que je ressemble à ton frère sans vraiment l'être. Je ne suis qu'une pale copie de lui Thor. Une sorte d'hybride entre un mortel et un monstre...

\- Je t'interdis de croire cela ! S'insurgea Thor qui était resté muet jusqu'alors. Tu es loin d'être un monstre mon frère !

\- C'est pourtant avec cette croyance que j'ai grandit...Murmura Harry, l'esprit embrumé par de sombres souvenirs.

Le sorcier raconta alors sa vie avec les Dursley, puis de nouveau, son admission à Poudlard, l'école de sorciers, et ses rencontres au fil des ans avec des morceaux de lui même. Il expliqua à Thor comment il avait brisé chacun de ses Horcruxes sans savoir que s'était lui même qu'il anéantissait à chaque objets détruits.

\- Les reliques étaient en ma possession et pourtant, j'ai jeté la pierre de résurrection, j'ai enlevé la cape d'invisibilité, et lorsque Voldemort à levé sa baguette, je n'ai pas voulu me défendre. Son dernier morceau d'âme a alors disparu avec moi. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu maître de la mort. J'ai ensuite été conduit à Asgard, non pas car j'étais le mage noir le plus redouté d'Angleterre, mais parce que je me suis sacrifié pour que mes amis survivent.

Harry était essoufflé par ce long récit. Un long silence passa, des ombres se mouvant dans les yeux de Thor. Le sorcier savait que l'homme était en train d'analyser tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé de son passé. Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge, tiraillé à l'idée d'être rejeté par son frère.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Thor avec raideur. Pourquoi ne pas être venu me trouver lorsque tu es arrivé à Asgard ?

\- Je voulais avoir une chance de me reconstruire, d'évoluer enfin sans qu'une malédiction ne pèse sur mes épaules. Avoua Harry, non sans une pointe de regret dans la voix. Si j'étais venu te dire qui j'étais, je n'aurais eut de cesse te vouloir me racheter à tes yeux, te montrer que j'avais changé...

\- Je crois que je comprends...Concéda Thor. Mais c'était cruel de me laisser te croire mort !

\- Je ne pensais pas que se serait vraiment important pour toi. Répondit Harry, la respiration difficile.

Thor attira soudain le sorcier à lui dans une étreinte protectrice. La pluie tombait en torrent au dehors et Harry frissonna au son du tonnerre.

\- C'est vraiment toi...Murmura le dieu, le visage caché dans les cheveux du brun.

\- Que vas-tu faire pour Hela ? Demanda finalement Harry. Les sorciers mènent une rébellion contre Odin et je...

\- Et il n'est pas question que tu t'engages dans ce conflit ! Répliqua Thor d'un ton autoritaire. Je refuse de te perde à nouveau, tu m'entends ? Asgard peut bien brûler, je n'en ai que faire ! Si il le faut, nous quitterons le royaume !

Harry ne put retenir un rire sans joie à cette déclaration.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? Je suis sérieux Loki ! S'énerva Thor.

\- Pardonnes moi...C'est juste...Tellement ironique. Répondit froidement Harry, l'esprit perdu dans de vieux souvenirs. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, mais je t'ai proposé une chose similaire il y a quelques siècles. Bien entendu, tu ne m'as pas écouté...

\- Tu...Tu as proposé qu'on quitte Asgard ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Murmura Thor, l'air chamboulé par cette révélation.

\- De façon indirect...Tu connais Loki, il faut toujours qu'il soit subtile à l'excès...Dit Harry non sans amertume.

\- Pourquoi as-tu proposé une telle chose à l'époque ? Je ne me souviens pas d'une guerre qui nous aurait forcé à fuir...

\- C'était tout comme. Odin était en train de planifier nos vies de princes. Tu allais partir guerroyer pour que Asgard reste une grande puissance, et j'allais m'occuper des affaires politiques et commerciales du royaume. Il voulait nous séparer. Nous n'avions plus une seconde pour nous voir en dehors des conseils d'état. Mère n'était déjà plus qu'un fantôme dans le palais. J'avais peur de te perdre toi aussi alors, pendant ce banquet, j'ai essayé de faire comprendre que je désirais m'enfuir avec toi...

\- Et je n'ai pas saisi l'occasion de t'offrir une vie heureuse. Murmura Thor, la voix tremblante de chagrin.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait soudain vidé. Les larmes commencèrent à couler une nouvelle fois et Thor le ramena dans ses bras.

Thor le berça un long moment avant qu'ils ne s'endorment finalement tout deux, enlacés, Sleipnir veillant sur leur sommeille.

* * *

Lorsque Thor ouvrit les yeux, il trouva le visage du sorcier à quelques mètres du sien.

Loki avait toujours été d'une beauté surprenante même si ses traits portaient aujourd'hui les marques d'une existence pénible.

Il repensa à ce que son frère lui avait avoué cette nuit. Thor avait du mal à croire à toute l'histoire de Harry. Après tout, Loki n'était-il pas le dieu du mensonge ?

On pourrait philosopher des milliers d'années sur ce qu'est la vérité. Certain vous direz que c'est une croyance vaine, d'autre encore, débattrez éternellement pour lui trouver une définition universelle et intemporelle.

Pour Thor en revanche, la vérité, plus qu'une croyance cloutée de certitudes, avait avant tout été une expérience.

Pourquoi Loki avait-il été nommé dieu du mensonge déjà ? Cela semblait une période si lointaine...

 _C'était un jour de réception où nombres de royaumes avaient été conviés pour célébrer les fiançailles de Thor avec Sif._

 _\- Votre voix est somptueuse ma reine. Fit remarque le roi des elfes après que Frigga eut finit de jouer de sa harpe. Vanaheim à certainement perdu sa plus talentueuse chanteuse le jour de vos fiançailles avec Odin. Mais qu'en est-il des nobles Ases présents dans cette pièce ? Y aurait-il une autre personne qui aurait l'habiliter d'enchanter nos oreilles ?_

 _Un long silence fut suffisant pour répondre aux interrogations de l'elfe. Peu de gens pouvait rivaliser avec le talent de la reine, pas même Sif, bien mieux formée à l'art de la guerre qu'à la musique._

 _\- Il semble qu'Asgard soit plus un royaume de guerriers que de bardes. Soupira l'être sylvain. Me voilà attristé...Moi qui pensais que héros et hérauts se concilieraient à merveille chez un peuple qui affectionne les hauts faits !_

 _\- Loki a de nombreux talents dans ce domaine ! Intervint Frigga, un sourire fière frôlant le coin de ses lèvres._

 _Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers le jeune Prince. Depuis quand faisait-on une louange à ce perfide de Loki ? Le serpent d'Asgard et sa langue fourchue n'avait en effet jamais trouvé autre utilité que faire commerce avec les autres royaumes._

 _Loki avait été calomnié aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs pour ses manières jugée trop "féminines" aux yeux des Ases. Chanter en publique le catégoriserait définitivement comme un Ergi et la réputation de la famille royale en pâtirait durement._

 _Le dieu du mensonge savait qu'il ne pourrait défier un ordre aussi directe. Aussi raide qu'un mort, il se leva de son siège pour se diriger avec l'entrain d'un condamné vers la harpe._

 _Thor avait observé son frère avec compassion, s'attendant à se que Loki se ridiculise en publique._

 _Les doigts fins du brun vinrent cependant gracieusement pincer les cordes de la harpe et il n'exista plus dans l'esprit de Thor que la voix angélique de son frère._

 _La salle du trône fut envelopper d'un étrange brouillard lorsque la musique résonna au dessus de tout les murmures._

 _"On brûlera toutes les deux_  
 _En enfer mon ange_  
 _J'ai prévu nos adieux_  
 _À la terre mon ange_  
 _Et je veux partir avec toi_  
 _Je veux mourir dans tes bras"_

 _On ne pouvait pas parfaitement affirmer si sa voix était plus de nature féminine ou bien masculine. La seule certitude qui traversa les esprits en cet instant, c'est qu'elle inspirait l'amour. Il y avait quelque chose de viscérale dans son timbre cristallin qui fascina l'auditoire. Une sorte de tendresse emplie de luxure, promettant mille tourments dans un aveu chaste et serein._

 _Que la mer nous mange le corps, ah_  
 _Que le sel nous lave le cœur, ah_  
 _Je t'aimerai encore_  
 _Je t'aimerai encore_  
 _Ah, je t'aimerai encore_  
 _Je t'aimerai encore_

 _A chaque inspiration que prenait le chanteur, une illusion prenait forme. Celle d'une mer paisible dont les vagues venaient puis se retiraient pour déferler à nouveau sur les pieds des invités. Personne ne sembla cependant ennuyé par une sensation de froid ou d'humidité._

 _Pour Thor, en revanche l'écume salé venant picorer sa peau était une sensation charnelle, presque érotique._

 _Je m'excuse auprès des dieux_  
 _De ma mère et ses louanges_  
 _Je sais toutes les prières_  
 _Tous les vœux pour que ça change_  
 _Mais je veux partir avec toi_  
 _Je veux mourir dans tes bras_

 _C'était comme si soudain, Loki ne se résumait plus seulement à un visage froid et figé. Il émanait au contraire dans son chant bien plus d'émotions qu'il n'en avait laissé transparaître en plus de mille ans d'existence. A travers cette symphonie, on faisait la connaissance d'un être doux et passionné. La vibration de sa voix évoquait une fragilité chez cet homme qui attendrissait le cœur des femmes. Ses soupires, quand à eux, attirèrent l'attention des hommes dans la salle, comblant en eux un désir inavouable._

 _On brûlera toutes les deux_  
 _En enfer mon ange_  
 _Tu peux écrire tes adieux_  
 _À la terre mon ange_  
 _Car je veux partir avec toi_  
 _Je veux mourir dans tes bras_

 _Dans ses robes de mages, Loki était d'une grâce sans égale. Sa lumière, à la fois mystérieuse et rassurante, éclipsa momentanément la gloire du soleil dans le ciel. Les yeux du prince semblaient percer vos secrets les plus sombres, et malgré tout, pardonner toutes vos folies nocturnes. Sa peau pale, presque translucide, avait une pureté lunaire. Sa longue chevelure onyx avait des reflets bleuté, tel un ciel proche de sombrer dans la nuit. Quand à ses lèvres vermeilles, on aurait voulu les boires, les cueillir d'un baiser pour en faire un bouquet._

 _Si la mer nous mange le corps, ah_  
 _Si le sel nous pique le cœur, ah_  
 _Je t'aimerai encore_  
 _Je t'aimerai encore_  
 _Ah, je t'aimerai encore_

 _Un silence religieux domina encore quelques instant l'assemblée, même après que la voix du prince ne se fut éteinte dans les airs._

 _Ce chant d'amour resta longtemps dans les mémoires comme la preuve qu'un cœur n'est authentique que si on se donne la peine de l'écouter._

Si Loki avait été nommé roi du mensonge, c'était avant tout car les Norns avaient vu en lui un cœur pur à cette époque.

Thor observa son frère dormir sur sa couchette de fortune. Loki semblait si paisible ainsi. Pourquoi le destin s'était à ce point acharné sur l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde ?

En cet instant, Thor prit une décision. Cela ne plairait certainement pas à Loki, mais c'était nécessaire. Il fallait qu'il mette à l'abris son frère...

* * *

Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla seul. Thor semblait s'être évaporé et le sorcier perdit son sang froid à l'idée qu'il n'eut été finalement trop dégoutté par son histoire.

Il grimpa précipitamment sur le dos de Sleipnir pour partir en quête du blond.

La capitale était dans un triste état. Les tours étaient en ruines et le combat entre sorciers et guerriers semblait se poursuivre en périphérie de la ville. Harry repéra vite son frère au milieu de la mêlée et accourue à sa rencontre.

\- Loki que fais-tu ici ! S'énerva Thor en le voyant approcher.

-Je te cherchais bien sur ! Fulmina le brun. Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ! C'est une guerre civile Thor ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser la bonne vieille méthode et taper les gens avec ton marteau pour arrêter ce conflit !

\- C'est pourquoi je suis allé chercher ceci à la grande trésorerie ! S'amenda Thor en brandissant vers Harry un cube bleu lumineux.

\- Le tesseract ? S'étrangla Harry.

\- C'est le seul moyen de contenir Hela et de protéger les citoyens !

\- Tu as finalement comprit que éviter une guerre est notre priorité. Soupira le brun en souriant à son aîné.

\- Ma priorité ! Contra Thor.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- C'était ma dernière chance n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond, les yeux emplis de tristesse.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? S'impatienta Harry, de plus en plus troublé par l'attitude de son frère.

\- Ce jour où tu as chanté devant tout Asgard. Cette fameuse journée où tu as montrer à tous ta lumière. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une modeste chanson d'amour n'est-ce pas ?

\- Th...Thor ! Trembla Harry. Je doute que se soit le moment de ressasser ces vieux souvenirs !

\- Au contraire mon frère ! Si l'avenir d'Asgard doit se jouer aujourd'hui, je préfère mettre les choses au clair avec toi !

\- Il est mort Thor ! Rugit Harry avec colère. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera le passé ! Qu'il t'aimait ou non n'est plus important aujourd'hui !

\- Tu voulais qu'on quittent Asgard...Murmura Thor. Tu me demandais de choisir entre toi et le trône...Mais comme toujours, je n'ai rien comprit au vrai sens de tes paroles. Je me suis fiancé avec Sif ce jour là. Et alors, je t'ai perdu en choisissant le pouvoir plutôt que l'amour.

\- Ouvrir ces vieilles plaies ne changera en rien l'issue de cette bataille !

\- Tu avoues donc que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ? Demanda Thor avec espoir, parvenant enfin à lire entre les mots du brun. Tu as beau dire que Loki est mort Harry, je vois son âme danser dans tes yeux !

-Thor...Ne fais pas ça...

Le dieu du tonnerre s'avança avec précaution du sorcier. Harry tremblait de tout ses membres. Il ne voulait pas que Thor le voit aussi faible. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle de sentiments en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille ?

\- Alors dis-le Loki. Laisse moi au moins une fois te sauver. Après cela, je te jure que nous briserons ce cercle infernal. Il n'y aura plus de victime, ni de sauveur et encore moins de héros. A ce moment là, nous pourrons enfin être juste nous même...

Thor était si près que leur souffle s'entre-mêlèrent.

Harry alla inconsciemment attraper du bout des doigts une des mèches dorées de Thor.

Tom avait été dépourvu de sentiments, quand à Harry Potter, personne n'avait jamais gagné à ce point son affection.

\- Je t'ai chéri comme un frère...Avoua Harry dans un souffle. Adoré comme un camarade, idolâtrer comme un dieu, respecté comme un adversaire, estimé comme rival, désiré comme un amant, voulu comme compagnon...

Thor l'étreignit comme si il avait été une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'un ouragan.

\- Je ne te perdrais pas une seconde fois Loki. Chuchota-t-il a son oreille. Je n'y survivrais pas. Personne n'aura jamais plus le droit de t'imposer quoi que se soit. Je t'offrirais la paix et l'amour.

\- Tu abandonnerais le pays des dieux pour moi ? Demanda avec étonnement le sorcier.

\- Toutes les grandes nations s'écroulent un jour ou l'autre. Annonça l'ancien prince d'Asgard. Je n'ai pas peur du future ! L'avenir est quelque chose qui se surmonte. On ne suit pas l'avenir, on le construit. Et c'est avec toi que je veux bâtir une nouvelle vie Loki...

Leurs lèvres s'enchevêtrèrent enfin et la neige commença a tomber sur Asgard. Harry avait oublié comment respirer. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et un sentiment de plénitude commença à l'envahir. Thor toutefois, ne prolongea pas le baiser longtemps. C'était comme si on arrachait une fois de plus Harry à la vie. Le sorcier lança un regard confus au blond.

Thor appuya alors sur la poitrine de son cadet le tesseract. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il était déjà trop tard.

\- Je t'ai dis que je te sauverais...Murmura Thor avant que l'abîme ne l'engloutisse.

* * *

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, un ciel gris clair accueillit sa vue. Sa tête tournait atrocement, comme si il avait transplanné à l'autre bout de l'univers. Le jeune sorcier ne put que vomir le peu de nourriture qui lui restait dans l'estomac.

Bien que prit de vertiges, il tenta d'analyser son environnement. Il semblait avoir atterrit au milieu d'une mer de nuages, sur un sol froid et métallique. On entendait des sirènes au loin et des bruits de pots d'échappements.

"Non..." Pensa alors Harry en se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes flageolantes. "Non, Non, NON !"

Le sorcier était au centre d'un A rouge gigantesque, sur le plus haut immeuble de Manhattan.

Un violent courant d'air l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Au dessus de lui, de nombreux hélicoptères tournoyaient avec à leurs bords, des tireurs d'élites qui avait sa tête en plein dans leurs viseurs.

"Thor..." Gémit intérieurement le sorcier en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. "Tu n'es décidément qu'un abruti fini..."

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, retrouvailles avec les Avengers !

Amour à vous (mais surtout à Angel),

LDDW


	9. Danse Maniaque

Un grand merci à vous tous de suivre cette petite fanfiction. Vos commentaires sont absolument adorables et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de vos interrogations.

Je ne suis pas encore allé voir Infinity War mais on m'a dit que Kiki allait mourir comme un noob...Encore...

Je vous conseille par ailleurs la lecture la Bd "Loki Agent d'Asgard" si vous avez besoin de découvrir le personnage plus en profondeur.

Enjoy,

LDDW

* * *

Pour une lecture plus vivante, voici des vidéos à voir et à écouter sur Youtube lorsque les symboles **(1)** et **(2)** apparaîtront dans le récit.

 ** _(1)_** ** _Pomme - Mon frère (Audio / Rough Version)_**

 ** _(2)_** ** _Cillit Bang The Mechanic Maniac_**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 9 - Danse Maniaque -**

* * *

Harry attendait depuis un moment déjà que l'Agent Coulson ai terminé de débattre avec Fury sur son cas.

La pièce était étroite et d'une blancheur déprimante.

Harry était à vrai dire peu habitué à toute la technologie moldue et encore moins à cette architecture sobre et dépouillée.

Le sorcier lâcha un long soupire ennuyé. Il se demanda distraitement à quoi pouvait bien servir ce grand miroir face à lui. Si il avait bien comprit, on l'avait mené dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Peut-être que ce miroir était censé confronter les criminels à leurs reflets ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Il remercia silencieusement les Nornes pour qu'on ne l'ai pas encore reconnu. Après tout, son apparence était bien plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à New York.

Bien qu'il ai les mêmes traits que Loki, il avait aussi hérité de certaines caractéristiques physiques de ses parents humains. Son teint ressemblait définitivement celui d'un britannique, sa taille était moitié moins imposante que son homologue divin et ses cheveux, un joyeux bordel indomptable.

Il tenta de placer une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille mais échoua lamentablement.

Tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que son reflet, ses yeux tombèrent sur un fascinant petit objet que Coulson avait laissé sur la table. Il identifia tout de suite l'instrument comme un téléphone portable.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'utiliser. Harry Potter était mort à la fin du XXe siècle et Duddley l'avait rarement autorisé à toucher à ses gadgets électroniques.

Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, il se dit que Coulson ne lui en voudrait pas si il lui empruntait quelques instants son mobile. Il se contenta d'appuyer sur tout les boutons tel un enfant curieux jusqu'à ce que l'écran de l'appareil s'allume enfin.

D'après ses vagues souvenirs sur la technologie moldue, il était tombé sur la Play liste de l'Agent Coulson.

Le sorcier ne put cependant mener à termes son investigation. Coulson venait de rentrer dans la pièce, les traits tirés et l'air lasse.

\- "Donc...Commença l'Agent en s'asseyant face à Harry. Vous prétendez vous appeler "Harry James Potter" et vous êtes un britannique de 22 ans fraîchement diplômé d'une école de...Magie". Coulson gratifia Harry d'un froncement de sourcil dubitatif avant de continuer.

-"Pardonnez d'avance mon scepticisme Mr Potter, mais votre tenue et votre apparence générale laissent à penser que vous venez d'une autre planète... Par ailleurs, vous êtes apparu comme par enchantement sur la tour des Avergers grâce à une énergie qui a privé New York d'électricité pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Ma question est donc la suivante : **Comment un garçon dans votre genre a pu se retrouver sur le bâtiment le plus sécurisé des USA ?"**

\- "Thor". Répondit simplement Harry en grinçant de dents. "Cet abruti m'a envoyé ici grâce au tesseract".

\- "Vous semblez bien connaitre cet homme". Nota Coulson en ouvrant son dossier pour chercher des informations sur le dieu du tonnerre. "Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi Thor vous a envoyé ici ?"

\- "Certainement pour ma sécurité..." Grogna le sorcier. "Asgard est en pleine guerre civile et Thor ne désirait pas que j'y prenne part. Il a utilisé le tesseract contre ma volonté pour me téléporter sur Terre."

\- "Intéressant..." Murmura l'agent du SHIELD tout en prenant des notes. " Mais comment un jeune britannique a pu en premier lieu se retrouver à Asgard ? Je pensais que ce royaume était destiné aux immortelles..."

\- "Pour faire court..." Expliqua le sorcier. "J'ai vaincu un puissant mage noir en écosse, ce qui m'a valu une sorte de promotion post mortem. J'ai alors pu atteindre Asgard en devenant un héros du panthéon nordique."

\- "Alors...Tout comme Thor, vous êtes une sorte de dieu viking ?." Conclu Coulson l'air toujours aussi peu convaincu.

\- "Pas vraiment..." Avoua Harry. "Je suis né à Londres dans les années 80 ? J'appartenais à une communauté secrète très liée à la mythologie nordique. J'ai alors gagné l'immortalité le jour où je suis entré en possessions d'artefacts magiques très puissants. En devenant un héros parmi les miens, j'ai obtenu le titre honorifique de Maître de la mort."

\- "Et cette nomination fait-elle de vous une personne dangereuse ? Quelle différence doit-on faire entre un Dieu du tonnerre et un Maître de la mort ?"

\- " Un dieu se définit généralement comme un être supérieur aux hommes car doué d'un pouvoir surnaturel. Le tonnerre dans le cas de Thor. Quand à moi, je me contente de commander à la mort, et cette dernière m'obéit."

Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de l'Agent. Son ton devint plus circonspect à mesure qu'avançait cette étrange conversation.

-"Les habitants de la Terre doivent-ils s'inquiéter de votre présence parmi eux ?"

\- "Au pays des mortels, cela va de soit."

\- "Dois-je en conclure que vous compter user de vos pouvoirs de faucheuse sur nous ?"

-"Dans le seul et unique cas où je me sentirais menacé."

\- "Et qu'est-ce que pourrait craindre une personne telle que vous ?"

-"Bien essayé Coulson, mais pensiez-vous sérieusement que je vous dirais comment m'anéantir ?" Répondit Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- "Vous étiez très coopératif jusqu'à présent." Fit remarquer l'Agent.

\- "Vraiment ? C'est certainement parce que je ne peux que me sentir à l'aise dans cette petite pièce exiguë, les mains menottés et le visage éclairé par ce néon jaunâtre." Claqua le sorcier, la voix débordante de sarcasme.

\- "Au moins, en répondant sincèrement à mes questions, vous n'êtes pas soumis à une torture plus douloureuse que ma compagnie."

\- "C'est assez ironique que ma présence ne vous incombe pas outre mesure, Agent Coulson. Lorsqu'on repense à la manière dont nous nous sommes quitté la dernière fois, j'ai peine à croire que vous ne me tenez pas rancune."

\- "Cela fait plus de deux fois que vous prononcez mon nom. Remarqua l'Agent. " Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré auparavant ? "

\- "Très brièvement je dois dire. Mais ce fut très intense. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que cette rencontre ne vous ai pas plus marqué.

\- "Mes excuses, il faut croire que je me fais vieux. Pouvez-vous me rappeler le contexte ?"

\- "Eh bien, si ma mémoire est bonne, je dirais que c'était en 2012, pendant la bataille contre les Chitauris plus précisément."

\- "Je ne vois toujours pas, mais vous ne deviez être qu'un enfant à l'époque..." Nota l'Agent.

\- "Pas nécessairement, le temps est une drôle de chose vous savez... " Répondit le sorcier d'un ton mystérieux. "Pour vous, notre rencontre remonte seulement à quelques années, mais pour moi, cela fait déjà plus d'un siècle que je ne vous ai vu."

\- "Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ?"

\- "Je vous rassure Agent Coulson, si il y a bien une personne déboussolée par cette étrange chronologie, c'est moi. Nos destins se sont toutefois bel et bien croisés en un dramatique final."

\- "Et quelle en a été l'issue ?"

-"La mort bien-sur." Annonça Harry en serrant les dents, attendant avec appréhension la réaction de l'agent.

Le sourire poli de Coulson ne tarda pas à laisser place à une expression de pure horreur sur son visage.

\- "C'est vous..." Murmura-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

L'air devint nettement plus froid dans la pièce. Les membres des Avengers derrière la vitre étaient à présent tétanisés par cette nouvelle révélation.

\- "Oui et non. " Répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur son verre d'eau, la mine sombre.

-" Oui et non ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette réponse ?" Explosa L'agent Clint Barton en rentrant en trombe dans la salle d'interrogatoire. "A quoi rime toute cette conversation ? Quel tour t'amuses-tu encore à nous jouer sale monstre ?"

Il fallut à Harry tout son sang froid pour ne pas perdre contenance face à l'insulte.

\- "Contrairement aux apparences, Agent Barton, je ne joue à aucun jeu avec vous. La situation est cependant si complexe que je préfère révéler les choses par brides."

\- "Une tactique digne d'un dieu du mensonge !" Cracha Natasha en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

\- "Je vous prie de changer de ton avec moi, Agent Romanoff. Siffla Harry, son regard vert acide venant percer ceux de la femme face à lui. "Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en plus d'être dieu du Chaos et du Mensonge, je suis aussi Maître de la mort ?"

\- "Cette partie de votre histoire serait donc vrai ?" Intervint Stark. "Comment vous croire à présent que nous savons que vous êtes Loki ?"

\- "Harry s'il vous plait." Corrigea le sorcier en accordant une bref regard au génie milliardaire. "Voilà plus d'un siècle qu'on ne m'appel plus Loki. Je préfère mon prénom mortel si cela ne vous ennui pas."

\- "Vous m'avez plongé un poignard en plein cœur, et je devrais être ennuyé de vous appeler Harry plutôt que Loki ? C'est une plaisanterie ! " S'insurgea Coulson.

\- "Pour un mort, vous savez encore très bien vous indigner..." Fit remarquer Harry.

\- "Pour un criminel, vous semblez très libre de vos mouvements ! Asgard a-t-il une autre définition que nous de ce qu'est une punition ?" Rétorqua Clint avec un profond dégoût dans la voix.

\- "J'ai gagné cette liberté Agent Barton !" Se défendit le sorcier. "Et si vous preniez le temps de vous asseoir et de m'écouter, j'arriverais certainement à vous convaincre que j'ai été assez puni pour mes crimes !"

\- "Aucune punition ne pourrait égaler le désastre que vous avez provoqué à New York !" Objecta Stark.

\- "J'ai été banni d'Asgard." Révéla Harry, le cœur lourd de sombres souvenirs. "Condamné à me réincarner plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir le corps que vous avez devant les yeux. Cela fait plus de cent ans que je paye pour mes crimes sans qu'aucun procès équitable n'ai jamais été rendu !"

-" Parce que asservir notre planète avec une technologie extraterrestre était équitable celons-vous ?" Ironisa le capitaine Roger.

\- "Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais choisi Berlin pour débuter mon invasion ?" S'impatienta le sorcier. "Pourquoi ai-je demandé à tout ces humains de plier l'échine en ma présence ? Par théâtralité ? Je connaissais l'histoire de l'Allemagne et je savais que cela attirerait votre attention !"

\- "Je pense que le SHIED avait d'autres préoccupations ce jour là que d'analyser les motivations d'un cinglé à tête de bouc !" Répliqua Stark d'un ton sans humour.

\- "J'essayais de faire gagner du temps à vos soldats pour qu'ils se prépare à l'invasion ! J'étais manipulé Stark ! Aussi bien que Barton était manipulé par le sceptre !"

-" Et tu crois qu'ont va bouffer tes salades ?" S'écria Klint.

\- "Croyez-ce que vous voulez..." Soupira Harry, ses épaules se voûtant finalement en signe de défaite.

Harry en avait plus qu'assez de faire face à toute cette haine partout où il allait. Certes, les Avengers méritaient de savoir la vérité. Il aurait cependant préféré trouver un moyen plus efficace de leur révéler.

\- "Et que comptez-vous faire à présent ? Demanda Bruce Banner qui jusqu'ici était resté en retrait de la conversation. Nous savons très bien que vous êtes capable de vous téléporter hors de cette pièce. Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ?".

On pouvait voir que l'homme avait grande difficulté à garder sa respiration calme.

\- "Je ne fuirez pas. Répliqua Harry en se redressant soudain de son siège. Mon seul moyen pour rentrer à Asgard est cette tour. Thor à besoin de moi. Si je ne rentre pas dans les plus bref délais, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit tué !"

\- "Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de vous ? Fit remarquer Steve."Vous n'étiez pas dans les meilleurs termes si je me souviens bien, la dernières fois qu'on vous a vu ensemble."

\- "Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Fulmina Harry, la voix alimentée d'un trop plein de frustrations. "J'étais manipulé par Thanos ! Dans tout l'univers, il est connu sous le nom du Titan fou ! C'est un miracle que je sois arrivé à combattre son emprise. J'ai été torturé pendant plus d'un an par ce monstre ! Il avait pour ambition de tous nous anéantir ! Il voulait détruire Midgard et offrir en offrande toutes vos âmes à la Mort elle même ! Je l'ai convaincue que la terre possédait des artefacts magiques d'une grande rareté. Il m'a alors permis de prendre les devants pour trouver le tesseract."

\- "Un arrangement tout aussi avantageux pour vous que pour lui...Nota Natasha d'un ton amère.

\- "Midgard est un pond vers les neufs royaumes", se défendit Harry. "Je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre le contrôle de cette planète, ou Asgard aurait été le prochain royaume à être envahit. J'ai fait en sorte d'attirer votre attention. J'ai tenté d'éloigner le plus longtemps possible l'invasion Chitauris !

\- "Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir donné toutes ces explications une fois que vous n'étiez plus sous l'emprise de Thanos ?" Demanda Steve.

-"Je serais peut-être parvenu à convaincre Odin de mon innocence si il ne m'avait pas cousu la bouche le jour de mon procès ! On m'a condamné à l'oublie pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Mieux encore, pour un drame que j'ai tenté d'éviter ! Voilà 80 ans que je me réincarne sur cette putain de planète !"

-" Bien que ces informations répondraient à de nombreux points sombres", concéda Steve, "comment peut-on être certain de votre bonne foi vis-à-vis des habitants de cette planète ? Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu sur Terre, Loki. Vous êtes encore une menace pour notre paix."

\- "Vous avez raison de me craindre mortels ! Explosa Harry. Je suis Loki, Prince d'Asgard, Dieu du Chaos, du Feu et du mensonge, Roi légitime de Jotunheim, royaume des géants de givres. Mais je suis aussi un citoyen de la terre. Mon nom est Harry James Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier britannique, grand héros du panthéon nordique et Maître de la mort !"

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration.

\- "Il est prêt à jouer dans Game of Thrones celui-là !" Plaisanta Stark, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Manque plus que les dragons et..."

\- "Ferme-la Stark !"

Le coupa brusquement l'Agent Romanoff avant de continuer son interrogatoire :

\- "A supposer que tout ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi Thor tenterait-il de vous éloigner d'Asgard ?"

\- "Mon frère veut m'empêcher de prendre part à la guerre civile qui a lieu dans notre monde". Répondit Harry, reprenant espoir qu'on l'écoute.

\- "Puis-je connaitre les raisons de cette guerre ?" Demanda Steve.

\- "La reine Frigga est morte et Odin est prisonnier de son sommeil. Il y a eu récemment une attaque impliquant nos plus grand ennemis, les elfes noirs. Sans les sorciers du royaume, Asgard serait aujourd'hui une ruine. Après avoir sauver les Ases, ces mêmes sorciers en finalement profité de la situation en organisant un coup d'état. La rébellion est menée par la sorcière Hela, sœur aînée de Thor. Elle peut donc prétendre au trône et écraser la dictature d'Odin par son droit d'aînesse. Comme je suis sorcier, j'ai un profond respect pour elle et ses convictions. Cependant, étant lié à Thor, il m'est impossible de le trahir."

\- "Thor vous a donc envoyé ici pour vous éviter de prendre parti ?" S'étonna Stark. "Quelle idée merdique...Vous envoyer chez vos ennemis pour vous éviter d'affronter vos amis..."

-"C'est assez bien résumé". Reconnu Harry d'un ton aigre doux.

-"Pourquoi ?" Demanda simplement Klint, bien plus calme depuis que Harry leur avait expliqué cette affaire de manipulation par Thanos.

Pourquoi en effet ? Pourquoi Thor lui avait épargné tout ce chaos en le téléportant sur Terre ? Harry baissa la tête face à tout les regards rivés sur sa frêle silhouette.

\- "Il...Il ne veux plus...Il ne veux plus que je..." Bégaya-t-il.

Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot. Il se sentait pitoyable et enfantin devant toutes ses émotions.

\- "Souffre ?" Proposa Natasha, une étrange émotion se jouant dans ses yeux.

Harry hocha la tête tout en évitant le regard inquisiteur de l'espionne sur lui.

\- "Nous allons débattre de toute cette affaire entre nous". Annonça finalement Fury , sa voix résonant dans l'interphone de la pièce.

Avant que toute l'équipe des Avengers ne quitte la salle, Harry remarqua qu'il tenait encore nerveusement dans ses mains le portable de Coulson.

\- Agent Coulson ! S'écria le jeune homme. N'oubliez pas ceci !

\- Vous pouvez le garder...Soupira l'Agent du SHIELD d'un ton grognon. Je sens que le débat qui s'annonce va encore me priver d'une nuit de sommeil. J'espère que cet objet vous offrira le divertissement nécessaire pour vous retenir ici...Et vous tenir sage..."

\- "C'est aimable de votre part..." Murmura Harry, étonné par la générosité d'un homme qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner. "Je...Je suis heureux de vous voir vivant Coulson...Avoua finalement le sorcier, non sans une certaine gêne dans la voix.

\- "Sommeil éternel...A Quel doux rêve ai-je bien pu échapper en ne mourant pas sous votre lame..." Chantonna l'agent en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

-"Voilà nos conditions", déclara Tonny Stark, "il vous ai impossible de quitter la tour. Vous avez fait peut-être amande honorable à Asgard, mais votre dette envers Stark Industries est colossale. En attendant que votre frère vienne vous chercher, nous vous proposons des travaux d'intérêts généraux à défauts d'un emprisonnement à durée indéterminé."

\- "En quoi consisterait mon travail ?" Demanda prudemment le sorcier.

\- " Nous aider Banner et moi à mettre au point une technologie fusionnant magie et science. Mais outre mesure, principalement à l'entretient de la tour.

\- Vous me demandez d'être votre bonniche ? Répliqua Harry, une moue incrédule sur le visage.

\- La Princesse Cornes de bouc aurait-elle peur de se salir les mains ?

\- La perspective de mettre des vipères dans vos chiottes est bien trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir Stark...Annonça Harry, ses yeux promettant mille et une farces de mauvais goûts.

-Mais c'est qu'elle connait l'argot du peuple notre petite khaleesi ! Plaisanta le milliardaire.

Harry ne su que répondre à cette dernière remarque. Il se contenta de suivre en silence Stark dans un dédale de couloir tous similaires les uns aux autres. Le sorcier doutait réellement de pouvoir retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe de verre et d'acier. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins devant une porte en fer similaire à celle d'une cellule.

\- "Le mot de passe pour accéder à ta chambre est _Mother of Dragon,"_ l'informa Stark alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une petite pièce de dix mètres carrés.

Harry ne fut cependant pas offusqué par la taille de ses appartements. Survivre à quelques mois dans le vide intersidérale accumulé au fait d'avoir passé plus de dix ans dans un placard à balais avait considérablement réduit ses besoins d'espace.

\- "Une chambre digne de vous Princesse ?" Demanda avec ironie Stark. "Vous avez des toilettes, un lavabo et une douche au bout de la pièce. Le reste des Avengers se partage le salon, la cuisine, le labo et la salle d'entrainement."

\- "C'est parfait Stark. "Répondit tranquillement Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit de fortune. "Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité."

Stark eut l'air un instant déconcerté par sa réponse, s'attendant certainement aux caprices d'un Prince face à une chambre indigne de son rang.

\- Tu me remerciera moins demain lorsque tu commenceras ton travail...Répliqua froidement le génie en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry soupira de fatigue. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne serait pas aisé d'obtenir la confiance des Avengers après tout le chaos qu'il avait causé sur Terre.

Épuisé, le sorcier s'allongea sur son lit et du bout des doigts, caressa ses lèvres.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent peu à peu. Mais avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil, il jeta un sort et pria pour qu'il puisse atteindre son destinataire, même à des années lumière de là...

Au delà de nos frontières, dans un ciel pourvu de constellations inconnues, un guerrier reçu un songe.

La journée avait été éprouvante et l'absence de Loki pesait cruellement sur les épaules du Roi d'Asgard. Odin avait été assassiné. La garde royale mise en déroute.

Ne restait plus que le souvenir d'un temps ancien qui avait vu grandir deux frères dans des jardins dignes de l'Eden.

Une voix traversa alors les pensées de Thor : **(1)**

 _Tu rêves_  
 _Encore_  
 _Mon frère_

 _D'un feu_  
 _Qui dort_  
 _Sous terre_

 _Je sais te lire_  
 _A présent_

 _On peut s'enfuir_  
 _Défier le temps_

 _Tu rêves_  
 _Encore_  
 _Mon frère_

 _De lune_  
 _Et d'or_

 _Sous terre_

 _Je sais te lire_  
 _A présent_

 _On peut mentir_  
 _Arrêter le temps_

 _Tu rêves_  
 _Encore_  
 _Mon frère..._

-" Bonne nuit Loki..." Chuchota Thor aux étoiles.

\- " Bonne nuit espèce d'abruti...", répondit le sorcier en se laissant finalement aller au sommeil.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Tonny était dans un second.

Il se dirigea tel un automate vers le salon afin de révéler aux membres de l'équipe la vérité loufoque qu'il venait de découvrir.

En entrant dans la pièce, des regards inquiets l'accueillir.

\- "Dure journée ?" Demanda Steve d'un air anxieux. "Qu'en est-il du gamin ?"

\- "Il est..." Grinça Tonny avec incertitude..."Très différents du model que nous connaissions...La mise à jour "Harry Potter" est disons plus...Appréciable..."

\- "Ne va pas me dire que tu commences à l'aimer ! " Explosa Clint. "Il suffit donc que tes employés te fasse des crêpes le matin et un rôtit d'agneau le midi pour que tu leur voues un culte ?"

Pepper lança un regard si noir à l'agent Barton que ce dernier due ravaler le reste de ses paroles.

-"Qui aurait pu savoir qu'un dieu viking savait récurer des WC, parler sciences et faire à manger !" Se défendit Stark tout en se délectant d'un morceau de tarte aux poires. "Au moins, nous sommes à présent certain qu'il ne mentait pas au sujet de sa précédente vie. Harry Potter était bel est bien un citoyen britannique mort en 1998 , il aurait même reçu la légion d'honneur pour avoir sauvé l'Angleterre d'un sorcier fou".

\- "Jarvis ?" Appela Natasha, "As-tu les enregistrements des travaux effectués par Loki aujourd'hui ?"

\- _**"Oui Madame Romanoff"**_. Concéda la voix désincarnée du major d'homme. _**"Mr Potter a fait le ménage dans plus de 423 pièces de la tour en seulement sept heures."**_

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration avant que Steve ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

-"Et où est-il en ce moment même ?"

- ** _"Monsieur Stark l'a chargé de nettoyer le hangars n°31, Monsieur Roger."_**

\- "Stark !" S'énerva Coulson en entrant dans la pièce, une tasse de café à la main. "Tu ne peux pas traiter ce gosse comme un esclave ! Imagine la réaction de Thor lorsqu'il viendra le récupérer !"

\- Ce n'était qu'une journée de travail intense pour vérifier sa bonne foi ! Se défendit Stark, levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Je voulais juste tester ses limites pour être certain qu'il ne me balancerait pas une fois de plus d'une fenêtre ".

-"Avec toutes les taches que tu lui as assigné, les trois quart d'entre nous t'aurais déjà jeté de la tour sans état d'âme Tonny... Grimaça Bruce en feuilletant distraitement un magazine nommé "le Chicaneur".

-"C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète..."Murmura Tonny, le visage morne. Ce gamin n'a aucun respect pour lui même. C'est à peine si il prend le temps de manger ou de se reposer..."

-"Montres nous des images en direct du garçon Jarvis !" Ordonna Coulson en sirotant son café.

Un écran apparu alors devant l'équipe. On pouvait voir Harry astiquant avec application une des machines de Stark aux côtés d'autres employés.

Une sonnette destinée à annoncer la fin de la journée retenti soudain et Harry commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il fut cependant stoppé par un gros homme imposant qui lui jeta un chiffon à la figure.

Harry attrapa par réflexe le morceau de tissue en lançant un regard interrogatif à l'homme. Ce dernier se contenta toutefois de fermer la porte du hangar derrière lui, une moue vicieuse sur le visage.

Lorsque la porte claqua, un bidon d'huile se précipita au sol et commença à se rependre dans un coin. Le jeune homme ne pu retenir un soupire en observant toute la saleté autour de lui.

Harry prit alors la direction d'un grand tonneau rempli de liquide de refroidissement. A la grande surprise des Avengers, il arrachera quelques cheveux de sa tignasse qu'il fit tomber dans la substance. Encore plus étonnant, il alla chercher plusieurs éléments dans le hangar pour de nouveau les ajouter à sa potion. Un instant plus tard, il était occupé à mélanger une étrange mixture à l'aide d'un manche à balais.

-"J'espère qu'il ne nous prépare pas une bombe..." Commenta Clint de plus en plus soupçonneux quant aux intentions du sorcier.

Lorsque le garçon sembla satisfait par sa préparation, il transfusa sa mixture à l'intérieure d'un pistolet à essence.

-Ou une arme...Termina Natasha en se levant avec raideur de son siège.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Stark se permit enfin de sourire.

-Rassurez-vous mes amis, c'est loin d'être ce que vous croyez...Annonça-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Le jeune homme sortit soudain de sa poche le portable de Coulson qu'il plaça sur un meuble, à l'abris de la saleté.

Et le spectacle commença : **(2)**

Harry aspergea le sol avec son spray improvisé et l'endroit visé devint comme par magie aussi blanc que la neige. Une musique provenant du portable de Coulson raisonnait dans le hangar.

 _Just a steel town boy on a Saturday night_  
 _Looking for the fight of his life_  
 _In the real time world no one sees him at all_  
 _They all say he's crazy !_

En quelques vrilles, Harry se retrouva en nettoyer les lieux avec l'énergie d'un mystique. Les membres de l'équipe le regardèrent avec ébahissement effectuer figures et cascades avec une fluidité de mouvement inégalable.

 _Locking rythms to the beat of his heart_  
 _Changing movement into the light_  
 _He has danced into the danger zone_  
 _When the dancer becomes the dance._

Par des saltos et des cabrioles, il parvenait à atteindre les endroits les plus difficiles d'accès du hangar. Pas une saleté ne survécu à sa danse de maniaque.

 _It can cut you like a knife_  
 _If the gift becomes the fire_  
 _On the wire between will and what will be_

Le sorcier utilisait son arme sans pitié contre la crasse. Il se dédoubla en plusieurs clones qui se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la pièces. Les mouvements du garçon était souples et agiles, il y avait quelque chose de divin dans sa manière de se mouvoir. Une chose qui aurait été impossible à imiter pour un simple mortel. Les caméras renvoyaient aux Avengers des images de Harry sous différents angles, ce dernier totalement inconscient du fait d'être observé.

 _He's a maniac, maniac on the floor_  
 _And he's dancing like he's never danced before_  
 _He's a maniac, maniac on the floor_  
 _And he's dancing like he's never danced before !_

Dans une acrobatie finale, Harry activa avec son pied les douches d'incendie pour débarrasser la pièce de ses dernières saletés. Petit à petit, les lieux apparurent dans une blancheurs jamais égalée.

Soudain, la porte claqua derrière eux et tout les membres de l'équipe sursautèrent. Coulson, surprit, en fit tomber sa tasse de café par terre.

Là, devant leur yeux ébahit, un jeune garçon les regardait avec un sourire enjoué.

* * *

Voilou ptis amours, pleins de bisous jusqu'à la prochaine poussée d'inspiration !

Cio !

ps : J'ai besoin d'un beta, je suis dys et j'ai peur qu'il y ai des fautes partout dans le récit...

LDDW


	10. On ne meurt qu'une fois

Hey ! Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Je sais, je suis pas en avance pour cette mise à jour, mais l'inspiration ne venait vraiment pas. Et puis tadaaa ! Jme suis dit : pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour à Londres ?

 **Ce texte était truffé de fautes d'orthographe à la base, donc je remercie mille fois ma correctrice Skiria, sans qui vous fronceriez le nez à chaque paragraphe.**

 _Enjoy,_

 _LDDW_

* * *

Pour une lecture plus vivante, vous pouvez écouter ces musiques sur Youtube lorsque les chiffres **(1) ;(2) ;(3) apparaitrons dans le récit :**

(1) Chicken Quest : La quete des poulets du Ranger

 **(2) LE DONJON DE NAHEULBEUK - MON ANCETRE GURDIL (Cover)**

 **(3) Lux: Binding Light | League Animation Workshop**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – On ne meurt qu'une fois.**..

Hermione Weasley sirotait distraitement son Earl Grey devant une montagne de paperasse ennuyante. Elle passerait certainement la nuit à lire et signer les contrats qui avaient irrémédiablement atterri sur son bureau en son absence.

Le magemannot avait depuis des mois la fâcheuse tendance à trop se reposer sur elle pour les affaires pointilleuses. Une chance qu'elle ait été vacciné contre les profiteurs... Passer la majeure partie de sa scolarité à faire les devoirs de ce fainéant de Weasley semblait avoir finalement quelques aspects positifs...

La sorcière eut soudain un sursaut. Elle venait en effet de recevoir un coup de pied vengeur du petit Ronald Junior, fervent défenseur de son géniteur.

"Et en même temps", se dit Hermione, "entre roux, il faut bien se soutenir".

Un nouveau coup sur sa vessie la forçat à modérer ses pensées impies.

"On ne dit pas de mal de Papa Ron en son absence", semblait vouloir faire comprendre le petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre.

Hermione était à son cinquième mois de grossesse. Bien que nerveuse d'être tombée enceinte dès le début de son mandat, elle avait su gérer ses devoirs envers le ministère à la perfection.

Ron avait même promis de se mettre en congé paternité à la naissance du bébé.

Ils s'étaient mariés il y a déjà plus de cinq ans. Pourtant, le couple n'était pas parvenu à concevoir un enfant jusqu'à récemment.

Les guérisseurs avaient d'abord cru à un cas d'infertilité. Mais la raison de cette mystérieuse stérilité était bien plus évidente : le vide qu'avait laissé Harry Potter dans leur vie.

Ron et Hermione avaient tout juste commencé à dépasser le stade du deuil de leur meilleur ami.

La bataille finale à Poudlard avait brisé beaucoup de familles. La survie du monde sorcier s'était jouée en peu de chose cette nuit-là.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Neuville qui triomphât du seigneur des ténèbres. Comme quoi, même en tentant d'y échapper et de le contrer, le destin n'a de cesse de vous rattraper...Si Harry Potter, le Golden Boy, n'avait pu réaliser la prophétie, un autre garçon, dissimulé dans l'ombre, semblait avoir eu le dernier mot face au sorcier le plus dangereux d'Angleterre. Londubat avait su trouver en lui une âme de meneur insoupçonné et été devenu directeur de Poudlard trois ans après la guerre.

Ron, en revanche, n'était pas parvenu à obtenir une place au ministère de la magie. Il faut croire que sans son compagnon d'aventures, le rouquin était moins prompt à chercher les problèmes. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs été réellement surprit de le voir mener une vie d'homme au foyer. Il soutenait avec ferveur sa femme dans sa vie politique et en été très fier.

Un brusque battement d'ailes retira soudainement Hermione de ses pensées. La jeune femme s'attendait à voir apparaître encore un hibou apportant un énième dossier urgent à régler.

Il en fut cependant tout autre. A sa grande stupeur, un énorme corbeau atterrit sur le perchoir destiné aux missives américaines.

D'habitude, la MACUSA recourait à des condors pour envoyer des lettres...

Précautionneusement, Hermione vint prendre le message enroulé sur la patte de l'animal. Le sceau de la missive la fit frémir d'effrois.

Jamais encore...Du moins, pas depuis 700 ans, le ministère de la magie n'avait reçu l'honneur d'avoir un tel correspondant.

Hermione avait toujours été passionné par les mythes, fondateurs des croyances sorcières actuelles.

D'après la légende, Merlin, l'élève le plus doué que Poudlard eu connu en mille ans, était un jour entré en contact avec une puissance obscure.

L'une des caractéristiques les plus évidentes chez Merlin, comme l'évoquait bien son surnom d'« enchanteur », était sa capacité à se métamorphoser. On disait d'ailleurs que s'était ainsi qu'était née l'art de la métamorphose. Un dieu lui avait, en effet, proposé de le prendre pour apprenti afin de lui inculquer une magie étrangère. Merlin avait apparemment été choisi parmi tous ses semblables sorciers pour son goût du jeu, du déguisement et du canular. Rien de rassurant vous dirais-je. Et pour cause, c'était Loki, dieu du chaos qui était descendu des cieux pour partager son savoir avec le sorcier.

Hermione fixait d'un regard incrédule la cire rouge de la lettre dans ses mains. Imprimé dessus, on pouvait admirer un sceau gracieux représentant un serpent qui se mordait la queue.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Pourquoi un dieu scandinave tenterait-il de rentrer en contact avec elle ? Désirait-il prendre un nouvel apprenti parmi les sorciers d'Angleterre ? Si c'était le cas, les journaux du monde entier répandraient la nouvelle comme une traînée de poudre et ce, dès l'aurore.

Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, Hermione jeta un sortilège à la lettre pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas piégée. Après tout, si le dieu de la malice en personne lui avait écrit, il n'y avait rien de honteux à prendre toute ses précautions. Mais la jeune femme fut presque déçue lorsqu'une note clair résonna dans l'air, preuve que ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains n'était qu'un simple morceau de papier.

Avant de mourir littéralement d'impatience, elle défit le sceau. A sa grande surprise, l'écriture de son correspondant lui sembla familière.

 _Madame la Ministre de la magie,_

 _J'ai l'honneur de solliciter votre temps sur des faits concernant la situation mondiale qui, à mon sens, méritent un examen, sinon approfondi, du moins attentif._

 _Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné à mon_ _sceau_ _, je suis un sorcier réputé pour_ _résoudre_ _des affaires d'ordre chaotique._

 _Je sais avoir une certaine notoriété parmi vos gens pour avoir_ _pris_ _pour apprenti un jeune serpentard de Poudlard il y a déjà plus de 756 ans. Cependant, beaucoup de siècles ont passé depuis_ _cette_ _époque et je crains que mythe et réalité ne se confondent dans les_ _mémoires_ _._

 _Je fais à présent parti d'une Agence gouvernementale nommé SHIELD, s'occupant de la Logistique Défensive Américaine des Non-Mages. Avec l'accord du MACUSA, je viens directement vers vous pour convenir d'une collaboration entre nos forces_ _armées_ _._

 _Ces dernières années, la terre fait face à des attaques extra-terrestres nuisant fortement à la sécurité des non-_ _mages_ _, mais aussi à celle des sorciers._

 _Le gouvernement Américain m'a chargé d'établir un contact avec toute les_ _communautés_ _magiques existantes afin d'unir nos forces face à la menace croissante d'une prochaine attaque._

 _Trois communautés sorcières ont déjà signé un accord pour participer activement à la protection de la terre._

 _Des Aurores_ _venant_ _du Tibet, d'Afrique et du Japon ont ainsi été soumis à un programme d'entrainement aux côtés de non-mages afin que science et magie puissent s'unirent dans un but commun._

 _Mon souhait serait de pouvoir discuter avec vous d'une potentielle alliance._

 _Je vous remercie par avance pour le temps que vous consacrerez à la lecture de cette lettre et pour la réponse que vous y apporterez._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame la Ministre l'expression de..._

 _Oh Et puis zut !_

 _Salut Mione, c'est Harry. Tout va bien pour toi ? Comment va Ron ?_

 _Je n'ai jamais douté que tu deviendrais la plus brillantes des sorcières d'Angleterre. J'ai lu toutes les nouvelles lois que tu as apporté pour la protection des elfes de maisons et je trouve ce projet fantastique. Dobby serait certainement aux anges. Sans mauvais jeu de mot..._

 _Enfin bref, tu vas certainement penser que cette lettre n'est qu'une mauvaise farce, et en un sens, je peux t'assurer que s'en est une._

 _Je serais bien venu te rendre visite en personne, mais j'avais peur que tu ne fasses une rupture d'anévrisme si je débarquais comme le Christ dans ton bureau._

 _Tu dois probablement te demander comment Harry Potter, censé être enterré six pieds sous terre à Godric Hallow peut t'envoyer un de_ _ces_ _fameux_ _parchemins_ _ponctués_ _de pattes de_ _mouches_ _et de ratures. Mais, hey ! Ne suis-je pas le « garçon qui survie toujours » ?_

 _Ne sois pas en colère s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de hiboux avant ce jour pour la seule et simple raison que je ne suis revenu sur terre qu'il y a trois mois à peine._

 _Bon, tu l'auras sans doute_ _compris_ _, même mort, je me retrouve encore au milieu d'un joyeux merdier._

 _Aurais-tu un peu de temps à consacrer à un vieil ami ?_

 _Avec Amour,_

 _Harry._

 _PS : Dieu du Chaos..._ _Ce n'est pas_ _classe comme distinction ? Tu crois que Fred et George seraient_ _fiers_ _de moi ?_

Le séisme le plus violent mesuré possède une magnitude de 9.5 sur l'échelle de Richter. Celui qui suivit la lecture de cette lettre n'eut pas d'égale à l'intérieure même du ministère de la magie.

* * *

En cette fin Décembre, l'Angleterre était parée d'un manteau de neige tout neuf alors que notre héros s'engageait sur la passerelle qui le conduisait à terre.

Londres luisait dans les derniers feux du crépuscule. Les reflets de ces lueurs dansaient et bondissaient sur les eaux noires de l'océan Atlantique. Harry marchait avec une unique valise pour tout bagage. Comme muent d'une volonté propre, ses pieds le menèrent automatiquement vers Charing Cross Road, au cœur de la capitale.

Le Londres du XXIe siècle était grouillant de dangers inconnus et séduisant de mystères. Les dernières lueurs du couchant disparaissaient du ciel, mais des silhouettes sombres s'affairaient encore dans les grandes avenues bordées de boutiques. Noël était proche et quelques retardataires étaient encore en chasse de cadeaux.

Harry se sentait quelque peu dépassé par toute cette modernité. Le Londres de son enfance était en effet loin derrière lui.

Une rafale glaciale balaya la rue et s'insinua à travers les coutures de son épais manteau. Harry dut plaquer une main sur sa tête pour empêcher son capuchon de glisser. Le sorcier remonta son col pour se protéger de la neige et pressa le pas.

Quelques gallions s'entrechoquaient au fond de sa poche, reliquats de son travail pour le MACUSA. Officiellement mort pour le monde sorcier, la fortune des Potter avait été distribué à des œuvres de charités.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent en craquant dans la neige poudreuse tandis qu'il s'approchait du chaudron Baveur. Tous les propriétaires des magasins alentours tiraient les volets de leurs boutiques, ou pour le moins, presque tous. Avec plus d'attention, on pouvait en effet distinguer entre une librairie et une boutique de disques la lumière chaleureuse d'un pub. Une délicieuse odeur de soupe aux pois et de bière émanait du lieu. Harry s'engouffra dans l'entrée comme si sa vie en dépendait.

A sa grande surprise, se fut un homme vêtu d'une longue robe sombre qui lui tint la porte. Harry aurait pu croire à un comportement tout à fait gentleman s'il n'avait pas reconnu le visage de son ancien professeur de potion derrière ses longs cheveux gras. Harry avala avec difficulté sa salive. Il savait que Hermione jouerait la carte de la sécurité pour leur premier entretient, mais n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle emploierait Snape à cette fin.

\- Heureux de vous voir toujours vivant, Severus...Salua Harry d'une voix qui se voulait posée.

Intérieurement, le jeune dieu était saisi d'effroi. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent un instant ceux de l'homme. Snap avait certainement dû croire à un canular car il arbora un regard tout à fait ahurit avant de se reprendre.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Monsieur Potter. Répondit sarcastiquement son ancien professeur en lui faisant signe de s'avancer à l'intérieur du pub.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. La chaleur du feu qui crépitait redonna couleur et vie à ses joues. Une demi-douzaine de clients étaient installés autour de quelques tables rondes et grossières.

« Il faut croire que certaine chose ne change jamais » pensa Harry avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Dans un coin de la salle, on apercevait un petit piano, mais il n'y avait personne sur le tabouret pour en jouer.

Le dieu alla s'asseoir dans un coin reculé du pub, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Le maître des potions ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, les mains chargées de deux bièrauboeurs.

Harry dissimula sa surprise derrière un sourire reconnaissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres clients

Deux d'entre eux étaient plongés dans une partie d'échecs sorciers, au fond de la salle. Une tablée de six nains semblant tout droit sorti d'une œuvre de Tolkien buvaient et riaient bruyamment en s'échangeant des blagues crues. Il était rare de voir cette race magique dans un lieu publique. Généralement, les nains préféraient la sécurité de leurs souterrains, et fuyaient comme la peste les sorciers. Certainement avaient-ils été attiré par l'alcool local. Ils étaient après tout réputé pour leurs joyeuses beuveries et le chaudron Baveur connu pour produire les meilleurs bièrauboeurs du Royaume-Unis.

Harry posa son regard sur sa propre boisson. Cela lui faisait bizarre de tenir une pinte dans la main. Même après mille ans d'âge, il ne tenait toujours pas à l'alcool. Il se retint de regarder nerveusement par-dessus son épaule afin de guetter l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis. Snape le scrutait d'un œil calculateur.

Harry se demanda un instant s'il avait une moustache de mousse pour être observé ainsi et chercha son reflet dans une fenêtre au verre givré. Cela faisait à peine cinq ans qu'il avait été promu Dieu du Chaos, mais il reconnut à peine l'homme qui lui renvoya son regard. Ses missions à New-York avaient dérobé un peu de blancheur à son teint. Il avait l'air plus mature, plus dangereux aussi sous ses traits anguleux. Natasha lui disait souvent qu'il était beau, mais il n'en croyait rien.

Après six mois de collaboration en laboratoire, Tony avait fini par lui confier quelques affaires de Stark industries. Afin de mener à bien leurs recherches pour fusionner science et magie, Harry était entré en contact avec la communauté magique américaine, le MACUSA.

Il n'avait pas été aisé de convaincre le Ministre Américain de collaborer avec des moldus.

Harry s'était fait passer pour un chaman originaire de la nation étoile auprès des sorciers du nouveaux mondes. Ces derniers étaient en effet bien plus friands de mythologie amérindienne que nordique. Dans tous les cas, les dieux que vénéraient les peuples de la terre avaient tous la même origine : l'espace.

La magie avait tout d'abord été enseigné au peuple Égyptien il y a 3000 ans par le Dieu Heka. Ce dernier, souvent illustré sous une forme humanoïde, voyageait dans le ciel grâce à une barque de lumière.

Rien que cette référence permettrait à un scientifique moderne de remettre en question l'histoire de l'humanité. Se résoudrait alors la question de : sommes-nous seul dans l'univers ?

Harry était d'ailleurs la preuve vivante que les dieux existaient bel et bien. Mais contrairement à la croyance populaire, ils étaient simplement des êtres venus d'ailleurs pour répandre leurs sciences.

Tony avait semblé très intéressé par ce nouveau point de vue. Harry dut même passer plus d'une semaine à lui expliquer la construction de pyramides d'Égypte. Le sorcier s'était peu à peu confié au génie durant leurs longues nuits de travaux. Même si Tony était humain, Harry ne cessait de s'étonner par toutes les similitudes existantes entre lui et l'homme de métal.

Un père trop exigent, une intelligence peu commune, un talent non reconnu à sa juste valeur, une volonté de faire ses preuves...

Le milliardaire l'avait comme qui dirait prit sous son aile après cette séance d'aveux. Il avait enseigné à Harry à se comporter en parfait homme d'affaires. A avoir confiance en lui et à croire au pouvoir de l'argent. Harry était toujours dubitative concernant le dernier point. Cependant, d'après Tony, c'était la clé pour s'acheter la faveur des gens, peu importe ce qu'on leur vendait...

Il s'arracha à ses pensées pour reporter mon attention sur Snape. Harry inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

-Alors ? Que faites-vous de vos journées depuis que vous n'êtes plus ma Baby-sitter ? Vous travaillez pour le ministère ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici Potter ! Se renfrogna l'homme aux cheveux graisseux.

\- Harry s'il vous plait. Commenta le jeune dieu. Pardonnez ma curiosité, Monsieur, mais je suis juste surpris de vous voir toujours vivant. Vous n'étiez pas très en forme à notre dernière rencontre si je me souviens bien...

\- Garçon idiot...Grogna Snape. Si vous voulez parler de cette maudite morsure de serpent, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'était pas difficile en tant que maître des potions de posséder sur moi un antidote. Et pour répondre à votre première question, Granger m'a envoyé ici en éclaireur afin de pouvoir déduire si oui ou non, vous êtes réellement Harry Potter.

\- C'est malin de sa part. Nota Harry. S'il y a bien une personne sur cette planète capable de ne pas me faire de faveur en raison de mon nom, c'est bien vous. Puis-je savoir si pour le moment, je réponds à vos attentes ? J'avoue avoir un peu mentit avec ma photo de profile. Je ne porte plus de lunettes depuis au moins cinq ans. J'ai longtemps hésité d'ailleurs entre adopte un mec et meetic, mais je trouvais que le premier site de rencontre était quelques peu dégradant pour le genre masculin. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Snape sembla quelques peu déstabilisé par son débit de paroles incohérentes. Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand Harry était nerveux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire des âneries. A moins que...Harry jeta un regard soupçonneux sur sa bièrauboeurs et eut soudain un éclair de lucidité.

\- Vous avez mis du Véritaserum dans cette bière n'est-ce pas ? Se renfrogna le dieu sorcier.

\- En effet. Avoua facilement le Maître des potions. J'ai toutefois pris quelques libertés concernant le dosage. Après tout, si vous êtes réellement une sorte de réincarnation du dieu des mensonges, c'est un mal nécessaire...

Harry ricana nerveusement et bu une autre gorgée de sa bière pour prouver à Snape qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

-Très Serpentard de votre part. Répliqua le jeune dieu d'une voix enjouée. Hermione à bien fait de vous prendre à son service. Vous êtes un homme intelligent et un atout pour le ministère de la magie.

-Trêve de compliment Potter. Donnez-moi une preuve attestant de votre identité, et je vous laisserais avoir une discussion avec vos amis. Mais si jamais je vois que vous tentez de me berner, je promets de vous découper en petit morceau et d'utiliser chaque membre de votre anatomie pour mes po...

Une musique stridente coupa soudain l'homme avant que ce dernier ait pu terminer sa menace :

 _Robin avec Petit Jean filent à toutes jambes_

 _Écartant, tout en courant, les branches et les haies_

 _Puis au tournant d'une allée disparaissent par enchantement_

 _O dilali, o dilali, quel beau jour vraiment !_

Harry chercha frénétiquement où il avait bien pu ranger ce stupide téléphone portable. Normalement, aucun appareil technologique n'aurait pu survivre dans un lieu bondé d'énergie magique, mais Tony avait vraiment fait du bon boulot.

 _O dilali, o dilali, quel beau jour vraiment !_

A la musique qui résonnait dans le pub, il n'y avait pas de doute que Clint Barton essayait de le contacter, certainement pour s'assurer qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Les Avengers avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se comporter en mères poules avec lui ces derniers temps. Soupirant de soulagement, Harry brandit triomphalement son cellulaire avant de le mettre sous son oreille.

-Salut Robin Hood. Salua le jeune homme, un sourire d'excuse se dessinant sur ses lèvres à l'attention de Snape.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ? Demanda d'un ton inquiet l'espion du Shield. Fury vient de m'avertir que tu étais partit en mission pour l'Angleterre. Tu aurais pu laisser un post-it sur le frigo sale gosse !

\- Eh bien...Désolé, j'y penserais la prochaine fois. Au fait, j'ai caché le biberon de Tony sous le canapé, fait en sorte qu'il ne la trouva pas s'il te plait. Je suis dans un pub avec une vieille connaissance, puis-je te rappeler plus tard ?

\- Très bien, mais envoie un texto de temps en temps, que personne ne s'inquiète pour toi, ok ?

\- Ouiii maman...Soupira le jeune homme d'un air las avant de raccrocher.

Un petit sourire s'était toutefois fiché aux coins de ses lèvres. Harry ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il était plaisant de se faire materner par une bande de super héros.

\- Un de vos nouveaux amis je présume ? Demanda Snape d'un ton agacé.

\- Juste un espion américain veillant à ma sécurité. Révéla le sorcier sans tenter de résister au véritasérum. Depuis que j'ai failli détruire New-York il y a cinq ans, ce faucon me tient à l'œil pour ainsi dire.

\- Faillit détruire New-York ? S'étrangla Snape en postillonnant sur la table.

Une longue conversation s'en suivi. Harry du se faire violence pour expliquer toute sa folle aventure après être mort de la main de Voldemort.

Snape posa peu de question et l'écouta d'une oreille curieusement attentive. Finalement, après plus d'une heure de réflexion, le maître de potion se leva de son siège, et dans une démarche solennelle, quitta la pub avec pour toute autre instruction qu'un :

-Attendez-moi là.

Au début, Harry obéit à l'ordre, trop tendu pour esquisser le moindre geste. Mais après un temps relativement long d'attente, le jeune dieu commença à trépigner.

Peut-être que Snape tentait à présent de tester sa patience ? Lâchant un long soupire, il se décida enfin à se lever de son siège pour rejoindre le piano solitaire. Les touches de l'instrument étaient poussiéreuses mais d'un simple sort informulé, Harry en balaya la saleté.

Le temps où il vivait à l'Auberge de Freelys lui manquait terriblement. Le jeune dieu n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à chanter une chanson d'Asgard. Néanmoins, peut-être pourrait-il en improvisait une pour chasser l'ennui ? Se raclant la gorge, il débuta une mélopée sans queue ni tête.

Le mot "chaotique" aurait très bien pu résumer ce que les clients du Chaudron Baveur entendirent ce soir-là :

(1)

 _Oyez oyez, damoiselles, damoiseaux,_

 _Laissez-vous conter la quête des poulets !_

 _Voici l'histoire d'un valeureux héros,_

 _Frais comme l'aube, aussi preux qu'un navet..._

 _Né à loubet, non loin de valtordu,_

 _Fameux pour ses chaises et son fromage cru_

 _Au lait de furet, affiné sous les pieds,_

 _On sait qu'il est bon quand poussent les champignons..._

 _Avec un pain aux airelles, j'vous dit pas..._

 _Le munster à côté c'est fade comme du nougat !_

Harry était pour le moins étonné que personne ne le fasse taire d'une baffe. Mais peut-être que les gens autour de lui se contentaient de se boucher avec application les oreilles...

 _Par un matin, un drame est survenu :_

 _Dans la basse-cour les poulets n'étaient plus..._

 _L'enfant perçut un signe du destin_

 _Au fond de son cœur et de ses intestins..._

 _Voici le ranger du chaos !_

 _Le pourfendeur des sept poulets,_

 _S'en allant par monts et par vaux,_

 _Par-delà les granges à fumier !_

 _la la la..._

 _Je suis le ranger du chaos !_

 _Je fus pris pour une poulette ;_

 _Et mon grand-père qu'était miro,_

 _M'embrocha d'un coup d'arbalète !_

Des flocons blancs virevoltaient dans la lumière des lampadaires. Alors qu'il s'était un instant arrêté de jouer pour savourer la mousse sucrée de sa bièreauboeurre, il prit peu à peu conscience d'une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement et faillit renverser sa pinte. Un nain s'était placé à côté de son piano, lui tendant une pièce d'or.

\- Paix et richesse à toi, ami barde ! Le salua le petit être d'une voix gaillarde.

\- Moi et mes compagnons on est comme qui dirait amateurs de ta musique. C'est rare de nos jours de croiser de vrais artistes dans les pubs sorciers. Généralement, on est obligé de provoquer deux trois bastons pour mettre un peu l'ambiance dans ce genre d'endroit. Tu connaîtrais pas un chant nain par hasard ? J'ai de quoi payer. Termina-t-il en agitant sa pièce devant les yeux du musicien, forçant ce dernier à loucher.

Harry tournait dans tous les sens son cerveau pour se souvenir d'une chanson apprise des siècles plus tôt lors d'une visite à Svartalfheim. Souriant alors de toute ses dents, le garçon empocha la pièce et fit courir ses doigts sur les touches du piano.

* * *

L'antidote avait mis plus longtemps que prévu à faire effet. Severus avait sans doute été trop distrait par sa nouvelle fonction de directeur de Poudlard pour s'appliquer dans sa préparation.

A son arrivé sur le champ de bataille, de nombreux corps reposaient déjà sans vie dans l'enceinte du château. Albus lui avait fait promettre de protéger ses étudiants, il avait échoué. De nombreuses vies avaient été gâché par son manque d'attention.

Mais il restait encore un espoir dans le cœur de l'homme à la robe sombre. Severus courait frénétiquement vers la grande salle, priant pour que le garçon ait survécu.

Ce fut toutefois un spectacle tout autre qui accueillit sa vue lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

Neville Londubas, dans toute sa candeur naturelle, traînait derrière lui l'épée de Griffondor. Son regard était hagard, comme celui d'un somnambule.

Des pleurs retentissaient dans tout Poudlard. Une masse de personne s'étaient formé au centre de la salle. Tremblant, Severus écarta la foule, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait trouver en son centre.

Il était bel et bien là, le héros du monde sorcier, accaparant l'attention de tous. Mais pour une fois, la boule dans la gorge du Maître des potions n'avait rien à voir avec celle de l'amertume.

Severus Snape avait en l'impression de voir Harry Potter pour la première fois. Le teint du garçon était pale. Sur sa joue, on pouvait voir se dessiner la trace boueuse d'un pied. Son corps semblait petit, décharné, sanglant...

Il n'avait en rien l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 17 ans. Severus lui en aurait donné 14 au plus.

Les genoux de Severus cédèrent finalement sous le poids des remords. Le garçon s'était sacrifié pour tous les sauver, comme l'avait prédit Albus. Pourquoi avait-il laissé cette infernale prophétie se jouer ? Pourquoi Potter ressemblait tant à un enfant abusé pas la vie ?

Le vieil homme pleura sans retenu sur le corps du garçon, ignorant les regards troublés que les sorciers lui lançaient.

Lorsque les Aurors vinrent le chercher, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Lorsqu'il se fit juger pour être un mangeur de la mort, il ne se défendit nullement. Lorsqu'il se fit conduire à Azkaban, il accueillit avec joie la présence tortueuse des détraqueurs.

Une année passa, puis deux, avant de recevoir son premier visiteur. Sa première visiteuse en réalité. Elle semblait plus âgée, plus mature, mais il n'eut aucun souci à la reconnaître. Hermione Granger avait mené une longue enquête pour prouver son innocence. La future Ministre de la Magie lui avait alors proposé un marché. Sa libération contre ses services d'espion.

Tout comme les missions que lui assignait Dumbledore Severus n'avait eu aucun mal à les accomplir. Même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, Granger était une femme juste et incroyablement intelligente.

Si Severus s'était comporté comme un vampire reclus après la mort de Lily, il ne semblait rester à présent de l'homme qu'un mort-vivant.

Et puis, cette lettre, comme une lueur d'espoir, était parvenue entre les mains de Granger.

Harry Potter, ce garçon idiot, réincarné en dieu du Chaos ? La curiosité avait été trop forte. Il n'avait pas un seul instant hésité à se proposer comme espion pour déterminer l'identité de leur étrange correspondant.

Ce furent ses yeux qui l'étonnèrent le plus. Grands et rivés sur lui, ils le scrutaient avec une intensité bien commune. Sa chevelure était noire et semblait abandonnée à elle-même, ayant tout juste la politesse de se rabattre en arrière, à l'exception de mèches éparses qui dansaient autour de ses tempes. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, et ses yeux d'un vert indescriptible. Ils donnaient l'impression qu'il avait vécu une centaine de vies différentes, mais, à part cela, son allure était jeune et il vibrait d'énergie.

Severus recula maladroitement pour l'observer plus en détail. Il n'était plus émacié et osseux comme dans son dernier souvenir. Non. Bien que de toujours aussi petite taille, Potter semblait avoir acquis une santé olympique.

-Heureux de vous voir toujours vivant, Severus...

Le salua la voix du garçon, non, de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il savait à présent. Oui. Il savait que le fils de Lily était de retour.

Severus marchait à présent d'un pas décidé sur le chemin de traverse. Dans un coin de la rue, deux formes sombres l'attendaient de pieds fermes.

\- C'est lui. Révéla le Maître de Potion au couple.

* * *

Même avec la confirmation de Snape, Hermione ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette rencontre.

Ron et elle tremblaient d'appréhensions, chacun avec une boule d'angoisse à la gorge. Le couple était déguisé afin de ne pas être reconnu des autres sorciers. Main dans la main, ils s'avancèrent d'un pas incertain dans l'antre chaleureuse du pub.

Hermione eut alors l'impression de voir se dérouler sous ses yeux une mauvaise parodie de Blanche neige et les sept nains.

Une pinte de bière à la main, un homme brun chantait à tut tête une chanson ridicule. Autour de lui, trop de nains pour en connaître précisément le nombres dansaient en ronde.

 **(2)**

 _Un jour, mon ancêtre Gurdil fut envoyé creuser dans la forêt !_

 _Y'avait_ _soi-disant_ _du mithril,_

 _Si y'en avait on_ _ne_ _sait pas où il s'trouvait_

 _Il fit sa cabane en bordure,_

 _D'un bois touffu, peuplé d'elfes sylvains,_

 _Des gens qui bouffent de la verdure,_

 _Évidemment_ _ça_ _n'fait pas de bons voisins._

En cœur, tous les clients du pub se mirent à chanter en tapant sur leurs tables avec leurs pintes :

 **Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne,**

 **On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit,**

 **Et on** **n'aime** **pas ceux d'la surfaceeeuh !**

Puis le jeune barde continua d'amuser la galerie avec un second couplet :

 _Arrière tu n'es pas bienvenu_

 _Lui dirent les elfes, en lui jetant des pierres,_

 _Voyant que tout était foutu,_

 _Il prit la fuite, en suivant la rivière,_

 _Il fut recueilli par les fées,_

 _Ondines bleues, bullant sur le rivage,_

 _De l'eau de pluie lui fut donnée,_

 _Il recracha pfoua !_

 _Tout dans leurs visages_

Hermione croisa le regard de son mari. Est-ce que ce garçon loufoque était vraiment Harry ? Et si oui, comment Severus avait-il pu le reconnaître. La jeune ministre pouvait à peine s'entendre penser lorsqu'à nouveau, le refrain résonna dans le pub :

 **Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne,**

 **On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit,**

 **Et on** **n'aime** **pas ceux d'la surfaceeuh !**

A en croire l'attitude du brun, ce dernier était complètement ivre. Il semblait par ailleurs être l'auteur de tout se raffut. Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

 _Courant à travers les fougères,_

 _Il arriva, près d'un village humain,_

 _Bien sûr qu'on y vendait d'la bière,_

 _Mais aucun homme ne voulait servir un nain !_

 _Gurdil, massacra le patron_

 _D'une taverne, à coups de tabouret_

 _Puis il rentra a la maison,_

 _Et de la mine il ne repartit jamais !_

 **Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne**

 **On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit**

 **Et on** **n'aime** **pas ceux d'la surface**

Harry prit finalement un air gave afin de clore son histoire :

 _Amis restons bien_ _à_ _l'abri,_

 _Mangeons buvons, dans nos maisons de pierres_

 _Là-haut, c'est peuplé d'abrutis_

 _Allez patron, ressers donc une bière !_

La bière fusa encore un bon quart d'heure avant que Ron et Hermione ne parviennent à atteindre l'étrange garçon au milieu de la foule. Malgré leurs déguisements, Harry sembla tout de suite les reconnaître. Il se jeta littéralement dans leurs bras.

\- Mon Ronron ! S'écria le dieu sorcier, une sourire enfantin imprimé sur le visage. Mione ! Je pensais que Sevy avait finalement décidé de me transformer en ingrédient pour potions !

\- C'est...C'est vraiment toi ? Parvint à articuler Ron, la voix vacillante d'émotions.

\- Et qu'un peu que c'est moi frangin ! Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais manquer l'occasion de devenir tonton !

Harry se tourna vers la ministre pour embrasser cette dernière sur la joue.

\- Félicitation d'ailleurs...Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Malgré le fait qu'il sentait l'alcool, Hermione en eut un étourdissement de bonheur et se jeta à son tour dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle agrémenta toutefois sa démonstration d'affections de plusieurs coups de poings dans l'épaule du brun.

\- Je te hais tellement...Pleura-t-elle en se mouchant bruyamment sur la robe du dieu.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, crois-moi...Répondit simplement Harry, le nez collé dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Un raclement de gorge refroidit cependant quelques peu leurs retrouvailles.

L'air grave, Snape leur indiquait la sortie du pub. Le vieil homme avait raison. Il valait mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer...

Arrivé dans la rue enneigée du chemin de traverse, Harry glissa maladroitement et atterrit sur ses fesses. Snape et Ron ricanèrent à ses dépens. Quant à Hermione, elle avait l'air grandement préoccupé par son état d'ébriété.

\- Harry...Le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu sais bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

\- Hic ! Je sais ! S'énerva le sorcier en tentant lamentablement de se redresser. Mais figure-toi que, Hic ! Que je n'ai bu qu'une pinte !

-Je crains d'être en partie responsable de l'incompétence de Monsieur Potter à marcher droit. Avoua avec un soupons d'amusement Snape. J'ai en effet peut-être trop dosé sa boisson...

\- Tu es finalement arrivé à mettre ta menace à Hic ! A exécution Sevy ! Ria l'élu en acceptant l'aide de Ron pour se relever.

\- Franchement mec, tu as l'air d'être un autre homme ! Commenta Ron en regardant le brun avec émerveillement.

\- Ci parci qui maintenant je suis Lokiki! Le dieu des ennuis ! Chantonna le dieu sorcier.

\- On devrait peut-être le mettre au lit avant qu'il ne provoque un désastre...Proposa Hermione en prenant déjà dans son sac son porte au loin.

Le quatuor arriva à la résidence Weasley dans un grand fracas.

\- Mais vous savez...Tonton Tony est plutôt chouette comme gars une fois qu'il est sevré ! Il a bien essayé une fois de m'initier à l'art de la boisson, mais j'ai fini dans les chiottes à vomir le mexicain du midi... Au début il croyait que c'était moi qui lui mijotait tous ces ptits plats, mais dès qu'il a découvert que je commandais tout directement chez le traiteur, il a recommencé à manger de la malbouffe. J'y peux rien moi si je suis nul en cuisine ! C'est comme une malédiction ! Du jour au lendemain, j'étais bon en potion, et nul en cuisine...

\- Qui est Tony ? Demanda distraitement Ron en déchaussant son meilleur ami qui n'avait cessé de blablater depuis leur arrivé.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui est Tony ? S'écria Harry comme si Ron avait commis un terrible parjure. Mais par la barbe de Merlin mec ! C'est l'homme le plus influant des États-Unis ! Le super héros génie milliardaire ! L'homme de fer, ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

\- Tu veux parler de l'étrange gugusse moldu obligé de porter une armure rouge et or pour voler ? Demanda Ron en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Lui-même ! S'exclama Harry en s'enfonçant dans un matelas moelleux. C'est lui ma Baby-sitter en attendant que l'autre abruti vienne me chercher …

\- Vienne te chercher ? Grinça soudain Hermione d'un ton angoissé. Pour aller où ?

\- A Asgard bien sûr...Répondit Harry en baillant.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas rester avec nous ? Murmura Ron qui manquait soudain de voix.

\- Vous viendrez nous rendre visite...Tenta de les rassurer Harry, les yeux clignotant de sommeil. Vous allez l'adorer...Même s'il est débile, c'est un chic type...

\- Adorer qui ? S'impatienta Snape qui tout comme ses deux meilleurs amis, était resté pour border le dieu sorcier.

\- Mon namoureux...Roucoula le brun dans un soupir bienheureux.

\- Ton quoi ? S'étranglèrent en cœur le trio de sorciers.

Mais leurs interrogations ne pourraient trouver de réponse qu'au petit matin. Harry Potter, hashtag Loki, dieu du chaos, avait rejoint le pays de Morphée et ronflait à présent à amygdales déployés.

* * *

Héla n'avait jamais était de très grande taille.

Son corps semblait s'être figé dans une position défensive, mais son esprit vif suivait le feu de l'action avec la plus grande attention.

Odin parlait, sa voix résonnant même sur le champ de bataille. L'heure des règlements de compte avait sonné.

-La voyante avait prévue qu'un de mes enfants provoquerait la fin des temps. Annonça le père de toutes choses d'un air sombre. Ouranos, Chronos, Zeus...Ils se sont tous vu trahirent par leur propre progéniture...Même en bannissant Loki, je savais qu'il reviendrait se venger. J'ai toujours voulu une fin digne, respectable... Un chaos absolu ou le bien et le mal s'affronterait dans une bataille destructrice. Une fin dont on se souviendra des générations plus tard, comme on compte encore aujourd'hui celles des dieux grecques et romains. Cette légende de mon règne, j'ai commencé très tôt à la forger en adoptant ce fils de personne. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il me craigne, qu'il me hait. Qu'il soit assez intelligent pour être un ennemi à ma mesure. Quant à toi petit monstre, tu n'auras jamais cette chance de me vaincre. Il est vrai que tu as été une fille exemplaire et obéissante. La plus dévoué des valkyries. Mais c'est là toutes les distinctions que peut t'attribuer ton sexe. Entends-moi bien : Jamais, au combien jamais, je ne laisserais une femme me prendre la vie.

\- Et c'est pourtant à moi qu'incombe la tâche d'éteindre ta flamme, Odin. Répondit la sorcière d'un calme olympien. N'oublie pas. Tu as fait de moi ton exécutrice. Au sens propre comme figuré, ton âme m'appartient à présent...

La petite déesse n'avait jamais combattu avec temps de hargne. Ainsi se termina le temps des dieux nordiques.

* * *

 **(3)**

Une odeur de fer se répandit dans la salle du trône. Depuis le temps que Héla, reine des enfers, attendait ce moment. Être l'exécutrice d'Odin avait toujours eu son lot de déceptions et de chagrins. La déesse de la Mort savait que s'était en tuant pour son père qu'elle avait peu à peu perdu l'esprit.

Ironiquement, c'était son emprisonnement qu'il lui avait permis de revenir à elle. De retrouver son identité. Lorsque ce sorcier, Harry, était finalement venu la délivrer, elle avait d'abord cru à une chance de tout recommencer à zéro. Mais le passé nous rattrape toujours. Après avoir sauvé Asgard de Thanos, l'occasion avait été trop tentante pour ne pas être saisie.

Bien entendu, son frère, Thor, s'était dressé sur son chemin. Toutefois, avec l'aide de Fenrir, de Jor et de son armé de sorcier, il lui avait été aisé de vaincre le Dieu du tonnerre.

La morte-vivante s'avança dans une démarche royale devant tous ses nouveaux sujets. Une fois arrivé devant le trône, elle déboucla sa ceinture et laissa rouler la tête d'Odin des escaliers. Un sourire maniaque se rependit sur les visages de l'assistance.

A présent qu'elle était reine d'Asgard, Yggdrasil pouvait retrouver de son énergie vitale pour alimenter la magie des neufs royaumes.

Il lui manquait toutefois un maillon vital pour asseoir son autorité.

Thor n'avait rien voulu lui révéler sur son emplacement. Cependant, son idiot de frère n'était pas difficile à cerner. Il avait probablement envoyé Harry sur Midgard pour le protéger.

Pour le moment, elle avait enchaîné Thor dans la même prison qui l'avait elle-même retenue pendant mille ans. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer. Sa clémence n'avait été toutefois pas la même pour les compagnons du dieu au marteau. Héla n'avait eu aucune pitié pour ceux qu'on nommait le trio Palatin. Elle les avait embrochés avec Gungnir puis s'était plu à suspendre leurs têtes à la muraille du palais comme de vulgaires reliques.

Héla ferma un instant les yeux enfin de pouvoir détecter la magie du maître de la mort. L'aura du garçon était à la fois enivrante et terriblement angoissante. Un tel pouvoir ne pouvait sévir que à Asgard. Harry était un bel homme et la déesse savait qu'il ferait un roi idéal. Le dieu de la mort et la déesse des enfers. N'y avait-il plus harmonieux pour former une paire ?

Inspirant à plein poumon, Héla invoqua la puissance des mages dans sa main. Une nouvelle armure, toute scintillante remplaça la précédente, couverte de sang. La jeune reine mit alors la cape d'Odin sur ses épaules et marcha vers la sortie. Elle entendait le cliquetis des épées de son armé derrière elle.

Où qu'elle irait, on la suivrait à présent en tant que femme la plus puissante des neufs royaumes. Celle qui avait vaincu Odin, le tyrannique. Elle rétablirait l'équilibre. Les sorciers ne seraient plus traités en vermines. Un nouvel ordre était sur le point de voir le jour.

Les pas de la déesse la conduire dans la cour où l'attendait Sleipnir. Elle empoigna sa crinière et sauta sur sa croupe, a cru.

Au galop, elle et son armée partirent alors en direction du Bifrost.

* * *

Donc au prochain chapitre, on retourne du côté de Thor où vous aurez droit à un bon mixe des différents univers.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture et remercie les gentilles lapinous qui me suivent depuis le début de cette petite aventure.

With love,

LDDW


End file.
